The Ties That Bind
by bitbyacullen
Summary: (Formerly known as Forbidden Love) Renesmee Cullen has a great life. She has a family that loves and adores her, a best friend that would do absolutely anything to make her happy. What happens when the Volturi invite her to visit? Will she fall for the bad boy? Rated T for some language. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first story here. Yes, this chapter is short, but that's because it's an intro. I am new to writing, so constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated, as long as it's done in a respectful manner. The events in this chapter have not happened yet, and will not happen until chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I don′t own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

* * *

**_The Ties That Bind-Chapter One_**

**_Renesmee′s POV_**

**I looked out the window seeing only clouds and water. We were somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. I was in a daze, this past month was definitely a crazy one.**

**First, there was Jake. He was my best friend, every girl's dream guy. We did everything together. In fact, I can't remember a time when he wasn't in my life. I've always known that he imprinted on me. I thought that by now, I'd start to love him as more than a friend or brother, but I was wrong. My love for him still hasn't changed past a brother/sister feeling. I knew Jake had hopes that I would magically fall in love with him, and then we'd get married, have a few kids and live happily ever after. It sounded nice when I thought of it that way. So what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just give him what he wanted? Simple. Because I don't love him that way. Never have, never will. Part of me feels bad that I can't be who he wants me to be. The other part? Well, I just feel good that I'm not. That sounds horrible, but love shouldn't be forced. And that's exactly how I've felt my entire life. From my family, well, except for aunt Rose, the pack, to the rest of the tribe. They all tell me this is my destiny, to be with Jake. The only thing is? I didn't want to be with him that way. He was like my brother for god sake! No one seems to understand what I'm going through.**

**Ugh. All this thinking is starting to give me a really bad headache. I guess I should try to sleep before we land. As I closed my eyes, a sudden feeling of nervousness washes over me. Realizing that in a few hours time, I would be in Volterra.**

* * *

**Links for chapter outfits on my profile. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to my new story, ****_The Ties That Bind_****. ****The events in this chapter take place about a month before chapter one. Words in _italics_ are Renesmee′s internal thoughts, just thought I should clarify that. **Let me know what you think, enjoy!

**Links for chapter outfits are posted on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don′t own Twilight. I only own the plot!**

* * *

**_The Ties That Bind-Chapter Two_**

**_Renesmee′s POV_**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! I was immediately awakened by the sound of my alarm. I groaned as I got out of bed and turned it off. It was 1:15pm. I don't usually sleep in this late, but I stayed up until 6am watching horror movies with uncle Emmett. I felt my stomach growl, so I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Once there, I saw dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper.**

**"Hey dad." I say still groggy.**

**"Hey sleeping beauty," looking up at me smiling.**

**"Where's mom at?" I asked.**

**"Oh, she's with your aunts. They went shopping." I started to laugh, knowing how mom absolutely hates shopping.**

**"Really? Mom and shopping? That should be interesting!" Dad chuckled at the thought.**

**I made myself a turkey sandwich and sat next to him.**

**"So..." He started, "ready for your date today?" I almost choked at the mention of the word "date."**

**"Date? What date?" I asked, still trying to recover from almost choking. _I couldn't help but wonder what on earth he was talking about!_ He looked at me with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.**

**"Aren't you meeting Jacob today down at the rez?" I thought for a moment. _Was that today? I thought I was meeting him on Saturday? Oh wait... Today is Saturday! And I'm supposed to meet him at 2, and it's already 1:30!_**

**_Shit._**

**"Nessie, language." My dad said trying to contain his laughter at my forgetfulness. _Damn, forgot to shield my mind!_ _Shield up!_**

**"Sorry dad, I gotta go get dressed! Oh, and by the way, it's NOT a date!" I leapt up out of my chair, gave dad a quick kiss on the cheek and darted towards my room. I could still hear him laughing at me.**

**Once in my room, I shut the door and went straight to my big walk in closet. After about ten minutes of searching, I finally chose my favorite cream-colored sweater, black skinny jeans, and brown lace up boots. I decided to put hair up in a loose bun, since I was pressed for time. Once I was done putting on some light make up, I picked up my brown leather purse, grabbed my blue iPhone, and headed out the door.**

* * *

**I decided to run instead of drive, knowing I'd get there much faster that way. Once Jake's house was in view, I pulled out a small mirror from my purse to do a quick check. After all, I didn't want to look like I just blew in from Kansas! When I was sure I was presentable, I walked over, and knocked on his front door.**

**After a few seconds, I was greeted by Jake's warm smile.**

**"Nessie, hey!" He said beaming.**

**"Hey yourself!" I said with a huge smile. I loved seeing my best friend.**

**He pulled me into a big bear hug, or should I say wolf hug? As I was about to pull away, I realized that he wasn't letting go. He was hugging me so tight, that I couldn't breathe. Jake must have noticed, because he quickly released me.**

**"Sorry." He said looking a little embarrassed.**

**"It's ok Jakey." He grinned; he liked it when I called him that.**

**"So, uh, what do you wanna do today Nessie?"**

**"Well, I was thinking, we could go for walk in the forest?" I said smiling.**

**_I know that must sound odd, but being in the forest was relaxing to me. It was the one place I could go and just think, clear my mind._**

**"Ok Nessie, whatever you want." He said returning my smile.**

**As we started walking toward the forest, I noticed Jake wasn't very talkative. In fact, I was the one doing most of the talking. I told him how school was, and other random stuff I could think of. Nothing worked. He just remained silent. _Was I boring him or something?_**

**I was starting to get a bad feeling about this. For ten minutes, we walked in utter silence. There's one word for that. Awkward.**

**So finally, I worked up the courage to ask him about it.**

**"Jake, what's wrong? You're so quiet."**

**He stopped in his tracks, turned around to face me, looking me straight in the eyes. For the first time ever, I couldn't read his expression. I wasn't sure what was going on.**

**"Renesmee..." _Uh oh. He never calls me by my full name unless it's something serious._ I inwardly cringed hoping this wasn't what I thought it was.**

**"You know I love you."**

**_Shit! I was right! Why does he have to do this now?_ I just stood there frozen in place, unable to move or speak.**

**"Tell me you feel the same way Renesmee." He said with a pleading look on his face.**

**"Jake..." I started, "I do love you, but as a friend, a brother." I said with a shaky voice.**

**His face fell with disappointment. He then walked closer to me. His face literally inches away from mine.**

**"You're just scared."**

**"No Jake, I'm not. I don't love you that way. I'm so sorry." I really did feel bad.**

**"You're just afraid of change Nessie. I know you love me." He said while grabbing my hand. I should have taken this gesture as a clue to leave, but stupid me, I didn't.**

**"You're mine Nessie. No one will ever love you the way I do. I've been waiting seven years for this moment!"**

**He was literally screaming at me now. I had to struggle to contain my frustration.**

**"Jake I-"**

**Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were pressed firmly against mine. _He was kissing me! Without my permission!_**

**Without thinking, I slapped him hard on the face.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you! I told you I don't love you that way! Then you try and force yourself on me!" I was so pissed that he just felt he had the right to kiss me like I was his property.**

**But then I realized what I had done. I just slapped my best friend. I felt horrible for doing it.**

**Instinctively, I put my hand on his cheek, using my gift to show him how sorry I was. Normally, this would work, but instead he threw my hand off of him with so much force, that I fell to the ground. I was positive that my wrist was now broken, since it hurt like hell. My other hand held my injured wrist, while I got up, wincing in pain.**

**"Look Jake, I said I'm sorry for slapping you." The whole time, he was silent. He didn't even seem to care that he'd broken my wrist.**

**That's when I noticed it. He was shaking violently, his hands balled up into fists.**

**He was about to phase. _Shit._**

**"Jake you need to calm down! Please!" I yelled pleading with him. My words went unheeded. And then it happened. He phased. There was a loud growl and I ran.**

**I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I was panicking; I could hear Jake close behind me. _I just need to get home. I just need to get home._ I kept repeating this to myself mentally.**

**I heard another loud growl; I turned my head around to see how close he was. That was my mistake.**

**Without warning, I tripped over some branches, landing flat on my stomach.**

**I winced in pain as I tried to get up.**

**But I was too late. Jacob was there right behind me. Literally.**

**The next thing I knew, he growled and pounced on me, knocking me down again. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. I was frozen, unable to scream or fight back.**

**I felt his sharp claws tear through my clothes and into my skin. Severe pain immediately following. I wanted nothing more than to kick, scream, cry out, anything. But I was physically too weak. I soon realized that I was losing way too much blood and my vision was beginning to fade, fast.**

**As the darkness began to take over, I began to accept the fact that this was how I was going to die. At the hands of my best friend.**

**Finally, I couldn't fight it anymore. The darkness came, and took over completely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I stayed up till 3am writing and editing this. I hope it's not too bad, considering I was almost falling asleep while writing lol! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

* * *

**__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Three

**_Renesmee's POV_**

**I felt no pain. I was warm, comfortable, and completely at peace. I always loved the idea of living forever, being with my family, never dying, just living. In fact, death scared me. But right now, this was amazing. Being released from everything wrong in my life. This must be what heaven was like.**

**I wondered how my family would be when they realized I wasn't coming home. I was the one they and countless others risked their lives to save, and I never heard the end of it. For seven years it was like I was fine china, never to be broken, and always over protected by my family. But now it was just me, and I liked it.**

**_Ummm is it normal to be selfish when you're dead?_**

**I started to hear a familiar sound. It sounded like birds... _Chirping?_ _Wait... Are there even birds in heaven?_**

**This could only mean one thing... I wasn't dead.**

**Slowly, I forced my eyes open. I looked around, realizing I wasn't in my room. I was in Jake's room, lying on his bed. _How did I get here? More_ _importantly, how am I even alive?_**

**I looked over at the clock, and realized I was only out for the night.**

**I sat up quickly, expecting some kind of pain, but none came. I looked myself over, lifting up my shirt looking cuts or bruises, but found nothing. All of my injuries were completely healed.**

**I was astonished. I knew that I healed incredibly fast, but I had no idea I could heal THIS fast. Honestly, I expected to die, but I was glad I'd get to see another day. ****There was just one thing that was bugging me. How exactly did I heal so fast?**

**My thoughts were suddenly, interrupted, when I saw Jake waking up. I hadn't even noticed he was asleep in a chair next to the bed.**

**When he opened his eyes, he looked at me. Neither of us saying a word, I studied him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark circles under his eyes, he even looked pale. Jake looked worse than I did, and I was the one who was attacked.**

**We sat there, staring at each other in complete silence for about five minutes.**

**"Nessie..." He said looking as if he were about to cry. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened."**

**I didn't know what to say, I was speechless.**

**He noticed that I wasn't saying anything, so he continued.**

**"I feel so horrible for what I did to you. I should've respected your wishes, and not let my anger control me." He said. I could tell that he wanted me to say something, but I couldn't. I was still unsure of what to say.**

**"I was an ass to you because I didn't like your answer. I got selfish, let my anger take control, and well, you know the rest." He said, bowing his head.**

**"This isn't me Nessie. I wasn't raised like that. But there I went, breaking every rule and hurting the one I love most." He finished, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.**

**As I considered everything he said, I realized that the guilt was tearing him apart, inside and out. I could either stay angry with him, hold a grudge and never talk to him again. Or, I could forgive him. Any other person would probably say that this is unforgivable. But I knew Jake, and I could tell from the look on his tear stained face that he wasn't putting on a show. He rarely cried. In fact, this was the first time I had ever seen him cry. I knew that he would never forgive himself for what happened. I also knew that if Emily could forgive Sam, and she had a scar as a constant reminder, that I could forgive Jake.**

**It was then that I made my decision.**

**"I forgive you." I said speaking for the first time.**

**Jake's eyes shot up, analyzing me intensely.**

**"But how can you? You should hate me right now."**

**I noticed his hands were shaking, so I took them both in my hands, squeezing them gently.**

**"Jake you're my best friend, my brother. I know you would never do anything to hurt me intentionally. You've always been there when I needed you, and now I just feel bad that I can't be who you need." I said, trying to reassure him.**

**"Nessie I don't deserve this forgiveness. I don't even deserve you." He said looking down at the ground.**

**"Oh stop it!" I said while I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "There's nothing to be gained by me staying mad at you. Look at me!" I exclaimed while turning his head to face me.**

**"I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch to be found. So please Jakey, don't beat yourself up about it." I was hoping he would smile at the use of my nickname for him, but no such luck.**

**I moved my hand to his cheek and used my gift. I showed him all of my memories of us horsing around when I was little.**

**He finally smiled and I removed my hand so I could hug him.**

**"Nessie, you deserve to be happy, even if it's not with me. That's all I want, is for you to be happy."**

**"Jake I-" I started to say but was cut off.**

**"I mean it Nessie, I want you in my life regardless. Even if that means letting you find happiness with someone else. As long as he loves you and takes care of you, I don't care who he is. But he better not screw up, otherwise he'll have big brother to answer to." He said, pointing to himself. I couldn't help but chuckle.**

**Not knowing what to say, I leaned over and gave him the tightest hug I could. **

******Once I let go of him, I realized I was wearing different clothes.**

**"Uh, Jake? How did I get into these clothes?"**

**"I sent Leah to your house to pick up some clothes. She told your mom you fell asleep here. Don't worry, Leah helped dress you." He said.**

**"So my parents don't know?"**

**"No they don't..." He started to say. "Your injuries were pretty bad, and I was panicking. I was almost going to get Carlisle, but then I remembered that human blood makes you stronger. So I gave you some of mine, hoping it would work." He finished.**

**"What! You fed me your blood? But how Jake?" I was shocked. I never thought he would do that.**

**"Nessie, I cut myself just enough to draw blood. Once I started feeding it to you, you started healing almost instantly." He said with a sigh.**

**"Jake, I don't know what to say..." I really didn't.**

**"You don't have to say anything Nessie, this whole thing is my fault anyway. I would do whatever it took to save you, even if that meant feeding you my blood. Now the only thing left to do, is to tell your family." _Was he insane?_**

**"No you can't tell them. They'll probably hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you!"**

**"Nessie I have to, I have to take responsibility for this."**

**"You already have Jake. I don't want you to tell them, ok? Just promise me you won't think about it near my dad. Please?" I begged.**

**He sighed, "ok Nessie, I promise." I smiled, hugging him once more.**

**"Well, I should get you home now. I'll let you finish getting dressed." He said standing up. "Meet me in the car when you're done."**

**"Alright Jake." I said, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.**

**A few minutes later, I was finished dressing, and headed out the door. I saw Jake in the car waiting for me, so I got in, and we took off.**

**I told Jake to let me out in front of the main house, knowing he probably wouldn't be up to socializing.**

**I waved goodbye as he drove off, and walked up the steps to the front door. Once I was inside, I was greeted by aunt Alice's warm smile.**

**"Nessie!" She squealed as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back! We need to go shopping!"**

**"Shopping? Again? Didn't we already go shopping earlier this week?" Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, I really do. But Alice was a shopaholic, and sometimes, I found myself getting bored from shopping all the time.**

**"Oh come on Ness, you can never have too many clothes! Now go change into something cute, then we can go." She was beaming. Apparently no one else was home, so I had no choice but to accept.**

**"Ok just give me a few minutes." I said as I ran at half-vampire speed back to the cottage.**

* * *

**Later that night, I came back carrying loads of shopping bags to my room, dumping them all over the floor. I'd put them away later.**

**I was tired, in all aspects. I was glad I was here alone. Mom and dad were out on a date, so I had the house all to myself. But instead of taking advantage of this and inviting friends over, I just wanted to sleep.**

**So I took a warm shower, and then changed into some pajamas. I slipped into bed, pulling the covers over me, and turned off the light. Then I drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.**

* * *

***One month later***

**These past few weeks have been great. Things seemed to go back to normal between Jake and I. Although, neither of us would ever forget what happened, I was happy that we could go back to being what we were. Best friends.**

**Then there was my family. They still had no clue what happened last month. That was something I was grateful for.**

**So now here I was at school, waiting for the last class of the day to finish. My phone vibrated, I turned it over to check what it was, and saw a text message from mom.**

**_"Nessie, come home after school ASAP."_**

**I put my phone in my bag, and then the bell rang. So I gathered my things, and headed home.**

**I walked up the steps to the main house, and saw mom waiting for me. She pulled me into a tight hug.**

**"Hey mom what's going on?" I asked her, but she didn't say a thing. Instead, she motioned for me to follow her.**

**I followed mom in silence, noticing she seemed tense about something. We entered the family room, and I saw the rest of my family, Jake included, obviously waiting for us.**

**I noticed they were just as tense as mom was.**

**I sat on the armrest of the couch, while mom went to sit by dad.**

**An awkward silence filled the room.**

**"Anybody wanna fill me in here?" I said, breaking the silence.**

**Grandpa spoke up, "Well, it seems the Volturi would like to see you." He said motioning to me. "They're interested to see how you've matured."**

**I was slightly taken aback. _I mean I expected something like this to happen, just not so... soon._**

**"They've invited you to stay for as long as you'd like." He continued.**

**For some strange reason, I was actually excited. _Weird, right? Getting excited to stay with the very people who wanted me dead? I couldn't even explain myself if I tried._**

**"When do I leave?" I blurted out. As soon as I said it, all hell broke loose. My family started yelling at me like I was nuts for agreeing so quickly. _Hell, I probably was._**

**"Everyone calm down." Carlisle said calmly, to which they obeyed.**

**"Nessie, I don't think this is a good idea. They wanted you dead, remember?" Mom shouted.**

**"I know mom, but let's be honest here, we all knew this was coming. It was just a matter of time. If the Volturi wanted to hurt me, why would they invite me to stay with them, when they could take me by force? Besides, what happened seven years ago was a misunderstanding. They thought I was something I wasn't."**

**Mom seemed to ponder this, but still seemed apprehensive about it.**

**"She's right. Aro wants Renesmee to stay as a guest, while they observe her. He also wants to see how she is without us around. Besides, I know Aro, he is a man of his word, if he says he won't hurt her, he won't." _I was surprised, grandpa was actually helping my case!_**

**"Carlisle are you actually suggesting that I ship my daughter off to the Volturi?" Mom asked, sounding upset.**

**"Bella, I think it would be good for Renesmee to experience another way of life. Away from us. We can't keep her sheltered here forever. Let's not forget, that some of the most powerful vampires in existence live there. So she would be well protected." Carlisle finished.**

**I walked over to mom and dad, "please can I go?" I begged them. Mom and dad both exchanged looks, and they both nodded to each other.**

**"You have to call us everyday and every night before you go to bed." Dad said. I squealed, hugging them both tightly, but I could tell that mom and dad were still uneasy.**

**"So when am I leaving?"**

**Grandpa walked over, and handed me an envelope with Aro's handwriting on it. I opened it, revealing a plane ticket.**

**I felt the smile on my face grow wider. _My flight was in three hours!_**

**Without another thought, I darted out of the room. I needed to pack.**

**When I reached the cottage, I went straight to my room and pulled out my luggage. Stuffing it with all my favorite clothes, shoes, make up and whatever else I thought I'd need. ****I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around, and saw Jacob standing in the doorway.**

**"Are you sure about this?" He asked.**

**"Yes Jake, everything will be fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I said with a chuckle.**

**"If you say so Nessie."**

**I smiled and continued packing my bags. Once I was done, Jake helped me carry them out to the car.**

**We all shuffled into the car, and drove to the airport at Cullen speed.**

**This past month has been crazy, that's for sure, but I was really looking forward to this new adventure in my life.**

**When we arrived at the airport, my uncles got my bags and checked them in. When they came back, that's when it all sank in. I wouldn't see my family for a while.**

**I hugged each and every one of them tightly, not wanting to let go.**

**When it came to saying goodbye to Jake, I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Even after everything we'd been through this past month, I'd still miss him like hell. This would be the first time that I wouldn't have my buddy with me.**

**"Hey don't cry Nessie. We'll see each other again." He said wiping away my tears. "Just do me favor, ok?"**

**"What?" I asked still sniffling.**

**"Take care of yourself, and be careful. Call me whenever you want. I don't care if it's four in the morning. Just call."**

**"I will Jake." I hugged him once more, then walked toward the waiting area. My flight would be boarding any minute now.**

**I turned one final time and waved to my family. Tears still managed to escape no matter how hard I tried to fight it.**

**Once the plane began boarding, I found my seat, and sat staring out the window. My mind replayed everything that happened in the past month. I didn't want to think of this now. I just wanted to be in Italy already! I was too anxious to sleep.**

**I decided the best way to kill my boredom and impatience, was to listen to music. So I pulled out my phone, plugged in my earbuds, and tuned everything else out.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this came out a bit rushed, it wasn't intended to be that way. But I also didn't want to linger very long in Forks. I wanted to show that despite what happened between Jake and Ness, they still have a strong friendship. I promise, the Volturi WILL be making their appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter four! Let me know what you think, enjoy!**

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

* * *

******__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter **Four**

******_Renesmee's POV_**

**I didn't realize how tired I was. All the stress from the attack, and lying to my family about what happened had finally caught up with me. I was dead asleep, and that's saying something since I don't normally sleep well on planes. It's weird how subconsciously I know that while I'm asleep.**

**I felt something tapping me sharply. My eyes snapped open, revealing an irritated flight attendant looking down at me.**

**"Miss, we landed in Rome ten minutes ago." She said with a thick Italian accent. I looked around quickly, seeing that I was basically the only one left, apart from staff.**

**"Oh, uh sorry..." I mumbled.**

**She walked away, and I stood up quickly. A bit too quickly for someone who had been sitting for over ten hours. My whole body was incredibly sore. My back and neck were in knots, my arms and legs felt like jello. My ass was numb, but really sore. Just one of the many reasons on my "why I hate flying" list.**

**I grabbed my purse, and began making my way to the exit, stumbling here and there along the way. Leaving the plane, and walking through the long corridor, I started to get very nervous. Like really nervous. Very soon, I would be living under the same roof as the people who wanted me dead. True, that was all one huge misunderstanding, but I knew that there must be some members of the guard that hated my very existence. After all, I did sort of embarrass their coven.**

**I made my way toward baggage claim, scanning the conveyor belt for my bags. I spotted them easily, since they were pink. Placing them in a luggage cart, I walked toward the exit. Once outside, I looked around, noticing it was very early, probably around six in the morning I guessed. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh Italian air.**

**Suddenly, a strangely familiar sweet scent hit my nose. I definitely recognized it. The scent reminded me of my family's. Although, this was slightly different, it was vampire for sure. I guessed Aro sent someone to pick me up from the airport. I looked around everywhere for this vampire, but saw nothing.**

**"Well, well Miss Cullen, what a pleasure to see you after all this time." I spun around quickly in the direction the voice came from. Only to see two vampires, who I instantly knew to be Felix and Demetri.**

**"Felix, Demetri, it's good to see you as well." I said matter of factly.**

**"Look at that Dem! She remembers us!" Felix said beaming. I could tell by the sound of his voice, that it was Felix who first spoke to me.**

**"How could I not? I have a great memory." I said a bit sarcastically. Felix chuckled, while Demetri began circling me.**

**"You have grown into a woman of exceptional beauty Miss Cullen." Demetri said in a soft alluring voice. He then took my hand, and placed a small kiss on it. Causing me to blush slightly. _What a flirt!_**

**"Umm... Thanks?" I replied, which came out more of a question.**

**"Demetri stop torturing the poor girl. Besides, we should be leaving. Master will grow impatient. Aro can't wait to finally see you!" Felix said, grinning. Demetri nodded in agreement.**

**Both vampires took my bags, and led me to a large black SUV that had very dark tinted windows. While Felix put my bags in the very back, Demetri opened the door to the back seat, motioning for me to get in. _Great, more sitting_.**

**As I pulled the seatbelt across me, Felix got into the drivers seat, and Demetri in the passenger seat.**

**"Just out of curiosity, how long will it take us to reach Volterra?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be that long.**

**"In a hurry are we?" Demetri asked.**

**"Not likely." I muttered.**

**"About three and a half hours. But if I drive fast, maybe two hours." Felix answered.**

**"Great..." I mumbled. Both of them chuckled a little at my impatience. _My body would never forgive me for all this sitting._**

**As we drove, I looked out the darkened windows, watching the scenery change. I was bored, tired, sore, and restless. Being in such close proximity to some of the vampires who wanted me dead was beginning to get to me. I started fidgeting with my purse uncontrollably out of nervousness.**

**Soon, Felix and Demetri began talking to each other in Italian. I was beginning to wish I had learned Italian, but didn't for obvious reasons.**

**Finally, I decided to do what I do best, listen to music. I pulled out my phone, plugged the earbuds in, and put on some Linkin Park.**

* * *

**Sometime later, after listening to my entire music library, I noticed that we stopped. I pulled my earbuds out, and looked around. We were in a huge garage. There were loads of expensive cars parked everywhere. From the looks of it, I'd say this was an underground garage. Felix was the first to exit the car, followed by Demetri. They went to the back and got my bags out.**

**Demetri approached my door, opening it.**

**"Miss Cullen, we have arrived. Shall we?" I grabbed my purse and slid out of the car.**

**"Where's Felix?" I asked, noticing he was no longer with us.**

**"Taking care of some private business." He said with a sinister grin. I was about to ask what he meant by "private business," but quickly decided against it. I probably wouldn't like the answer anyway.**

**He led me to an elevator, we both entered silently. Demetri pushed a button, and we began to ascend. I felt my hands become clammy and my heartbeat quicken. I was getting really nervous again.**

**"Nervous?" He asked me, smirking.**

**"No, of course not." I replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.**

**"Whatever you say Miss Cullen." He said while eyeing me with a mischievous smirk.**

**Suddenly, the elevator stopped, opening its doors to reveal what looked like a reception area. Several other vampires were staring at us. Well, mainly me. We walked past the reception desk, and I spotted a human secretary. She was glaring at me. I decided to ignore it, and continued to follow Demetri.**

**_This was it; I was walking straight into the lion's den_. We approached two giant doors. Demetri pulled them open effortlessly, revealing the famous throne room I'd heard so much about. It was exactly the way my family described it.**

**Demetri walked forward, and then moved to stand off to the side. Leaving me alone. _No don't leave me alone!_**

**I looked up, and saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus all sitting on their thrones. Marcus looked depressed, Caius looked like he wanted to tear my throat out, and Aro looked... Happy?**

**"Renesmee Cullen! I'm so glad you came! My, my you've grown into a lovely woman!" He said walking toward me. He had the creepiest smile I've ever seen.**

**"Hello Aro." Suddenly memories of the confrontation seven years ago flooded back into my mind. I remembered when I said the very same words to him.**

**"How was your journey here? I trust Felix and Demetri treated you well?"**

**"Oh yes, they were perfect gentlemen." I said smiling.**

**"Very good. May I?" He asked while holding out his hand. Without answering, I moved my hand and placed it on his cheek instead. I didn't want him knowing everything in my mind.**

**"What an extraordinary being you are! Am I to understand that you possess two abilities?" He asked, his voice brimming with curiosity.**

**"Yes, I do. My mother taught me how to turn my anti shield into a regular shield similar to hers. Although, I can only shield my own mind from mental abilities." I finished.**

**"What did I tell you brothers? She is absolutely remarkable!" Aro exclaimed. Marcus nodded in agreement, while Caius scowled.**

**"And your primary ability? Must you still physically touch someone to send your thoughts?" He asked.**

**"Yes, unfortunately. It's a much more difficult thing to do." I said frowning.**

**"Not to worry dear one! I'm positive, that with proper training, you will be able to send your thoughts telepathically." He said clasping his hands together. I smiled.**

**Without realizing it, I yawned. Every vampire in the room was staring at me. How embarrassing.**

**"Silly me! You must be so exhausted from your journey. I forgot you need sleep! Alec!" Aro said, motioning for this "Alec" to come.**

**Finally, Alec came forward, and stood next to Aro. I looked closely; he seemed familiar, looked about my age, 17. He had medium chocolate brown hair, that fell just above his piercing red eyes. That's when it hit me. This was THE Alec, one of the "witch twins" Vladimir and Stefan told me about. Alec and his sister were the most feared vampires in existence because of their supernatural abilities.**

**Sure enough, I looked across the room, and saw Jane scowling at me clenching her fists.**

**"Alec, I am appointing you as Renesmee's personal guard. It will be up to you to ensure that our guest has everything she needs. You will also be accompanying her wherever she goes, for protection." Aro's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. _Wait, so I had a babysitter now? I can take care of myself!_**

**I noticed Alec looked about as disgusted as I did, if not more so. Then, Aro said something to Alec too low for me to hear. Whatever it was, Alec looked even more displeased. It was quite obvious he did not want to be anywhere near me.**

**Jane looked as if her eyes were about to pop out. I guess she didn't like the fact that her brother had to "babysit" me.**

**"Renesmee, I will see you after you've rested. Off you go then!" Aro said to me.**

**"Th-thank you sir." _Great, now I was starting to get nervous again_.**

**"Follow me." Alec said sounding annoyed. I did as I was told. We walked in silence through the large wooden doors, he led me down a long, dark corridor.**

**Alec began walking so fast, that I basically had to run just to keep up.**

**"Hey can you slow down a bit? I am half human you know." I said, trying to catch my breath from running. Suddenly, he was right in front of me at vampire speed.**

**"It is not my problem that you are a half-breed." I cringed at the use of "half-breed." No one ever called me that before.**

**"Now, follow me. If you must run to keep up, then I suggest you run." Before I could even respond, he sped off. _What an ass._**

**_Why couldn't Felix or Demetri be my guards? They were much nicer..._**

**After what seemed like forever, we finally reached a door with my initials on it. Alec pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. He opened it, motioning for me to enter.**

**"If you need anything, I'll be in my room, right across from yours." He told me, sounding annoyed. Of course Aro gave me the room across from Alec's. I didn't want to even know what went through that creep's mind.**

**"Thank you Alec." I said smiling. He just looked at me like I was some kind of freak. I guess to him I probably was. He left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.**

**_I barely knew him, yet there was something very intriguing about him. Now that I think about it, he was really nice looking. No, he was freaking hot! But weren't all vampires? If Alec had been any other guy, I probably would go for it. But I could already tell, Alec was different. Not just because he was a Volturi guard, but because he seemed so closed off and emotionless. And he was a total ass. Still, I wondered what he was really like, or was this just him?_**

**_Damn Renesmee! You just met the guy! He probably hates you! Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache from all this internal arguing!_**

**Trying to ease my headache, I decided to take a look around my new room. I noticed it was about the size of my room back home, only this one was more... Grown up. I liked it. A large bed with cream colored bedding sat against one wall, with two lamps on each side of it. A wall sized mirror hung on the right-hand side of the bed.**

**I spotted a door, thinking it might be the bathroom. I opened it and was completely shocked at what I found. Inside was a gigantic empty walk-in closet, and when I say gigantic, I mean ridiculously huge! There was even a staircase leading to a second level! I didn't have to be like Alice to know that a shopping trip was in my future.**

**I was beginning to get very sleepy, so I decided to change out of my clothes, and into my pajamas. I found my bags sitting at the foot of my bed, so I opened them, and pulled out my Snoopy pajamas.**

**I finally found the bathroom. So I went inside to take off my make up and brush my hair. Once I finished, I walked over and plopped onto my bed, and pulled the covers up. Falling asleep instantly.**

* * *

******A/N: Ok, I know there wasn't much Reneslec interaction in this chapter, but rest assured there will be plenty in the next one. I hope I got some of the personalities of the Volturi down. They're tricky to write for! If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Apologies for the delay, but here is chapter 5! I also changed a few minor details in the last two chapters so if you have the time, check it out as a few things in this chapter may not make sense otherwise. Thanks for all the kind reviews, they help keep my creative juices flowing!**

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

* * *

**__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Five

**__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**_I saw myself sitting on the floor of what looked like an empty all white sterile lab room. I was alone. I tried to get up, but found that my arms were chained to the wall behind me. I yanked my arms back and forth, attempting to free myself, but nothing worked. I wasn't strong enough. I tried to scream for help, but my voice was gone. Just then, a delicious scent filled my nose. It was blood, not animal blood, but fresh human blood. My eyes darted upward towards the smell, revealing a group of lifeless bleeding humans slowly staggering towards me. A raging fire began to burn in my throat. I wanted it so badly, I needed to extinguish the aching and burning that was now becoming unbearable. As they moved closer, I realized that I wanted to kill them, all of them. I was a monster. I've never killed a human in my life, and now here I was, willing to slaughter an entire group of them. _****_Panic washed over me as I became aware of what I wanted to do. It frightened me. The humans were now inches away from me. If I didn't find some way to get out of here, I knew my instincts would take over, and I'd end up doing something I would regret. I began violently thrashing my arms, desperately trying to free myself. Nothing worked. There was no way out of this. I couldn't take it anymore, my vampire senses took over. I lunged forward, sinking my sharp teeth right into the carotid artery, drinking the human dry in seconds._**

**My eyes suddenly snapped open. I was hyperventilating and sweating. I sat up quickly, inspecting the area; I was still in my room at the Volturi castle. I breathed a sigh of relief.**

**_Thank God it was just a bad dream!_**

**I noticed a set of cuts on each of my forearms. As I looked closer, I realized the cuts were from my nails. _I guess the dream scared me more than I thought..._**

**_But why did I dream about killing humans? Never in my seven years of life, did I ever have a dream like this. I was raised to appreciate and value human life. Not to mention, I had human family, and I, myself was half-human. The thought of ever killing someone had always repulsed me._**

**Just as I was trying to figure this out, my throat started to burn like crazy. I remembered the last time I hunted was before I left home. I really needed to hunt, like now.**

**I glanced over at the nightstand, and grabbed my phone from it. Looking at the time, I realized that I slept the entire day away. I couldn't believe it was yesterday morning that I arrived in Volterra. I never slept that much in my life! _Great, another thing to be embarrassed about... I could always blame it on jet lag though._**

**I was startled out of my thoughts as my phone started ringing. It was mom.**

**"Hey mom." She was probably going to kill me for not calling her when I got here like I was supposed to.**

**"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You were told to call as soon as you got there! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She said, practically screaming.**

**"Ya... Sorry, I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed. Jet lag you know." I was hoping she would understand.**

**"Oh honey, it's alright. I figured that was the case. I was just anxious to talk to you. How are you sweetie? I miss you so much, it's not the same here without you." Mom said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.**

**"I miss you too mom, I miss all of you." That was all I could say. I missed them all so much. I never realized what it would be like away from my family.**

**"How was your first day there? Is Aro treating you well?" She asked.**

**"Actually, he is. He's really nice, in a creepy sort of way. He even gave me my own personal guard." I told her.**

**"And who would that be?"**

**"Alec..." I said kind of sheepishly.**

**"What?! Why on earth would Aro do that! You stay away from him Renesmee, he's dangerous. I don't care what Aro says, you stay away from him. Has he touched you? I swear to God if he touches you..."**

**"Mom! Relax, Alec didn't do anything, if he did, Aro would have his head! If anything, he's just rude, that's all. Nothing I can't handle." I said, hoping that would convince her.**

**"I guess I'm just going to have to take your word for it then. Just be careful sweetie."**

**"I always am. Hey where's everyone else at? Where's dad?" I asked, changing subjects abruptly. I didn't need mom lecturing me about "being careful."**

**"Your dad's helping Carlisle with some work, everyone else is at the main house. I came back to the cottage so I could talk to you alone. I didn't want to share you with everyone yet." She said chuckling.**

**"Awe mom you're too cute!" I replied laughing.**

**"You know, you should really call Jake. He misses you a lot." Mom said casually.**

**"How's he doing? Has he been by the house?" I wondered how he was doing in my absence, since this was the first time we've been apart.**

**"He came by earlier for a visit, but he was very quiet. I think he's depressed since you're not here." I didn't realize that my leaving would have this effect on him. I felt bad.**

**"Oh... Can you tell Jake that I'll call him later?"**

**"Sure sweetie."**

**"Listen mom, I need to get up and take a shower. It's already 12pm here, and I've already slept an entire day. I'm sure Aro will want to see me, so can I call you later?"**

**"Of course honey. Just be careful like I told you, alright?"**

**"I will mom. Tell everyone I miss them like crazy, and that I'll call later so I can talk to them."**

**"I will baby. Take care, I love you."**

**"I love you too mom, bye for now." And with that, I hung up.**

**I plugged my phone in the charger, and went into the bathroom. There were towels already there, so I went back to the room to some clean clothes out. Once I had everything I needed, I headed back to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.**

* * *

**About twenty minutes later, I got out of the shower, and quickly dried myself off. I slipped on my gray skinny jeans and my black bra, before noticing I forgot my shirt on the bed. With a towel still in my hands, I opened the door. I was not prepared for what was waiting for me on the other side. I was shocked and embarrassed to see Alec casually walking around in my room!**

**"Forget something?" He said nonchalantly. I gasped and quickly pulled the towel over me, covering my chest.**

**"Alec what the hell are you doing in my room! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I yelled, still using the towel to cover me.**

**"Relax Cullen, no need to get all upset. I've seen better anyway." He said looking me up and down. _I seriously hope he didn't come in here just to insult me._ I don't know why, but I felt offended. I mean, I know I shouldn't care about what he thinks, but for some reason, I do.**

**"Look, I don't know what you want, but next time, you better knock. Or else it won't be pretty." I was fuming. I grabbed my top, and quickly went into the bathroom to put it on. When I opened the door, I saw him smirking.**

**"What the hell is so funny? First you're rude to me yesterday 'cause I wasn't fast enough for you, now you just walk in on me changing. And you didn't even knock!" I said crossing my arms. I was pissed now. His smirk grew wider, he even chuckled a bit.**

**"Calm down kitten, yesterday, I was in a bad mood already, and having to follow you around only made it worse. And today, Aro sent me to get you. I did knock, but you didn't answer. So I just came in and decided to wait until you got out of the shower." He said casually, while crossing his arms. _Why the hell did he just call me kitten?_**

**"So just because I didn't answer the door, you come in anyway?"**

**"Why does it matter? Unfortunately, it's my duty to make sure you're in one piece." He said sounding annoyed.**

**"I guess I understand... I just have this thing with privacy. Just don't make it a habit."**

**"I'll try not to. Now, if that's all, finish getting dressed. Aro would like to see you." _Try not to? What, did he do this on purpose?_**

**"Alright, just give me a few minutes." I said while rummaging through my luggage for my make up bag. I thought he was going to wait outside for me, but he sat down in a chair instead. I went in the bathroom to put my make up on, leaving the door open. I could see him clearly with the mirror. He was beginning to look bored, or at least that's the way it looked to me.**

**"You know, you don't have to wait in here for me. If you wanna do something else while I'm finishing up, go ahead." I said, while applying some eyeliner. I noticed he wasn't in the chair anymore, so I turned around, only to find him leaning against the bathroom doorway.**

**"What are you doing? Why are you putting that face paint on?" I had to stifle my laughter. _Did he really just call make up, "face paint?"_ _How old was he again?_ I guessed he must've been really old, since most of the Volturi were. But come on, "face paint?" Is he that out of touch? _Someone needs to get out of the castle more often._**

**"It's called make up Alec, and why do you wanna know anyway?" I couldn't help but smile as I said this. I was actually curious what his answer would be.**

**"It just seems ridiculous that you would wear it. I don't see why you feel the need to use such things, unless, you feel you are unattractive?" I looked at him for a second in disbelief.**

**"What? No, I just like to wear it. It makes me feel good." I chuckled at his thinking. _Why was he even concerning himself with this?_ I heard something drop on the floor, and realized my mascara had fallen. I knelt down to pick it up, but Alec beat me to it. He handed it to me, but his eyes were glued to my arms. I looked down, seeing my cuts from earlier.**

**"What happened to your arms?" He asked sounding concerned.**

**"Oh uh... I think I fell or something... I don't remember. I have my clumsy human side to thank for that." I said, chewing on my lip. I was a terrible liar, and from the looks of it, Alec thought so too.**

**"You're lying kitten." He said like he was 100% sure he was right. _What the hell is with him calling me kitten? And why was he suddenly being so nice?_**

**"Look, I really don't remember. Why do you keep calling me kitten?" I really wanted to know why he dubbed me "kitten."**

**"Simple. You remind me of a kitten trying to act like a tiger. It's actually sort of cute that you think you could do any real damage." He said smirking at me. _Cute? Did he just say that I was cute? Stop it Renesmee, you're reading way too much into this._**

**I finally finished my make up, and put my shoes on. Then we headed for the door.**

**"Can't you just call me Nessie? Everyone does." I asked him as we walked down the long dark hallway. He abruptly stopped in his tracks to face me.**

**"You want me to call you Nessie? After the monster? May I ask who began calling you such a horrible name?" He said looking disgusted.**

**"Jacob gave me that nickname." I mumbled. Suddenly the name "Nessie" felt wrong.**

**"Of course, leave it to your pet mutt to come up with something like that." The look of disgust not leaving his face for even a split second.**

**"Jacob's not my pet, he's..." I paused for a moment. "He's my friend."**

**"Hmmm..." Was all Alec said as we continued to walk. Finally, we reached a door. It wasn't the throne room though.**

**"Where are we?" I asked.**

**"This is Aro's office. Now let's go." He said, opening the door, pulling me in with him. I scanned the room, it was big. There were large bookcases on every wall filled to the brim with books. I saw Aro sitting at his desk. Alec walked forward, gesturing for me to follow.**

**"Ah Renesmee! It's good to see you! I do hope you rested well?" He asked with his trademark creepy smile.**

**"Yes I did, thank you. I'm sorry for sleeping so long, I was just so exhausted from the journey, and the time difference." I don't know why I felt the need to apologize for sleeping as long as I did.**

**"Not to worry dear one! That is to be expected. May I?" He asked holding out his hand. But I wasn't about to let him see that freaky dream I had, so I decided to use my gift instead. As I brought my hand to his face, his smile grew wider. _Did he like it when I used my gift on him?_ Once I finished, I pulled my hand away quickly. I noticed Alec looked sort of intrigued by my gift.**

**"Ah you are thirsty! Alec will take you to the kitchen downstairs. We have some animal blood stored for you there. Unless, you'd like to try our diet?" He asked with a wide smile.**

**"Oh, uh thanks, but no. I'll just stick to animal blood." I replied, noticing his face fell a bit with disappointment.**

**"No need to thank me dear one. Now, off you two go!" He turned to Alec, giving him a stern look, whatever that meant.**

**Alec pulled me out of the room by arm rather roughly.**

**"I think I know how to exit a room myself." I said forcefully. I was probably going to get a bruise.**

**"Apologies kitten." He said, while continuing to walk down the hallway.**

**"Again with kitten? Please just call me Nessie."**

**"You seriously want me to call you that horrible name? Well I can't. I'll have to think of a better name for you."**

**"You can always just call me Renesmee..."**

**Suddenly, Alec came to an abrupt stop, almost causing me to walk straight into him. Wondering why he had stopped, I looked around him, seeing Jane walking our way. I gulped a little. I mean, she couldn't use her power on me because of my shield, but she was still intimidating.**

**"Ah sister, how are you today?" He asked while hugging her. These two did not seem like the hugging type, but then again, they were real family.**

**"Doing well brother. I see you're on half-breed duty. I do hope _it_ is not bothering you." She said scowling at me. _Who the hell does she think she is calling me "it?" I'll be damned if I let someone walk all over me, Jane or not._**

**"You know Jane, I am standing right here." I said wryly. She pursed her lips and turned to face me.**

**"Who gave you permission to speak to me half-breed?" I swear, if it were possible, her eyes would have popped out!**

**"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed..." I mumbled.**

**"What did you just say to me half-breed?" She was fuming now. If she were a cartoon, steam would've been coming out of her ears! It was actually sort of funny, getting Jane pissed off. I knew she wouldn't do anything to me; otherwise she'd have to face the wrath of Aro.**

**"I'm sorry, I forgot you don't sleep! How silly of me! Oh, and by the way, it's Renesmee in case it slipped your mind." I said confidently crossing my arms. Meanwhile Alec was off to the side, watching the whole thing in silence. I wondered briefly if he found this amusing.**

**She started to come closer to me. It was clear she wanted fight since she couldn't use her power. But she was stopped by Alec's hand on her shoulder.**

**"Sister, perhaps now isn't the time for this." Alec told her, his hand still on her shoulder. Without another word, she glared at me and stormed off. _What a brat!_**

**As I watched her run off, Alec started walking again, so I followed.**

**He was smirking, almost actually smiling to himself.**

**"Something funny Alec?"**

**He turned to me, "not many have the, guts as you say to stand up to Jane. I was actually surprised, you didn't seem scared at all."**

**"Me? Scared of Jane? Please, she can't do anything to me. I actually thought you would defend her." Lies! I was absolutely terrified of her! But I wasn't about let them know that. But ****I really did expect him to yell at me or something.**

**"Jane is more than capable of taking care of herself. She doesn't need me to save her, at least not from a half-breed. So I just enjoyed the show." There's that word again. I don't know why, but whenever he said it, it always seemed to sting more than it did when anyone else said it to me.**

**Finally, we reached the kitchen. No one was there, so I sat on one of the barstools, while Alec went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of blood, handing it to me.**

**I opened the bottle, and smelled the sweet, delicious scent. I gulped the entire bottle down in mere seconds. Finally, the fire in my throat was extinguished.**

**"How can you drink that horrible liquid?" He asked looking once again, disgusted.**

**"I'm used to it. That's all." I said simply.**

**"Do you ever yearn to try human blood?"**

**"When I was little, Carlisle used to give me donated human blood. But I outgrew that, and got used to animal blood. So no, I don't." I started having flashbacks of my dream. I shuttered slightly, which Alec noticed.**

**"Something wrong kitten?" Again with kitten!**

**"What, no I'm fine. I thought I told you not to call me kitten anymore." I said a little too sternly.**

**"Right, I believe I have found the perfect name for you." He said smirking a little.**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"Nez."**

**"Nez, really? I thought you would've thought of something better..."**

**"If you don't like it, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me calling you kitten again, would you?" He leaned over the counter, his piercing ruby eyes staring a whole straight through me. D_amn, I could look at these eyes all day, if it weren't for the fact he was occasionally rude._**

**I let out a deep sigh. "Nez is fine..."**

**"Good. Now, what would you like to do today Nez?"**

**"Ummm I don't know, I mean I haven't thought about that. Oh wait!" He chuckled a bit at my sudden change.**

**"Can you take me shopping? I have this huge closet, and I would love to fill it with some new clothes!" I knew he would rather rip his own head off, than take me shopping.**

**He rolled his eyes. "You come to Italy and that's the first thing you want to do?" I looked at him in disbelief. Clearly he's been locked up in the castle far too long to realize that's what girls do. I mean, he has a sister so he should know! But then again, based on Jane's non-existent fashion choices, I guess I could see why he wouldn't.**

**"Yes!" I squealed. "I'm a girl, and girls love to shop. Now can you take me? Or do I have to go by myself?"**

**"Fine. I'll take you. Go get your things and we'll leave." He said flatly, rolling his eyes.**

**This was going to be one interesting trip.**

* * *

**A/N: Whew! For some reason this chapter took me awhile to write. Next chapter should follow in a few days or so. Thank you all so much for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Hello faithful readers! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had some very stressful things happen in my family this past week. So I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

******__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Six

******__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**Before Alec could say another word, I dashed off to my room, amazed that I actually remembered the way. Bursting through the door, I grabbed my phone, my bag, and my sunglasses. Reaching in my bag, I pulled my out lip-gloss, put some on and checked myself over in the mirror. While I examined myself, I began to think about the situation I was in. I was willingly staying with the very same vampires that wanted me dead not that long ago, and I was about to go shopping with one of the most feared vampires in the world! To say I had a normal life would be totally wrong. My life has always been anything but normal by human standards. But for me, the half-breed freak of nature, this was all completely routine. Especially when you live with your family of eight vampires, what can go wrong? Everything. I know my family loves me to death, literally, but they are just so damn overbearing! That is, except grandma and grandpa, they seem to give me my space when I need it. But everyone else? Nope, they don't know the meaning of the words personal space, or privacy. I can't count how many times I've used the bathroom, and heard uncle Emmett making inappropriate jokes about it. How embarrassing! Not to mention rude! You'd think that living with vampires my entire life, I'd be used to the constant lack of privacy, but I never did get used to it. Humans really take privacy and having personal thoughts for granted. In fact, I got so fed up with my dad constantly reading my mind, that I begged my mom to teach me how to shield my mind. Thank God it worked, or I probably would've gone insane! None of my family understood that I just needed a break. If it wasn't my family, it was Jake. Always one or the other. Which I guess is why I was so eager to leave.**

**Which brings me back to my current situation. Aro's been treating me like some sort of princess. Giving me a beautiful room, giant closet, even storing animal blood for me. I was being spoiled here, and I liked it. It's not that I thought he was going to treat me like a slave, I just didn't think he would be this nice to me. Maybe he really did feel bad for almost killing me. If this was his way of apologizing, then who was I to question it? I must sound pretty bad, but hey, it's nice to be spoiled every once and awhile, right?**

**The Volturi didn't seem quite as bad as mom used to tell me they were. Ok, Caius and Jane maybe. But the rest of them, seemed pretty cool. I hadn't met all of them yet, but they couldn't be that bad, could they? Which reminds me of Alec. Aro had appointed him as my guard for some reason that I still didn't understand. His mind worked in strange ways, so I thought it best not to ask.**

**Alec was an interesting character. When I first saw him, I thought he was emotionless based on his facial expression at the time. Boy, was I wrong! He's got emotions all right; they come in either, cocky/rude or nice/charming. I never knew which Alec I was going to get. It's not like I could blame him for his mood swings, I mean being with the Volturi for as long as he has probably screws with your mind. The only person he ever showed love to, was Jane. Strangely, I felt little pangs of jealousy over that, knowing that I'll always be nothing more than the half-breed freak to him. I know that sounds utterly ridiculous, but I'm a teenage girl, I am ridiculous at times!**

**I heard my door open suddenly. I spun around quickly to see Alec, with both arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorway.**

**"We don't have all day Cullen." He said annoyed. _What is his deal?_**

**"So it's Cullen now? Can't you pick a name and stick with it? And by the way, you do have all day." I said, glaring at him.**

**"You're Cullen when you annoy me, Nez when you don't." He said simply. _Isn't he a peach? Looks like I'm getting cocky/rude Alec for this trip._**

**"Well... Thanks for the info." I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed my bag, and walked towards the door, noticing Alec hadn't moved from his spot.**

**"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" I questioned, sounding a bit more irritated then I had intended. The look on his face didn't betray anything. He simply stepped aside, gesturing me to follow.**

**"After you kitten." He knew how much that name bugged me, so clearly he was trying to piss me off. It was working like a charm. We walked down the long, dark corridor in silence. I wanted to say something back to him, but I decided not to. I was pretty sure he could tell by the look on my face, that I wasn't amused.**

**We finally reached the underground garage. Alec pulled some keys out of his pocket, and led me over to a jet-black sports car. I was a little taken aback; I thought we would walk around Volterra and shop?**

**"Where are we going Alec?"**

**"You want to go shopping, do you not?" He said, looking at me square in the eye.**

**"Yes... But I thought we were going here in Volterra?"**

**"I'm taking you to Florence. There are much better shops there, or so I've heard. Is that going to be a problem?"**

**"Oh, uh no, not at all." _Was he actually thinking about what I might like?_ Without another word, he walked over to me and opened my door, motioning for me to get in the car.**

**"Thanks." He nodded and got in the car. He started the engine, and drove out of the garage. Once we got on the road, it was awkwardly quiet. I would've tried talking to him, but he just didn't seem like he was in the mood for conversation. So I just sat there, twirling my fingers, or Facebooking on my iPhone, while Alec drove in utter silence, keeping his eyes glued to the road.**

* * *

**After about an hour or so of driving in awkward silence, we finally arrived in Florence. We opted for an indoor shopping center since it was sunny outside. Alec parked the car, and we both got out. Once inside, I looked around, realizing that most of the stores were designer brands like Gucci and Armani. I didn't mind, but unlike Alice, I'd rather shop at Forever 21 or Wetseal. I've even been known to buy something at Target if it was cute.**

**As I went from store to store, I already a few bags in my hands. I looked over at Alec, noticing he was either bored or annoyed. Up until now, I hadn't even noticed he was wearing brown contacts. He actually looked... Nice.**

**"Alec, you don't have to follow me around. You can go do something else if you want..." My voice trailed off.**

**"I wish Nez, but it's my job unfortunately to watch you at all times. Even if I'd rather be doing something else." He answered.**

**"Well, suit yourself. Would you mind holding these bags for me?" I asked, noticing the ever-present annoyed look on his face. Without answering, he simply held his hand out, so I gave him the bags. I felt his icy cold skin brush against my mine. Suddenly, I felt what could be compared to a small electric shock. _Weird, I sort of touched him before, I don't remember feeling that._**

**"What did you just do to me?" He asked angrily, looking me square in the eyes.**

**"I didn't do anything to you Alec. Get over yourself. It's probably just some static electricity from the bags or something." I said confidently. But I really didn't believe that for a second. I just hoped Alec would let it go.**

**"Fine, but it better not happen again." He said sternly. _What the hell! I just told him I didn't do anything! Gosh, I swear I could ring his neck!_ I marched off, leaving him somewhat shocked that I left while he was speaking.**

**I spotted a cosmetic store, so I went in. I looked at some eyeshadow and eyeliner. I really didn't need these, but I liked to wear it anyway.**

**"Do you really need that?" I spun around quickly to see Alec standing there with a questioning look on his face.**

**"Yes I do. Why do you keep asking me about this? It shouldn't matter to you what I wear or don't wear." I answered.**

**"Well, as I told you earlier, I just don't see why a girl like you needs all that... Make-up. Not to mention, some of these clothes you bought. I bet your daddy wouldn't approve." He said with a sly grin. _A girl like me? What the hell does that mean? And why does he keep bugging me about this?_**

**"I'm old enough to make my own decisions on what I wear. I'm a grown woman." I answered confidently. I noticed him looking me up and down. I pretended not to notice.**

**"That is true, you are a grown woman. Or so it appears. But what about your mutt? Does he approve of the way you dress?" _Oh my God! Doesn't he have other things to talk about? I'm beginning to wish he stayed quiet!_**

**"Jake doesn't care what I wear either. Nor is it any of his business." I said sternly. Alec noticed that I was getting upset, he smirked. Apparently he likes seeing me get mad.**

**"Whatever you say Nez." He said simply, with his smirk still on his face. I walked over to the cashier, and paid for my things. I felt my stomach growl a little. I was hungry.**

**"Alec I'm hungry. Do you mind if I go to the food court?" It was more of a formality, I didn't care what his answer was, I was going to eat anyway.**

**"Of course, lead the way." He said while motioning with his arm for me to walk ahead of him. Once we reached the food court, I found a table and sat down.**

**"What do you want to eat? I'll order for you." He asked, while setting the bags down next to me.**

**"Ummm I'll just have some pizza." I answered. Alec walked over to the counter and ordered. About five minutes later, he came walking back with my food. Pizza was probably my favorite human food of all time.**

**"Thanks." I said while taking a bite out of my food. Alec's face looked disgusted.**

**"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. He chuckled a bit.**

**"No, I just can't understand how you can eat that. It smells horrible."**

**"It smells fine to me, and tastes even better. Wanna try some?" I asked flashing him a huge smile. I knew he wouldn't do it. My own family never did.**

**"Thank you but no. I don't want to have to expel that later." I laughed at his choice of words.**

**"Well, you're missing out. It is really good." He smirked at me.**

**"Highly unlikely Nez." I smiled back. I was actually starting to get used to his nickname for me. I liked it when he called me Nez.**

**I finished my food, and threw my trash away. I walked back to the table and grabbed some of my bags, while Alec grabbed the rest.**

**"Are you finished, or shall we return home?" _Home? Volterra was not my home..._**

**"Ya I'm done for now. Let's go." I replied. I wasn't exactly sure, but we must've been at the mall for about three or four hours, but by the time we got outside, the sun was starting to set. My legs were sore from all the walking. We reached the car, and I threw the bags in the backseat. Not even caring if anything fell out. I pulled my seatbelt on, and put the seat back, so I could rest.**

**Alec started the car, and began the drive back to Volterra. I started to close my eyes, when Alec's voice startled me.**

**"Aro would like you to begin ability training starting tomorrow." He said.**

**"Ability training?" I questioned. I was struggling to keep myself awake at this point.**

**"Yes, ability training. You know, to improve your power, so you don't have to touch people to send your thoughts." He answered with a hint of irritation in his voice.**

**"Right..." Was all I managed to say.**

**"And I will be your teacher, so to speak." _What?_ Now he had my full attention.**

**"Why are you going to be my "teacher?" I said emphasizing the word teacher with air quotes.**

**"I am your guard am I not?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"So it is to be expected that I train you. Since I must follow you at all times." He said.**

**"Ya I get that. But do you even know what you're doing?"**

**"I have been a high ranking Volturi guard for over a thousand years, and you think I don't know how to teach you?" _Translation: are you doubting my mad skills?_ I chuckled at that thought.**

**"Do you find something amusing?" He asked, his voice laced with irritation. I quickly straightened my face.**

**"No, not at all. What time do we start?"**

**"As soon as you wake up tomorrow."**

**"Ok then, sounds good." With that he turned his gaze back to the road. Not saying anything more. In fact, I don't know how we didn't crash since he was looking at me most of the time. I tried to go to sleep, but found I couldn't. So I just stared out the window.**

* * *

**Sometime later, we finally arrived in Volterra. It was completely dark now, except for some lights in the city. We both got out, and Alec helped me carry my bags up to my room. I just dropped them on the floor once I went in. I was too tired to put them away.**

**"Well Nez, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late." I chuckled.**

**"I won't be late." I answered.**

**"Good night Nez."**

**"Good night Alec." He closed the door behind him as he left.**

**I quickly changed into some pajamas, turned off the light, and plopped into bed.**

* * *

**********A/N: I'm going to try and update once a week. But I'll try to update sooner if I can. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Woohoo we all survived doomsday! In honor of the earth not ending, here is a surprise update! But first, I need to clear something up.**

******I need to address an issue some people are having over my characterization of Alec. First, I'd like to say, we really don't know how Alec is personality wise, other than Stephanie Meyer saying he is the calculating type. Some people think that I should make him nicer, because he was polite in the books. For me, I don't believe that Alec would be super nice. Maybe he is to guests while he is "working" but I doubt that he would be nice otherwise. I mean, he's lived with the Volturi for a thousand years and I imagine that must have some negative effect on him. Secondly, some people also think that Renesmee and Alec should fall in love at first sight. This is Renesmee Cullen and Alec Volturi, a high ranking guard! In my opinion, a pairing like this would not be easy from the start. No love at first sight for these two. There would definitely be lots of bickering before they would even begin see each other in that way. Which is something I am trying to do with this story. Ya'll can have your own opinions about this, that's fine. I'm cool with that. I just wanted to explain why Alec is the way he is in my story. Enough of my rambling though, on with the story!**

* * *

******__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Seven

**********__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**I woke up the next morning, to see the sun shining brightly through the window. It was so bright, that I had to squint as my eyes adjusted themselves to the light. I had expected to find Alec roaming around in my room like a stalker, or pounding on the door like a maniac. But I was pleasantly surprised to find neither. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms and legs, trying to work out the kinks in my body caused by yesterday's mall trip. I really should call my family, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them right now. I glanced over at my phone to see what time it was. It was 9:45 in the morning. I let out a deep sigh, I was still so tired and I wanted to sleep more, but I knew I couldn't. It was my first day of training. So I decided to take a quick shower, and get ready for the day's training. I made sure to grab everything I needed, this time I remembered to take my shirt with me.**

**A little while later, I finished my shower, quickly dried myself off and changed. I opened the bathroom door slowly, thinking I might see Alec in my room again, but he wasn't here. I quickly put on some make-up, and fixed my hair.**

**I had no idea where I was supposed to meet Alec, so I just decided to walk around. I'd find him eventually, right? I walked out of my room, quietly closing the door behind me. I looked around, I didn't see or hear anyone nearby. So I just walked down the seemingly endless dark hallway. I didn't really know where I was going, so I just hoped I wouldn't get lost.**

**I spotted room, with a door opened slightly. I peered inside, seeing no one, so I decided to take a look. Once inside, I found a beautiful black baby grand piano, sitting there waiting for someone to play it. I sat down and placed my fingers on the keys, stroking them lightly. Ever since my dad taught me how to play, I've been in love with the piano. Dad always said I played better than him, but I never believed it. I started to play one of Beethoven's songs. He was one of my favorite composers. I lost all track of time whenever I played. Always getting lost in the music.**

**"You're good, I didn't know you could play." A voice snapped me out of my rhythm, causing my fingers to slip off the keys. I jumped up and turned around quickly to see Alec standing in the doorway. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest!**

**"Oh, uh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" I started to say before Alec cut me off. _Was I going to be in trouble for this?_**

**"Relax Nez, it's fine. No one has played that piano in years. It's nice to hear it again." He said with a slight grin. My heart was still pounding. I put my hand over my chest in hopes of calming myself down, but no such luck. When I got scared, it usually took me awhile to get back to normal.**

**"Why doesn't anyone play?" I asked.**

**"No one has the time. Everyone is so busy with work, that we barely have time for ourselves." He said matter of factly. _How sad, they didn't have much of a life outside this castle. Or in it._**

**"All work and no play? That bites..." I said, suddenly realizing my choice of words. Alec eyed me with an almost flirtatious grin, but said nothing. I blushed instantly, to which Alec's grin grew even wider.**

**"Well Nez, I do believe we should get going. Aro wants to see you before you begin training." He said walking towards the door.**

**"Ok then, let's go." I said as I followed him through the castle.**

* * *

**He led me to the throne room. As he opened the doors he motioned for me to enter first. I scanned the room, seeing Felix and Demetri standing next to each other, both smiling broadly at me. I nodded and returned the smile. On the other side, was Jane with her ever-present scowl on full display, and her brother who had now gone to stand by her.**

**I looked directly in front of me, to see the three divas sitting proudly on their thrones. I smiled at each of them.**

**"Ah Renesmee! It is so good to see you again!" Aro said excitedly as he walked over to me. _Didn't he just see me yesterday? This guy needs to get out more..._**

**"It's good to see you as well Aro." I said awkwardly. He smiled at me, and held out his hand. _But he must've known that I would never let anyone into my private thoughts. I mean, how many times do we have to go over this?_ I placed my hand on his cheek, showing him everything that happened yesterday and this morning. His face lit up instantly. After I took my hand away, he went to Marcus' side and spoke to him in hushed tones too low for me to hear. He then turned around to face me, with that same creepy broad grin on his face.**

**"It looks like you two had an interesting time together did you not?" He asked. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that.**

**"Umm yes we did. But it was fun nonetheless." _When did I start using words like "nonetheless"? I've only been here a few days, and I'm already starting to sound different._**

**"That is just wonderful, it really is. Now, today is your first day of training. Are you prepared?"**

**"As prepared as I'll ever be." I said with a big smile. Truthfully, I wasn't ready. Whenever I tried to do this before, it never worked. So what would make this time any different?**

**"Well that is good to hear. You will be in the most capable hands. I will let you go now. Report back to me on her progress." Aro said, glancing over at Alec, who had walked over to stand next to me.**

**"Yes master." Alec replied.**

**"Have fun dear one." Aro said. _Have fun?_ I wondered briefly why he said that, but I decided not to ask.**

**"I will Aro, thank you." I answered not really knowing what else to say.**

* * *

**As Alec and I walked out of the throne room, his hand brushed slightly against mine for a second. I felt that same weird electric shock. Alec must've felt it too, because he shot me an evil death glare. He stopped suddenly, and pushed me up against the wall. He had such a firm grip on me; I knew I would probably get a bruise.**

**"I told you to never do that to me again. How many times must I tell you not to touch me or do that thing you do half-breed." He growled. _I swear, I could probably kill this son of a bitch right now. Who the hell does he think he is handling me like this? I guess he thinks since I'm a "half-breed" and a Cullen, I'll just sit and take it. Well he messed with the wrong girl. I don't take shit from anyone._**

**"Alec, you better back off right now, or I swear, I'll kill you." I told him. My facial expression turned to that of pure anger. He let me go, and started to chuckle. _What the hell?_**

**"Just what in the hell is so damn funny?" I said angrily with my arms crossed.**

**"It's amusing to see you all worked up kitten." He continued to chuckle. Now he really was trying to piss me off.**

**"Ya? Well touch me again like that and I'll show you something amusing, got it? And for the last time, I didn't do anything to you. I don't have that type of power." I said infuriated. My parents didn't raise a wimp. Alec took a step back and seemed to consider my words. I wondered if he would apologize, but then realized that he probably wouldn't. This guy kills for a living and never feels remorse for anything.**

**Without another word, he started walking again. I followed him up some stairs, and finally to a small windowless room. The only thing inside, was a table with two chairs. It reminded me of an interrogation room of sorts. He closed the door behind us, and motioned for me to sit down, so I did. He then sat in the chair across from me.**

**"So teacher, how does this work?" I asked with my arms folded across my chest. _Yes I was sort of mocking him, but hey, after the stunt he pulled a little bit ago, I was entitled to bug him in my opinion._**

**"Mocking me now are we?" He asked, leaning over the table.**

**"Of course." I said as I flashed him a huge smile. He chuckled a bit.**

**"Well, in order for me to have a better understanding, I'll need you to show me how your gift works first."**

**"You do know that I have to touch you, right? And you said, "no touching." I said using air quotes to emphasize his words.**

**"I know what I said Nez. But this, unfortunately is necessary. So please, don't waste time and make it quick." _Impatient much?_ Now I had to figure out what I would show him.**

**I finally came to a decision, and moved my hand towards his cheek. He moved away abruptly.**

**"Alec this isn't going to work if you keep acting like I'm a disease!" I said sternly. I was beginning to think of everything I'd rather be doing than sit here with some vampire sissy!**

**He rolled his eyes and moved closer to me. I could feel his icy breath on my skin. It made me shiver. I placed my hand on his cheek. Alec and I felt that little electric spark again, but we chose to ignore it. I showed him the time my dad taught me how to play the piano when I was little. Once I finished, I pulled my hand away. The look on Alec's face confused me. I couldn't tell if he was mad, or happy?**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"That was... Interesting. I've never had an experience like that before." He said with a small grin.**

**"Well, hang around me more often, and you could have that experience whenever you want." I said smiling. Alec let out a small laugh. _What the hell did I just say? I seriously hope he didn't take that as me flirting with him!_ I blushed instantly.**

**Alec cleared his throat, and straightened his posture. "All in due time Nez." He said smirking. I shifted around in my chair uncomfortably, still embarrassed by my flub.**

**"Now that I know what to expect, we can begin."**

**"Ok, so what do we do then?" I asked him.**

**"First, you need to concentrate on making a connection with my mind. Focus on what you want me to know. And try to project it to me." He answered.**

**"Easier said than done..." I muttered.**

**"No, it isn't. You just need to set your mind to it. Close your eyes and try." He clearly never did mental power training before.**

**"Alright." I said as I closed my eyes trying to focus. I concentrated on sending the same memory I showed him. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Alec staring blankly at me.**

**"Nothing happened Alec. It's not working." I pouted.**

**"Are you going to give up that easily? Come on Nez, I thought you were tougher than that."**

**"Alec it's a lot harder than it looks. Do you even know how long it took me to learn to shield my mind? Almost a year! I mean I'm a fast learner, but things like this are hard." I told him, frustration clear in my voice.**

**"Well, you have me to train you now. So I believe that you will progress faster." _Boy, he didn't have an ego, did he?_**

**"Whatever you say Alec, I'll believe it when it happens. Can we take a break?"**

**"How can you want a break Nez? We barely just got started?" Annoyance clear in his voice.**

**"I know Alec, but each failed attempt at this gives me a bad headache." I said holding my head in my hands.**

**"Alright then Nez. Do you need anything?"**

**"Na, I'll be fine in a few minutes." I answered confidently.**

**"Very well. So tell me, have you talked to your pet mutt lately?" He asked, with his arms crossed over his chest. My head shot up, a little too fast I might add. What a random question. _Why would he even care?_**

**"Um no I haven't actually. I haven't spoken to Jake since I left home." I sighed deeply. I missed my best friend.**

**"What's keeping you from talking to him?" _Why is he concerning himself with this?_**

**"I don't know... I just haven't been in the mood to deal with him I guess."**

**"Why would you say that Nez?" For some reason, I felt like I could actually tell him how I was feeling. I've never been able to do that with my own family.**

**"Jake's my best friend, and I love him like my brother. But sometimes, he gets... I don't know, clingy? I guess that's due to the imprint though." I finished.**

**"What do you mean, he doesn't like you doing things?" He asked me.**

**"Well sometimes ya. He doesn't like it when other guys talk to me. Even if they're being complete gentlemen. I've talked to him about that, but he always says he's just looking out for me."**

**"I happen to think that you could take care of yourself against a group of humans. It seems like he just wants you for himself, am I right?"**

**"Sort of. I mean, he's not always like that; most times he's a fun loving guy. But there have been those rare times when he's completely different."**

**"So basically, he doesn't like it if you're not fawning over him all the time?"**

**"I guess you could say that..." I muttered.**

**"Then why are you still with him? You deserve someone much better." Alec said.**

**"Alec I'm not with him that way. He's my best friend, who just so happened to imprint on me when I was still a baby. My family has no clue that I don't love Jake that way though. They're all pushing for us to be together, which makes me want to scream." I couldn't believe I was basically pouring my heart out to this beautiful idiot. But it did feel good to get it off my chest.**

**"You mean to tell me that you're parents are forcing you to be with that mutt? Doesn't it disgust them that he's waited for you to mature so he can screw you and make you his puppy machine?" He said almost yelling. It suddenly brought up memories of the attack. I tried to bury the memory deep in my mind, but it wasn't deep enough. I noticed my hands started to shake.**

**Out of nowhere I heard a growl, which came from Alec. I was confused, what happened to make him growl? I could tell he was struggling to control his anger. His hands were balled up in fists, which reminded me of Jane.**

**"Alec, what's wrong?" I asked.**

**"I saw it." Was all he said. _What?_**

**"Saw what Alec?"**

**"I saw what that disgusting mutt did to you." _What the hell? How could he see that? I didn't even touch him!_**

**"Alec I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't show you anything."**

**"Renesmee, you sent me the memory of that mutt attacking you. I saw everything. All the blood, him clawing you. Everything."**

**"What? But how? I wasn't even trying!" I was confused now.**

**"I'm not sure, but it seems that provoking you caused you to inadvertently send your thoughts." He told me, still fuming with anger.**

**"Well this is new..." I mumbled. I was slightly embarrassed he saw that. I never wanted anyone to see this.**

**"Look Nez, I'll have to report back to Aro. We'll have to cut today's training session short."**

**"What? But why?"**

**"I just told you Nez. Can you find your way back to your room?"**

**"Ya but-"**

**"Then go back to your room." Without another word, he was gone. Leaving me stunned.**

**What the hell just happened?**

* * *

**********A/N: Hmmm... Is Alec getting over protective of Renesmee? Or is he just being a jerk? And the part about Jake being clingy is just how I think he would act towards Renesmee. Whether or not he really is, who knows? That's just my opinion.**

**********Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: I seem to be having these sudden random bursts of inspiration! This chapter is a little bit shorter than what I normally aim for, but hey, I couldn't wait to post this. I hope you all like it! I also would like to give a shout-out to Rue Dawn, your review really made me smile! I want to also thank the rest of my lovely readers, your kind reviews always give me strength to keep writing, even when I don't feel like it. So thanks to all of you! :)**

* * *

**********__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Eight

**************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**I made my way slowly back to my room. Still trying to figure out what happened. _What made Alec so angry? He had no reason to be... Unless, he somehow cared for me? No, Renesmee don't get ahead of yourself. This is Alec Volturi we're talking about. The only person he'll ever care for is his sister Jane._ I felt my heart sink at that realization. I may not have known him very long, but there was definitely something about him that made me feel safe when I was with him. Like somehow, despite our scraps and differences, I knew he would protect me. I smiled at the thought. Now I just hoped Aro wouldn't tell my family. They'd probably kill me for not telling them sooner. Not to mention, what would happen to Jake... I could feel another headache coming on from this thinking.**

**Once I got to my room, I sat on my bed. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing, or even if Alec was going to return. I've never been so bored in my life! So after twenty minutes of contemplating, I decided to look for something to do. I scanned the room, seeing my shopping bags from yesterday strewn all over the floor, so I decided to put my new clothes away. What else was there to do? I went from bag to bag, carefully folding some clothes and hanging others. When I reached the last bag, I pulled out the contents, which was lingerie. It was a lacy black and red chemise. It's not like I had anyone to wear it for, but I still liked to have something sexy. I tucked it away in a drawer underneath some shirts. I didn't need anyone finding that. If my dad knew I bought this, he'd probably go insane! Although, Alice did manage to sneak some things from Victoria's Secret for me on occasion, but dad never knew.**

**After about an hour or so, I'd finished putting all the clothes away. I looked around the room, making sure I didn't forget any bags. Seeing none, I stood up and decided to explore the castle a little bit more. Maybe I could play that piano again... I threw the shopping bags in the trash, and walked towards the door. I opened it slightly, to see if anyone was outside. No one was around, so I walked out and closed the door quietly behind me. I looked both ways as if I were crossing the street before I started walking. I was mostly afraid I'd run into Jane.**

**As I walked down the hallway, I realized I couldn't remember which way the room with the piano was. I hope I wasn't lost... I was so lost in thought that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, which caused me to walk straight into a wall. Smacking my nose hard in the process. _Damn that hurt!_**

**"Are you ok Little Nez?" I knew that voice, it was Felix. I guess I didn't walk into a wall after all... _How embarrassing! Wait, did he just call me Little Nez?_**

**"Oh hey Felix, ya I'm fine. I guess that'll teach me to watch where I'm going." I half chuckled, placing a hand over my aching nose. _I'm probably gonna look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer now..._**

**"What are you doing wandering around the castle all by yourself? Weren't you supposed to have training today?" He asked with a broad grin on his face. Obviously trying to contain his laughter.**

**"Ya I already did, but Alec decided to cut it short and ditch. He said he had to report to Aro." I told him.**

**"Well I just came from the throne room, and Alec wasn't there."**

**"Ha, so Alec lied to me then?"**

**"It would appear so. But that's not like him to do that. Did anything happen during your training session?" Felix asked. _Crap! Should I tell him what really happened? Nope, I can't risk it. It's bad enough that Alec knows._**

**"No, nothing happened. I just couldn't do it. Maybe he just got upset that I wasn't progressing as quickly as he wanted me to." I answered, hoping Felix would believe my lie.**

**"Maybe. He always has been on the impatient side, although not as bad as Jane." He said chuckling. _So if Alec wasn't with Aro, where was he then?_**

**"You must be so bored out of your mind right now." He said to me smiling.**

**"Really? What gave it away?"**

**"Well, your walking around by yourself in a castle filled with vampires who wanted you dead once. And some of them still do." He said practically laughing.**

**"When you put it that way, I sound desperate!" I laughed. I liked Felix, he reminded me so much of uncle Emmett. I've heard that Felix is flirty, but so far, he's been like a big brother to me. Which I guess is why he calls me Little Nez.**

**"Do you like video games Little Nez?" That was a shocker. I never expected that question to fall out of a Volturi guard's mouth. I started to laugh.**

**"Ya I love video games! Uncle Emmett and I always play Call Of Duty together. I always kick his ass though." I smiled smugly.**

**"Is that so? Well, why don't we put that to the test? You and me, Call Of Duty, now." He said with his trademark broad grin.**

**"You're on Felix! But be prepared to get your ass kicked!" I said with a smug grin. Felix's smile grew wider, and without another word, he pulled me along through the castle.**

* * *

**We arrived at a room that to me, looked like a lounge for the guards. There was a blood bar on one side, and a giant TV with every game system imaginable on the other. It was still hard for me to believe that the Volturi played games. I could smell the delicious scent of human blood coming from the bar, but I forced myself to ignore it and focus on kicking Felix's ass. I watched as Felix set up the game.**

**"What's up Little Nez?"**

**"Oh nothing, it's just that after what Alec told me, I find it hard to believe the Volturi have time for this stuff." I answered, gesturing towards the TV. Felix laughed.**

**"What did he tell you?"**

**"He said no one here has time for anything but work." I told him simply. Felix burst out laughing.**

**"What's so funny?" I asked confused.**

**"Alec would say something like that. Let me tell you, we have free time to do whatever we want. But Alec and Jane? They can be stuffy at times. They'd rather stay in their rooms than go out and have fun." He said smiling.**

**"Oh I see... Felix why do you keep calling me Little Nez?" I asked him changing the subject abruptly. He looked up at me and smiled.**

**"Most of the guard knows about Alec's name for you. But I call you that because you remind me of my little sister. She was a lot like you. Her name was Amelia, but I always called her Little Lia. She was the youngest of my siblings." He told me looking as if he were re-living the memories.**

**"That's so sweet Felix. But what happened to her? If you don't mind my asking."**

**"Not at all. She died when she was ten. She had a high fever, and in those times, it was usually deadly. There was nothing we could do for her since my family was poor, we could not afford better care. Even if we could, I don't think it would make much difference. She and I were very close, so I stayed with her holding her hand until the moment she died." He finished as he looked down. _Wow, I didn't expect him to say that. I felt so bad that I asked him about her. It was obviously hard to talk about._**

**"Felix, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I told him feeling horrible.**

**"Don't worry about it Little Nez. I know she's in a better place now." He said smiling. To everyone else who looked at Felix, they would never guess that he had a soft spot for his baby sister. That just goes to show you, don't judge a book by its cover.**

**A few minutes later, Felix had the game ready. He pulled a couple chairs over and handed a controller to me. We both looked at each other with sinister grins. Then we started playing.**

* * *

**After five hours of playing, I was declared the winner. Of course, that was no surprise to me. Uncle Emmett taught me everything I know. Felix seemed a little bummed that a girl had beaten him, and a Cullen no less.**

**"Little Nez! I must say I had no idea you were that good!" Felix said beaming.**

**"Uncle Emmett taught me everything about this game." I told him laughing a little. Felix smiled and chuckled.**

**I looked at my watch and realized it was 7:30pm. I was a little tired, but I didn't want to sleep yet. Then an idea hit me.**

**"Hey Felix..." I started to say with sly tone in my voice. He turned around to face me. "Do you have anything to do tonight?"**

**"Nope. I have the night off. Why? What's on your mind?" He asked curiously.**

**"Well, I was wondering, are there any nightclubs around here?" The look on Felix's face was priceless! He seemed shocked that I would ask about going to a nightclub.**

**"Sure there are a few..." His voice trailed off.**

**"Can you take me to one?" I said using my infamous puppy dog eyes. He laughed.**

**"I'm not sure Aro would like you to go to one of those places. It could be dangerous for you." He said still smiling.**

**"Dangerous how? If you're with me, then there's nothing to worry about, right? Besides, I've never been to one before, and I really want to go!" I was practically begging him now.**

**"Well... When you put it that way, I guess it can't hurt. Ya we'll go."**

**"Oh my gosh, really? Thanks Felix!" I exclaimed as I leapt up and hugged him. I didn't actually mean to hug him, but it was out of habit. Like what I did with my uncles. He seemed a little taken aback by the gesture at first, but he returned the hug.**

**"Ok Little Nez, now go get dressed. I'll come get you in say, an hour?" He told me.**

**"Sounds good! But wait, don't I have to tell Alec where I'm going?"**

**"Don't worry about that. We'll deal with him later." He answered.**

**"Alright, but if he gets pissed, I'm blaming this on you." I joked.**

**"Sure, sure. Now go get dressed!"**

**"Ok!" I yelled back as I took off to my room.**

**I ran through the castle, passing some vampires along the way. They just stared at me or gave me dirty looks. I could care less right now. I was going to a nightclub for the first time in my life! Oh if only my dad knew about this. He'd probably have a hernia if he were human!**

**Back in my room, I had to figure out what I was going to wear. I searched my huge closet for something good, yet sexy. It wasn't like I was looking to meet a guy, but I wouldn't mind it if I did. I mean I did like Alec, but I had to force myself to accept the fact that he wouldn't ever return those feelings. It hurt, but I wasn't about to spend the rest of my life waiting and hoping for some miracle that probably wouldn't happen.**

**After some searching, I finally came to a decision on what to wear. I quickly changed and started fixing my hair and make-up. I was so excited and nervous that I noticed my hands were shaking.**

**This was going to be a memorable night.**

* * *

**********A/N: I promise Alec will be back in the next chapter. I just wanted give Nez a break from Alec's weirdness. I would have included more details about how the game went between Nez and Felix, but I don't know much about Call Of Duty. All I know is that it's popular and my husband loves it. Other than that, I've got no clue!**

**********Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Hello lovelies, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Here is chapter 9, hope you like! And thanks so much for all the kind reviews!**

* * *

**************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Nine

******************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe this was me. I had never dressed like this, showing so much skin. It was awkward at first, I'd been so used to being the "good girl." But looking at myself right now, you wouldn't know it. Maybe to others, I didn't look like a tramp, but for me this was. I was wearing a short tight fitting black halter dress, paired with black pumps. My hair was in a messy, yet nice side bun, and my nails were a freshly painted jet-black. The finishing touch was my blood red lipstick. I looked pretty damn good in my opinion, not in an arrogant way of course.**

**I kept feeling like I was missing something, but I knew I wasn't. It was just me being self-conscious about how I looked. I paced back and forth around the room, waiting for Felix to come get me. _Where was he? Did he forget? Is he playing some kind of trick on me by making wait? Damn, I'm getting so nervous, that my mind is freaking out!_ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.**

**"Come in." I said knowing it was Felix. The door opened slowly and he walked in. Felix was dressed in a black suit of all things. It appeared that he ditched his cloak. Felix stood standing completely still, staring at me. I decided to snap him out of it.**

**"Felix are you seriously wearing that?" He head shot up to meet my gaze. But he didn't answer. _Felix was gawking at me!_**

**"Hello! Earth to Felix... Anybody home?" I said laughing and waving my hands in front of his face. This was pretty funny. Felix was totally checking me out! I mean, I thought I was like his little sister?**

**"Little Nez... You, you're not so little anymore." He stuttered while his eyes traveled up and down my body. _A vampire stuttering, well that's new._**

**"Hey Felix my eyes are up here!" I said laughing hard, pointing to my face. His eyes shot back up to meet mine. I couldn't help but blush though. I wasn't used to being looked at like this.**

**"Right, you look good." He told me smirking.**

**"So I take it I have your seal of approval then?" I asked. I still wanted to laugh so hard. The look on his face was priceless!**

**"Most definitely. It looks like I'll have to keep the boys away from you, won't I?" He said grinning from ear to ear.**

**"I doubt it..." I answered. He looked at me with a stunned expression.**

**"Little Nez let me tell you something, you look way too beautiful right now. You're going to have a line of those human boys wanting to talk to you. In fact, if I were younger and didn't think of you as my sister, I'd probably make a move on you." He winked causing me to blush. _Wow! Could it be possible that Felix was flirting?_**

**I knew I looked good, but I never classed myself as beautiful. I just thought of myself as cute or pretty. To be beautiful was something entirely different. Beautiful was another level that I felt I would never achieve.**

**"Thanks... You're too kind." I said smiling.**

**"I only speak the truth. Now are you ready to go have some fun?" He asked with a huge grin.**

**"You bet." I said, returning the smile. Felix walked to the door and opened it. He motioned for me to exit first. I sort of expected to see Alec there, since his room is directly across from mine. But alas, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.**

**I followed Felix through the castle. I was surprised that there weren't any vampires around. It almost seemed deserted. I was about to ask him where everyone was, but I realized he led me to the garage.**

**"We aren't going to walk to the nightclub?" I asked.**

**"Technically, we could. But I don't think you would be comfortable walking in such high heels on hilly streets. So we're taking the car." He answered.**

**"Oh ya... Thanks." I mumbled.**

**He led me to the same black sports car that Alec took me shopping in. He opened the door for me. I got inside and put my seatbelt on. He started the engine and we took off.**

* * *

**After about ten minutes of winding through narrow streets, we arrived. We parked across the street and both got out and started walking.**

**I could hear the loud thumping music coming from the nightclub. My nerves were starting to get the better of me. I tried to take in deep breaths to relax myself, but it didn't help. We were right outside the entrance.**

**"You alright there?" Felix asked.**

**"Oh ya, ya I'm fine. Just a little nervous." My hands were starting to shake.**

**"Relax Little Nez, you don't have anything to worry about. Just go in there and have some fun!" Felix said beaming. He patted my shoulder and pulled me inside with him.**

**It was amazing inside. Between the thumping music, the multi-colored flashing lights, and everyone dancing, I knew this would be a night to remember. I couldn't believe I was actually in a place like this. _My dad would so kill me if he ever found out!_**

**"So what would you like to do? Dance, meet some guys, have drink?" Felix asked me. I looked around and knew exactly what I wanted.**

**"Let's dance." I answered with a sinister smirk. Felix took my hand and led me to the dance floor. It was pretty funny to see a Volturi guard dancing in a nightclub. But I was having a blast.**

**After about twenty minutes or so of dancing, I noticed Felix was staring at some blonde girl across the room.**

**"See someone you like Felix?" I asked smirking. He turned immediately to meet my gaze.**

**"Actually, I do. Will you be alright by yourself for awhile?" _He wants to leave me alone? No please don't go! Stop it Renesmee, don't be selfish._**

**"Ya I'll be fine. I'll probably just go to the bar and get a drink." I told him smiling.**

**"Alright, just wait there and I'll be back in no time." He said, and with that he left.**

**So now I was all by myself in a nightclub. _What could go wrong? Everything Renesmee, everything can go wrong._ I felt myself get nervous again and decided I needed a drink. I walked over to the bar, and ordered something. I asked for the strongest drink they had. I'm not exactly sure what it was I even ordered, but whatever it was, it did the trick.**

**As I sipped on my drink, I noticed a guy, who seemed a couple years older staring at me. I wondered if he would come over and talk, but he seemed shy. So I took the bull by the horns. I walked over with my drink in hand. I was never really good at this sort of thing. _I really hope I don't screw this up._**

**"Hi." I said smiling. _I hope he speaks English, because I can't speak Italian for crap!_**

**"Hello to you." He said smirking. _For a human, he was absolutely gorgeous! Oh God, oh God help me!_**

**"I'm... Nez." I thought it best not to tell him my real name.**

**"Nice to meet you Nez, I'm Derek."**

**"You're not from around here are you?" I asked, noting that he sounded American.**

**"I could say the same about you. But no I'm not, I'm American. From Seattle to be exact." He said.**

**"Wow, what a small world, I'm from Forks. Ever heard of it?" I replied with a smile.**

**"Ya I think I've heard of that place. It's a small town, right?" He asked.**

**"Way too small. I can't wait to get out of there." I chuckled. He laughed a little.**

**"So why don't you?" Derek asked me.**

**"Oh you know, my family doesn't want me to leave. I'm the baby of the family." I answered.**

**"And let me guess, they're over protective. Am I right?"**

**"You hit the nail right on the head." I said chuckling as I took the last sip of my drink.**

**"Come on, let me get you another drink." Derek said smiling. He paid for my drink and we sat at the bar.**

**"So Derek, what brings you to Italy?" I asked.**

**"I'm doing a semester abroad. I've always wanted to visit Italy, so when the chance came, I couldn't pass it up." He answered. I nodded, and continued to drink. I was starting to feel strange. _I couldn't be getting drunk. I mean I'm only half human; I couldn't get drunk, right?_ My head started to spin.**

**"You ok Nez?"**

**"Huh? Oh ya, I'm perfectly fine." I said smiling. He nodded.**

**"So tell me Nez, what's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone? He asked.**

**"Well I did come with my friend, but he met someone. So I have no idea where he is now." I laughed. _Why was that even funny?_**

**"Oh that's not good. He shouldn't have left you alone in a place like this. Who knows what could happen... Why don't we take a little walk?" He said seductively. I nodded in agreement.**

* * *

**We walked outside and into the crisp Italian air. I held onto Derek's arm, since my balance was unpredictable. There was no one around; I wondered how late it was.**

**Derek stopped at a bench seat and helped me sit down. He smirked and stroked my arm lightly. I should be enjoying this right now, but I wasn't. I mean, I wanted to meet a guy, and I did, but something in me didn't like to be touched this way by this guy.**

**"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He said more like a question. He moved closer to me and put his hand on my thigh, and began stroking my skin. I was really starting to get uncomfortable. I moved away slightly, which Derek noticed.**

**"What's wrong Nez?"**

**"Nothing, I just... I don't know." I mumbled. He scooted closer to me again and pulled me closer. I really didn't like the way his skin felt against mine. It felt totally wrong.**

**I started to feel a little dizzy again, but I tried to ignore it. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me! I somehow mustered up the strength to push him away.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" I said as I slapped him on the cheek. He looked at me stunned for a moment, then seemed to shake it off.**

**"Oh come on, Nez have a little fun!" He said with that same seductive tone in his voice. It sent a chill through me. I knew this wasn't going to end well. He pulled me close again forcefully. Before I could even try to get away, he kissed me again, this time with more force. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but I couldn't. If I hadn't been so drunk, I would have been able to kick his ass. It was like my body wouldn't do what I wanted it to do. I tried to scream, but no one was around to hear it. This guy was about to take advantage of me, and there was nothing I could do about it. _Where the hell was Felix when I needed him?_**

**I struggled, and somehow managed to get free. I stumbled onto my feet, and ran, with Derek close behind. I wanted to run at vampire speed, but I would probably pass out. Not to mention I would be exposing the existence of vampires to a human. I kept running, hoping I'd run into Felix, or even Jane for that matter.**

**"Where do you think you're going? It's a dead end." Derek said, suddenly grabbing my arm and pinning me against the wall. I looked around realizing that it was a dead end. I was screwed. I've never been so afraid in my life.**

**I felt like I was about to pass out, when suddenly I heard a growl. I looked in the direction it came from, and saw Alec. He looked angry.**

**"What do you think you're doing to this young woman?" Alec asked Derek.**

**"Hey man, I'm just helping my girlfriend. You can go now." Derek told him, still grasping my arm harshly. I could barely keep my eyes from closing. I had to force them to stay open.**

**"Really now? You see, I happen to know this girl, and she is _my_ girlfriend. So who do you think is telling the truth?" Alec said, with his fists clenched. Derek suddenly let go of me, causing me to drop to the ground.**

**"Look man I don't want any trouble." Derek said holding his hands up in surrender. Alec walked over to him at vampire speed, and grabbed his neck.**

**"I hate to break it to you, but you already have trouble." He said menacingly. One second later and Alec snapped Derek's neck, killing him. He tossed his body off to the side. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed.**

**Alec moved quickly to my side. "Are you hurt Nez?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I could tell he was still fuming.**

**"No... I'm fine. But you didn't have to kill him." I said. He looked down for a moment, and then looked up again.**

**"Nez, scum like that doesn't deserve to live. Do you have any idea what he was about to do to you?" I inwardly cringed. Who knows what would have happened if Alec weren't there.**

**Not waiting for an answer, Alec stood up, and held his hand out for me to take. I took it, once again feeling that spark or whatever it was. I lost my footing and almost fell on my face, but Alec caught me.**

**"You're drunk aren't you." He said with a knowing tone in his voice.**

**"Maybe just a little." I said.**

**"Where is Felix?" He asked while he put his arm around my waist.**

**"I wish I knew." I laughed.**

**"What's so funny?" He questioned. Staring blankly into my eyes.**

**"I don't know, it's like I can't stop laughing!" I answered through my laughter. _Damn, whatever I drank is really messing with me!_**

**"Damn Felix. Leave it to him to screw something up." Alec muttered.**

**"Be nice, it was my idea in the first place. I begged him to take me. But he met someone, so who am I get in his way?"**

**"Whatever Nez. You really have no idea how much trouble I could be in, or Felix, or even you! Not to mention, that human could have take advantage of you! Felix shouldn't have left you alone. Plain and simple." He finished.**

**"Oh shut up Alec! You left me alone earlier, and never came back. So who are you to talk? Really, quit complaining. It doesn't suit you."**

**He looked as if he were about to say something, but was interrupted by someone running towards us. It was Felix.**

**"Little Nez, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I lost track of time! Please forgive me!" Felix begged. Alec rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm alright Felix, don't worry about it." I said, using whatever strength I had left to smile. Alec's facial expression turned sour.**

**"She is not alright Felix. First, you take her to some club and leave her alone. Then, some disgusting human tries to force himself on her. Oh and did I mention that she's drunk? Felix, how could you let this happen?" Alec said fuming.**

**"Look I said I'm sorry, I just met this girl, we had a good time. But then I had to feed. It took longer than I expected to get her into bed. But I really am sorry Little Nez."**

**"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses Felix. If anything happened to her, do you know whose head Aro would rip off? Mine! This was simply irresponsible." Alec said still angry.**

**"Guys come on, it's nothing. I'm ok, so can you just stop?" I begged them. I was beginning to feel the need to throw up.**

**"Nez how can you say it's nothing? Perhaps you are too drunk to understand the gravity of the situation." Alec said to me. I couldn't even answer. I just really wanted to go back to my room and lay down.**

**"Alec she just wanted to have a good time. I didn't force to come here. The main thing is that she's ok, right?" Felix asked Alec.**

**"That's not the issue Felix." Alec told him. _Oh God, how much longer do I have to listen to this!_**

**"Guys can you please stop this! I don't feel good right now, take me back." I begged them. I guess they didn't hear me, because they just kept arguing back and forth. Any second now I was literally going to throw up. But it seemed like they were too involved in their argument to care. I tried and tried to control it, but it was just too much. I couldn't hold it anymore. The next thing I knew, I had thrown up all over Alec and Felix's shoes. They both finally shut up and looked at me.**

**"Sorry, but I told you I wasn't feeling good." I said to them.**

**"This is disgusting! And it's all your fault Felix!" Alec accused him.**

**"Whatever Alec, let's just get her back to the castle. She doesn't look too good." Felix told him.**

**"Fine." Was all Alec said. As Alec pulled me into his arms, I saw black mist coming from him.**

**"Alec what are you..." I tried to ask but couldn't finish.**

**"Shhhh" Alec told me.**

**The next thing I knew everything went black.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Hi again everyone! I would have updated a couple days ago, but I was sick. Anyway, here is chapter 10! And have a great new year everyone!**

* * *

******************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Ten

**********************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**I woke up the next morning to an awful hangover headache. I didn't get headaches often, but when I did, they always kicked my ass. This was by far the worst one I've ever had. It felt like someone was constantly hitting me in the head with a huge brick. I struggled to open my eyes, even they were sore. _What on earth happened last night?_ I racked my brain for the answer, but all I could remember was getting all dressed up.**

**I forced my eyes to open against their will. I was met with the most blinding sunlight I had ever seen in my life! It stung just to look at it. I slowly looked around, noticing I was in my room. It took me a second, but I realized Alec was sitting in a chair next to my bed. _What was he doing here?_**

**"Alec... What are you doing in my room? What happened?" I asked him, sounding groggy. He looked at me for a second, with a stunned expression, but quickly composed himself.**

**"You don't remember do you Nez?"**

**"Well I guess don't since I'm asking you." I said trying to sound cocky, but failing. Alec smirked at my tone.**

**"Last night Felix took you to a nightclub. Does that ring any bells?" He asked.**

**"Ummm no not really. I only remember getting dressed up for something. If anything else happened, it's all been wiped from me." I said as I closed my eyes for a moment. The headache seemed to get worse with each passing minute.**

**"Well, Nez a lot happened after that. How about we start with Felix leaving you to have fun, then you got drunk, and then, some disgusting human tried to force himself on you." As he finished saying this, it all came crashing down on me. I remembered everything about last night.**

**"I remember now... Was it really that bad?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.**

**"It was worse. It was complete disaster. Let's not forget that you vomited on my shoes!" He said with a disgusted look on his face.**

**"Oh God..." I mumbled. _How embarrassing._**

**"Now my shoes are ruined! They were my favorite pair!" He almost yelled.**

**"I'm really sorry Alec..." I muttered. A sudden thought hit me.**

**"Wait... You used your power on me didn't you?" I demanded.**

**"I had to Nez. You wouldn't stop talking, and I didn't want you to vomit all over me. So yes, I used my power on you." He said crossing his arms and looking at me square in the eyes. I just rolled my eyes. Just then, I noticed that I was wearing some kind of old-fashioned nightgown. It looked like it was at least two hundred years old.**

**"Alec, how did I get into this gown?" He scoffed at my question, as if I shouldn't be worried about this.**

**"One of our human female servants dressed you. I would've done it myself, but you still smelled like vomit. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." He answered nonchalantly.**

**"Oh, how considerate of you..." My voice trailed off as I rolled my eyes. _So if I hadn't smelled disgusting to him, he would've dressed me? He should be counting his blessings right now, if he had dressed me, I would probably kill him._**

**He scoffed at my response. "It was my pleasure." He said with his trademark smirk.**

**"Whatever Alec." I said as I crossed my arms. He chuckled a bit.**

**"Oh, I thought you should know, that Aro is aware of last night's events." I almost choked. _Was I going to be in trouble? God I hope not. What about Felix?_**

**"Really? What did he say?" I asked.**

**"He didn't say anything to me, except that he would like to see you." He answered.**

**"Is he mad?" I whispered. Alec chuckled again. _Apparently this was funny to him._**

**"Mad? I wouldn't know. But he does want to speak with you about last night, so you be the judge." He said smugly.**

**"What about Felix? Is he in trouble?"**

**"I don't know, I haven't seen Felix since we brought you back last night." Alec said.**

**"Oh..." Was all I could say. I started to feel really nauseous again.**

**"Well Nez, now that you're-" I put my index finger up to cut him off. If I didn't run now, I knew that I'd vomit all over Alec. And I would never hear the end of it.**

**"Hold that thought." I said as I ran to the bathroom and threw up.**

**As I sat gasping for air and vomiting, I felt my hair being moved away from my neck by an icy pair of hands. Alec was pulling my hair back for me?**

**"Alec... What are you doing?" I asked between gasps.**

**"Well we wouldn't want that beautiful hair of yours to get dirty, now would we?" He said nonchalantly. _Did he just say my hair was beautiful? This is new..._**

**"Thanks, but I'll take a shower anyway." I said as I wiped my mouth and stood up.**

**"Alright then, I'll wait for you in my room. As soon as you're done, knock on my door." He said.**

**"Ok, will do Alec." I smiled. With that, he left my room.**

**I grabbed my clothes, and went back into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let it heat up for a few minutes before I got in. I stared at myself in the mirror. _I can't believe I let Alec see me like this. I look like crap! Wait... Since when did I start caring about looking nice for Alec?_ I shook that thought quickly away.**

**The water was finally ready, so I got in. I took a little longer than I usually did, but I was enjoying the hot shower.**

* * *

**As soon as I finished, I dried myself off quickly and changed. I put on some make-up and fixed my curly hair.**

**I made my way to the door, and opened it. I walked across the hallway to Alec's room and knocked and waited for a few minutes. I heard nothing, then decided to knock again. Not even a second later, Alec opened the door and slid out. Not allowing me to see inside his room.**

**"Hey Aly." I said with a huge smile. His face turned sour. _If he could nickname me, then I could most certainly nickname him._**

**"Don't ever call me that again. Understood?" He sneered.**

**"What, only you can give nicknames out? How unfair Aly!" I said as I put my hand over my heart, feigning being hurt.**

**"What did I just tell you Cullen? Don't call me that!" He yelled.**

**"Geez lighten up Alec, it's just a joke!" I laughed.**

**"Whatever Nez, now let's go see Aro, shall we?" I nodded and we started walking towards Aro's office.**

**Once we reached Aro's door, Alec opened it and motioned for me to enter first. I walked in slowly, seeing Aro sitting at his desk reading something. He looked up and smiled broadly.**

**"Ah Renesmee, do come in. Have a seat." He said as he gestured towards the chair that sat in front of his desk. I gave a quick look at Alec, who waited by the door, and then I walked over, and sat down. I felt like I was in the principal's office.**

**"How are you today dear one?" Aro asked me, wearing his well-known creepy smile.**

**"I'm well, thank you." I said as I folded my hands together. I was surprised that he hadn't asked me to show him my thoughts yet. But I should probably be thankful for that.**

**"Well Renesmee, I've heard about the interesting turn of events yesterday. Would you like to tell me more about that?"**

**"Oh well, first off, I take full responsibility for what happened. It wasn't Felix's fault at all."**

**"Really now? Your willing to take the blame for Felix?" He asked as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk.**

**"Well, yes it was my idea in the first place. I practically begged him to take me, even though he warned me that you might not like it."**

**"Ah Felix was right about that, but not for the reasons you might think. It is not that I don't wish you to enjoy yourself while you're here, but if something happened to you, I'm very positive that your family would not forgive me since they have trusted me to look after you for a time. And I am doing my very best to mend our relationship with the Cullens." Aro finished.**

**"I'm very sorry, I never meant to put any of that in danger." I said looking down.**

**"Dear one, don't worry. The important thing is that you're safe. I was young once, and I remember wanting to do something I have never done before. Even if it was dangerous." Aro said as he smiled. The look on his face made me think that he was re-living whatever memories he had of himself doing something reckless. I found it hard to picture Aro as a young guy doing anything ridiculous. I chuckled quietly at the thought.**

**"What about Felix? Will he be in trouble?" Aro looked at me then laughed.**

**"No, no Felix merely got a talking to. I could see from his thoughts that it was indeed your idea. Nevertheless, I would hope that next time you would be more careful." He said as he waited for my response.**

**"Of course. After last night, I don't think I'll do anything like that again."**

**"That is good to hear. Now, about your training sessions." Aro began. _Crap, did he know how the last one went?_ I simply nodded and tried to contain my nerves.**

**"I would like you to resume once you feel better. I imagine that you are still recovering from last night's events?" He asked.**

**"Yes." I answered.**

**"Alright, not a problem. Rest for today, and hopefully tomorrow you can resume."**

**"Yes I hope so." I said as I smiled.**

**"Good. Well, I don't wish to keep you." Aro said as he stood up from his chair, to which I stood up as well.**

**"Promise me Renesmee, that you will be more careful." Aro said as he looked at me. _In that moment, he reminded me of my dad saying those exact same words to me. Weird..._**

**"I promise."**

**"Good, now I will see you later. Goodbye for now dear one" He said as I walked slowly towards the door. I turned around and nodded.**

**Once Alec and I were out the door, I let out a deep sigh. Alec just looked at me for a moment then turned away as we walked slowly down the hallway.**

**"What?" I asked him.**

**"You just seem relieved, that's all."**

**"Of course I'm relieved! I was so nervous that I would be in serious trouble. Not to mention Felix!"**

**"If that had been any other member of the guard, and not you, Aro would have punished them severely." Alec said.**

**"Are you saying he let me off easy?"**

**"That's exactly what I'm saying. He spared Felix his wrath because he saw that it was your idea. You're just lucky."**

**"I'm not lucky Alec. Why would you even say that?"**

**"Because Aro treats you differently than the rest of us. Almost as if he believes you're somehow better than us."**

**"Alec I'm not better than anyone. I think he honestly feels bad for what happened seven years ago. And he's trying hard to make up for that." I said.**

**"Maybe, but nonetheless, it is very annoying. Do you know that he has barely acknowledged my sister since you arrived?" He said with a hint of anger.**

**"No I didn't, but you can't blame me for that Alec. You really want me to feel sorry because your sister isn't the center of attention right now?"**

**"In a way you should. Jane isn't used to being second best. So when you came along, she became very angry that Aro didn't pay any attention to her. You have no idea how many times she has complained to me about you." Alec said annoyed.**

**"Well that just sounds like she's been spoiled and that's not my fault either. I didn't ask to be Aro's focus. Trust me, I don't want to be. And being the center of attention isn't all it's cracked up to be anyway."**

* * *

**Without even realizing it, we had walked out of the castle and into the Volturi's large garden. It was absolutely beautiful. I'd never seen anything this amazing in my life! _Who knew the Volturi liked gardens?_ I found a small bench seat, and sat down to admire the beautiful scene in front of me.**

**"I never knew you guys like to garden." I said as I chuckled.**

**"Well this may shock you, but this was Caius' idea. He designed and planted everything you see here." Alec told me as he looked around.**

**"Wow really? I never would've guessed that..." _I swear, I learn something new and shocking everyday I'm here! Caius, a landscaper, who knew?_**

**"Yes he enjoys working on this. In fact, he's had this garden for a few hundred years. He views this as a form of art. He comes here everyday and tends to it."**

**"He's not coming right now is he?" I asked. _I did like this garden, but its gardener? Not so much._ Alec chuckled at my question.**

**"No don't worry Nez, he comes here very early in the morning while you're sleeping." He said smirking.**

**"Oh thank God." I mumbled as I let out a deep sigh.**

**"You must be terribly frightened of him." Alec said with a knowing tone in his voice.**

**"You weren't supposed to hear that..."**

**"Vampires have exceptional hearing, remember?" Alec said as he smirked. I wondered if I'd ever get him to actually smile and laugh.**

**"Right..." I laughed. _I had only known Alec for a short time, but for some reason, I felt comfortable with him. I knew that despite our bickering back and forth, that I could tell him anything. After all, I had told him things before, and he proved to be a very good listener, and didn't constantly interrupt me. Something that my family did whenever I tried to talk with them._ As I was thinking about this, Alec's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.**

**"So tell me Nez, what did you mean exactly when you said being the center of attention isn't all its cracked up to be? I'm curious." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.**

**"Oh, well it's just that ever since I was born, and especially after the confrontation, my family became over protective... I mean they never let me do anything on my own. They think buying me things will take my focus off of it, but it doesn't. Would you believe that this is my first time outside of Washington as a teenager?"**

**"That hardly seems fair Nez."**

**"Believe me it's not. I had to fight tooth and nail with them for the chance to go to a regular school. It's not like I had to go, because uncle Jazz and grandpa Carlisle taught me everything. I wanted to experience normal life. Everyone else got to go, except me. But one day, they finally changed their minds and let me go after months of telling me no." I sighed.**

**"Did you make any friends at school?"**

**"A few, but they weren't real friends. They more like acquaintances. They treated me differently since they knew I was one of the weird Cullens. So I was basically an outcast."**

**"Maybe they are just trying to protect you Nez. You know there are a lot of bad things that could happen to you if you went out on your own."**

**"I know Alec, but I can take care of myself. I'm a lot stronger than I look. If it's not them trying to over protect me, it's Jake. They all treat me like I'm a baby!" I said in a frustrated tone.**

**"Of course the mutt would want you in his sights at all times." Alec mumbled.**

**"Ya well, that's mainly due to the imprint like I told you before."**

**"About that, how do you really feel about being imprinted on?" He asked me. _Wow what a question._**

**"I hate it with every fiber of my being Alec."**

**"So then why are your parents forcing this on you?" I was about to answer that, but then I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday during my training session. I needed to find out why he left like he did, so I changed the subject abruptly.**

**"Alec, what happened during training yesterday? Why did you leave like that?"**

**"I told you already, I had to report to Aro." He said as anger flashed across his face.**

**"Really? Well I have it on good authority that you in fact did not go see Aro like you told me." I said smugly.**

**"Look Nez, I don't know who told you that, but they're wrong. Besides, I don't have to tell you everything I do."**

**"Alec why are you being like this? I know you weren't with Aro when you said you were. Can't you just tell me the truth? What caused you to get angry and leave like that?"**

**"Nez, I don't answer to you. So just drop it, please." He said. I noticed his hands were balled up into fists. I hated seeing him upset, I wished there was something I could do to calm him down. Then a thought occurred to me. I could try to send him a thought or memory. I concentrated, and focused on sending a memory and it worked.**

**_It was during the big confrontation seven years ago. I was just a little girl standing between my parents and Jacob. I watched in horror as the Volturi and their large army approached us, I shuddered at the sight. The Volturi didn't look physically scary to me, other than the fact they wanted me dead. They were all much taller, making me feel so small. I looked behind the masters and saw the most interesting face I had ever seen in my short life. I knew from my parents that this was Alec. He looked very handsome, and calm. I didn't think he really wanted to hurt me. Something about his face calmed me. Right then, I knew I would be ok._**

**As I stopped projecting the memory, I noticed Alec's hands relaxed. He looked at me with wide eyes. I would say he even looked shocked.**

**"You sent me that memory so easily..."**

**"Yep." I said as I smiled.**

**"I didn't even know you recognized me back then. And you thought I was handsome?" He said smirking.**

**"Of course, I was a little girl. I thought all older guys were good looking." I laughed. And for the first time ever, Alec actually laughed. Not chuckled, but really laughed. My heart swelled with happiness as I heard his laughter. I loved the sound of it.**

**"You should laugh more often, it sounds nice." I told him, wondering if I shouldn't have said that.**

**"When I'm around you Nez, I feel like I'm human again. You've made me laugh more in the past few days, than I have in the past thousand years." _I made him feel human? Now that's really saying something. In that moment, I felt so happy that I could jump around! But of course, as much as I wanted to, I didn't._**

**"Glad I could help." I beamed. Alec smiled.**

**"Now we just need to figure out why you're suddenly able to send me your thoughts so easily. You had such a difficult time before. Even then, it seemed like I had provoked you in some way, and now it seems you sent it effortlessly." He said as he pondered this.**

**"Ya it just seemed so easy this time. I didn't have to struggle at all. You know what, let me try something." I said. I sent him my memory of seeing this garden for the first time.**

**"It worked again." He said astonished.**

**"This is so cool! I've never been able to send my thoughts to anyone without touching them. But why is it suddenly so easy?" I said excitedly.**

**"I don't know. I think we should speak with Aro about this, what do you think?" _Alec was actually asking for my opinion?_**

**"If he knows the answer, then I don't see why not."**

**"Alright, then come with me and we'll head back to his office." He said as he took my hand gently for the first time. We both felt that electric whatever it is again and exchanged looks, but said nothing.**

**I was so excited by what I had finally achieved, that I was almost afraid of the answer. But whatever the answer was, it couldn't be that bad, could it?**

* * *

**********A/N: I don't know why I decided to give Caius a garden, other than I thought it would be funny. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! You're reviews always make me happy! ************Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Hello faithful readers! I had sudden burst of inspiration, so here is chapter 11!**

* * *

******************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Eleven

**********************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**Once Alec and I reached Aro's office, we explained the situation to him. The look on Aro's face made me think that he knew exactly what the cause was. He had this very weird, yet knowing smile. I was hoping that he would be of more help, but evidently, I was wrong. All Aro said was "you must figure this out on your own. And in time, you will have your answer." _What the hell did that even mean? I guess I'm impatient. I really need to know why, after so much difficulty, I'm now able to send thoughts to Alec?_ Needless to say, Alec and I were both very confused.**

**So for the next two weeks, I continued to rack my brain for the answer to my dilemma. I'd even tried to use my power on Felix and Demetri, but it just didn't work. It was as if there was a wall blocking me. _Was there something wrong with me?_ But that couldn't be true, because I could send my thoughts to Alec so easily, that it had become second nature to me. If I wanted to send him a thought or memory, I didn't have to concentrate anymore. I even told my parents about my newly developed power. They were really proud of me. But I left out the part that I was only able to use it on Alec. G_od knows they'd freak out for eternity._**

**So here I was sitting next to the window in my room. It was a cold rainy day, so I was stuck inside the castle. Alec was busy doing something with Jane, and Felix and Demetri were off on some mission, so I was alone and bored.**

**Just then I got a notification on my iPad. I went over to check it, and saw it was an email from Alice. She had sent me a video of me cliff diving with Jake, Embry, and Quil. It was taken just a few days before I came to Volterra. As I watched the video, I remembered it like it was yesterday.**

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"Come on guys do I really have to?" I asked the pack as I looked over the cliff._**

**_"Yes Nessie you have to! It's like a right of passage. Come on, it's not that bad." Jake said smiling._**

**_"But, I don't know... It's a really long way down... You know I'm terrified of heights!"_**

**_"You'd think a half-vampire would be a lot braver than this..." Embry joked._**

**_"I hope you're not making fun of me mutt." I said as I crossed my arms._**

**_"Of course not Nessie! I would never do such a thing!" Embry laughed._**

**_The three of them walked closer to me, causing me to inch closer to the edge of the cliff, while Quil was still recording._**

**_"Quil you better turn that damn thing off right now, or I'll throw you and that camera in the water!" I demanded. The guys started laughing. Then they all looked at each other oddly._**

**_"Hey Nessie, look at that." Jake said pointing somewhere in the sky. I looked in the direction he pointed to, and then out of nowhere, Jake and Embry pushed me off the damn cliff! I didn't know what happened until I hit the water icy cold water. They would definitely pay for this._**

**_"You asses! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled up to them. They all just stood and laughed._**

**__*******End of flashback**__*******  


**I smiled to myself at the memory. Suddenly, I felt something freezing cold touch my shoulder. I leapt up so fast, that I almost dropped my iPad. I turned around to see Alec.**

**"Shit Alec! I didn't even hear you come in!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding so fast, I thought I might die.**

**"Why I've never heard you use such colorful language Nez!" He laughed.**

**"Ya well, you scared the crap out of me."**

**"What was that you were watching? I mean I saw it, but what was it exactly?"**

**"Jake, Embry, and Quil decided to take me cliff diving that day. I didn't really wanna go since I'm afraid of heights. But they talked me into it..." My voice trailed off.**

**"Afraid of heights? I've never heard of a vampire being afraid of heights." He chuckled.**

**"Well I've got my human half to thank for that." I said flatly.**

**"Nonetheless, it is very amusing that you would be afraid of such things."**

**"Ha ha Alec. So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Jane were doing something?"**

**"Aro needed to speak with Jane. And I have nothing else to do, so I decided to come check on you." He said as he sat on my bed across from me.**

**"So you're bored, right?" I asked him. _It was obvious that he was._**

**"Yes in fact I am. It's a shame it's raining today, otherwise we most definitely wouldn't be trapped here."**

**"Ya I know what you mean..." I muttered looking out the window.**

**"You never did tell me why your parents are forcing you to be with that mutt. So do tell." He said eyeing me curiously.**

**"Why is it so important for you to know?" I chuckled.**

**"Just curious." He said simply.**

**"Ok then. Well my parents don't know the truth. I haven't told them."**

**"And why haven't you said anything?"**

**"It's hard to explain Alec."**

**"Try me. I think you'll find that I am very adept at understanding even the most complex of subjects." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. _He was right about that. He always did seem to understand what I truly meant._**

**"Well it's more my mom. You see, when my dad left her, my mom and Jake fell in love. Then she found out that dad came here wanting to die, so she obviously chose my dad, and basically broke Jake's heart in the process. Then, when she first found out about Jake imprinting on me, mom was furious. But after awhile, she got used to the idea, and started thinking that I would make up for her mistake. And Jake would finally be happy."**

**"Wow..." Alec muttered.**

**"Ya I told you it would be hard to explain. Not to mention how weird it is."**

**"I don't think that anyone should tell you who to be with. That is your choice, and yours alone. After all, you're the one who will be living with that person, not them. Right?" Alec said.**

**"Exactly. That's what I've wanted to tell my mom, but I know she just won't understand. I know I wouldn't have too much of an issue with my dad. He's never fully embraced the idea of Jacob and me. I mean he's always been nice to him, but I can tell he just isn't that comfortable with it."**

**"Well, I for one think you are better off without the mutt. If you don't truly love him, then you shouldn't be with him." Although he was right, it made me wonder, had Alec ever been in love before?**

**"Can I ask you a personal question Alec?"**

**"Sure..." He answered with an unsure tone in his voice.**

**"Have you ever been in love? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He looked a little taken aback by my question at first, but then he seemed to relax. I_ figured given the fact he's been around for over a millennium, he's most likely been with a few girls. But love? That was something else entirely. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the truth._**

**"No, it's alright Nez. But to answer your question, yes I have." The moment he said it, I felt my heart sink. _Perhaps it was foolish of me to think that he hasn't loved anyone else. Even more foolish to think he might love someone like me._**

**"Tell me about her." I said, as I looked him straight in the eyes, while I tried my best to conceal my sadness. He looked at me strangely for a moment, and then seemed to shake it off.**

**"Her name was Adeline. But I always called her Adie. We were betrothed to each other when I was still human. She was a year younger than I was." He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts.**

**"Her father was a blacksmith, and her mother had died when Adie was young, so it was left to her to care for her younger brother. But her father wanted her to marry, and he had known my family for years since we lived in the same village. So my parents spoke to him about a potential marriage. Which was agreed upon. We were betrothed when I was thirteen and she was twelve."**

**"That's a little young to be engaged, isn't it?" I asked.**

**"By today's standards, yes. But back then, it was very common for families to arrange marriages while their children were very young. It was agreed that Adie and I wouldn't marry until she reached sixteen, and I was seventeen." It was very interesting hearing how life was back in a different period of time. I wondered briefly what Alec looked as a human, but I quickly shoved that thought aside when he started speaking again.**

**"For the next four years, Adie and I grew very close. I visited her whenever I had the chance to do so. I can still picture her face. She had shoulder length curly brown hair, and bright green eyes. She preferred to keep her hair short. She just didn't like long hair for some reason. Adie was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She and Jane became good friends during this time. If it wasn't me visiting Adie, it was Jane." I found myself getting jealous of this supposedly beautiful girl. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't.**

**"Adie and Jane were friends? Did they talk about you behind your back?" I laughed. I bet they probably did. ****I found it hard to picture Jane having friends. But I guessed that when she was human, she must've been a lot different.**

**"Most likely. They talked about everything, so I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." He chuckled.**

**"For the longest time, I had only seen Adie as someone I was betrothed to. But then one day, I realized that I was in love with her. And I would do anything to protect her. I also knew that she loved me the same way." My heart ached with sadness as he said those words. _I can't believe I'm feeling this way about a Volturi guard of all people!_**

**"When we were a few months away from our wedding, the rumors about Jane and I being witches began circulating around the village. Even Jane's fiancé broke off their engagement. He didn't want anything to do with a supposed witch. Adie's father heard the rumors, and abruptly ended our engagement as well. He even forbade her from seeing me again." He said as he looked down at the floor. I could instantly tell this was beginning to get difficult for him to talk about. But he continued anyway.**

**"Adie refused to listen to her father's orders. So one night, she snuck out of her home, and came to my house. Not long after, her father showed up and beat me. He thought that were doing something inappropriate, not to mention he thought I was a witch. Her father refused to listen to me telling him that nothing happened. He dragged her out of my house kicking and screaming." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.**

**"Alec, you don't have to continue if it's too hard." I said to him.**

**"No, I'm fine Nez." He told me. I simply nodded.**

**"The next day I heard about a funeral being planned, and when I heard who the funeral was for, I broke down crying. It was for Adie. Her father had beaten her to death because he thought I caused her to bring shame to her family. I remember feeling so horrible. I had caused the death of my beloved and I wanted nothing more than to die right then and there." I wished with all my being there was some way to make him feel better. But I realized, there was no way. I put my hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.**

**"Alec I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy." I said as I looked down at the floor.**

**"It's alright Nez. It feels good to talk about it. Not long after that happened, I got my wish, sort of. My sister and I were condemned to be burned at the stake for being witches."**

**I couldn't believe that Alec and Jane had been through so much. It's no wonder they were so close. I even started to feel bad for being rude to Jane. Yes, she was rude to me first, but that was probably her way of protecting herself. I made myself promise that I would get to know her. Like any girl our age, she probably wished for a good friend, besides her brother. I knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but I was definitely going to try.**

**"You know Alec, you didn't have to tell me that. I know that must've been hard to talk about."**

**"It was Nez. But I feel better talking to you about it. You're a good listener." He said with a small smile.**

**"Do you think you'll ever love anyone else again Alec?" _Whoa where did that question come from? He just told me something from his painful past, and here I am wanting to know if he'll love again?_ He looked a little surprised by this question for a moment.**

**"I don't think so Nez. Adie was my one true love. If I were to love someone else, I would never stop feeling guilty. And that's already something I live with everyday. I can't replace her."**

**In that moment, I felt like I'd been shot in the chest. When I first arrived here, you could say I was infatuated with Alec. But the deep pain I felt inside my heart and soul was due to something very different. I had to face the harsh reality that I had been trying my hardest to ignore. I was in love with him, and he would never love me back. I felt like I wanted to cry right then. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't let Alec know the pain I was in. It's not like he would really care anyway. If anything, we were just friends. I struggled to keep the tears at bay. It was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done.**

**"Nez are you alright?" I knew if I opened my mouth to answer, I'd end up crying and make a fool of myself. So I just nodded. He didn't look convinced at all.**

**"Whatever you say Nez. Listen, I must go speak with Aro. So I'll be back later." He said as he stood. I stayed in my seat, unable to move. I nodded again, rather then answer him verbally. I knew that the moment he walked out that door, I would burst into tears. He looked at me strangely, as if he were trying to figure out what was wrong with me.**

**"I'll see you later Nez." He said as he walked out the door. And just as the door closed behind him, I let the tears fall. I wasn't just crying, I was balling. _I couldn't believe I was actually balling over a guy. This wasn't like me at all._**

* * *

**I just lay on my bed for what seemed like hours staring up at the ceiling. How foolish could I be to think that Alec, a high-ranking Volturi guard could love me? Of course he wouldn't. And he never will. After I was done sulking, I stood up and wiped the tears off of my face. Then I heard my phone ring. It was Jake. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now, but without thinking, I answered it.**

**"Hello?" I said in a raspy voice.**

**"Nessie, is that you? Are you ok?" He asked with concern.**

**"Ya Jake it's me. I'm fine. How are you doing?"**

**"I'm good. But you don't sound fine. What's up Nessie?"**

**"It's nothing Jake." I said flatly.**

**"Nessie, come on. I've known you for how long? I can tell when you're hiding something." _Why couldn't he just let this go?_**

**"Jake, please I don't wanna talk about it right now."**

**"Those leeches haven't been mistreating you, have they? Because I swear, if they lay a hand on you I'll-"**

**"No Jake they haven't!" I yelled cutting him off.**

**"Alright Nessie, I'm just worried about you, that's all." He said in an attempt to calm me down.**

**"I know Jake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just stressed right now." Right as I finished my sentence, I heard my door open. Alec had returned earlier than I expected. He looked at me for a moment, probably seeing the remnants of my tears.**

**"Nez I need to talk to you." Alec said.**

**"Nessie, who's that? What's going on?" Jake demanded.**

**"Jake I'm gonna have to call you back. Bye." I said hanging up on him abruptly.**

**"Talking to your mutt I see." Alec said somewhat irritated.**

**"Jake just called to see how I was doing. Anyway, what's up? You said you needed to talk to me?"**

**"Yes, Aro would like to speak to both of us in the throne room shortly. He says it is very important."**

**"Really? Do you know what it's about?" I asked him.**

**"No I don't unfortunately. I asked him, but he said it was far too important to tell me without you there too."**

**"Oh ok... That's not weird at all." I muttered.**

**"We should get going then. He wants us to meet him in the throne room." Alec said as he walked to the door. I got up and followed close behind.**

* * *

**The entire walk there, I tried to figure out what on earth Aro would want to talk to both of us about. This is strange for sure.**

**As we approached the throne room doors, Alec opened them and gestured me to go in first. I walked inside, with Alec close behind. It seemed like the entire guard was there. _Was I being sentenced to death for something?_ I started to get so nervous, that my hands were visibly shaking. Aro stood from his seat and approached us.**

**"Ah Renesmee, I'm glad you're here."**

**"Alec said you wanted to speak to us about something important? I said while I tried to conceal my shaking hands, which Aro noticed.**

**"Do not be afraid dear one. No one is in trouble." He said. I noticed Jane was off to the side scowling at me. _Big surprise there._**

**"Well then what is it?" I asked somewhat relieved.**

**"I know that you have yet to find the answer to the issue regarding your power, correct?" Aro asked as he walked around us slowly. I took note that Alec had not gone to stand by his sister like he usually did.**

**"Yes, that's correct."**

**"I have the answer." He said with that creepy smile of his.**

**"You do? What is it?" I asked excitedly.**

**"Are you quite sure you both want to know?" _Why would he be asking Alec if he wanted to know? I mean this was my issue, right?_**

**"Yes." We said in unison.**

**"I'm going to be direct with you. Is that alright with you?" _Come on just tell me already!_**

**"Yes that's fine." I answered.**

**"Renesmee, the reason you are able to send him your thoughts so easily is because Alec is your mate." My mouth literally dropped open. _Did I just hear that right? How did this even happen?_**

**"Master, with all due respect, are you sure about this?" Alec asked. I could tell that Alec wasn't that pleased with the news.**

**"Of course dear one. This information comes from Marcus himself."**

**The next thing I knew, Alec sped off angrily out of the throne room, leaving me alone to deal with this.**

**"Renesmee I'm so sorry for Alec's impolite behavior. I will deal with him myself."**

**This was all too much, I couldn't even answer. My head was spinning so fast, that I felt like I was about to pass out. My body was rapidly going weak. I couldn't stand anymore. The last thing I remembered, I was falling to the ground, and Aro was leaning over me trying to say something to me. After that, I blacked out completely.**

* * *

**********A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you did! As always, thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Sorry for the delay! My internet was out. Anyway, here is chapter 12!**

* * *

**********************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Twelve

**************************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**As I slowly began slipping back into consciousness, I felt aches and pains in every fiber of my being. But it wasn't so much physical pain I was in, but emotional. I remembered everything that happened before I blacked out. Why Aro chose to tell Alec & I that we were mates in front of the entire guard was beyond me. Maybe he did it for kicks. All I knew was that it was probably one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me. Not to mention, I was basically rejected in front them! I mean, it's not like I would force Alec into some kind of relationship with me. I wasn't that kind of person, but it did hurt a little. All I knew was that the next time I saw Alec, it would be very awkward. We were friends I guess, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to be my guard anymore.**

**_Oh God! How could I forget? Just exactly how am I supposed to explain this to my parents? I didn't have to see the future to know that my parents would drag me back home, and lecture me like it was my fault. Yes, I liked and probably loved Alec, but I didn't ask for this to happen! But knowing my parents, they would blame me first and then Alec. And Jake, don't even get me started with him. He and my family would probably put me on house arrest for eternity!_**

**I'm doing it again, giving myself a major headache from this thinking. That's become a habit of mine lately. I slowly opened my eyes, and what greeted me, was rather shocking and frightening.**

**Jane was standing against the wall across from my bed. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was statue, standing so perfectly still. A statue with blood red eyes of course. _Why was she even here, in my room?_ _Last time I checked, she hated me!_**

**"Jane." I said as I sat up in bed. She turned to look at me quickly.**

**"Half-breed." I scoffed at her reply. _She was definitely going to be a tough one to crack._**

**"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my room?" I questioned looking her straight in the eyes. It was sort of creepy, but I didn't back down.**

**"Aro has forced me to watch you until you awakened." She spat.**

**"Forced? But where's Alec?"**

**"My brother is occupied at the moment." She hissed. Clearly, she didn't want me asking anything about her brother.**

**"Ok... But you said you were forced, what did you mean by that?"**

**"Aro chose me to watch you since the other guard members were busy..." Her voice trailed off, as if she were going to add something. But she didn't, and I thought it best not to press her.**

**"So does that mean you'll be my guard for today?"**

**"Unfortunately yes. For awhile at least." She said as her hands were balling up into fists.**

**"Oh goody..." I muttered under my breath. Jane glared at me for a moment, and then seemed to shake it off.**

**"How long was I asleep for?" I asked her.**

**"Since yesterday afternoon." Jane answered in a business-like tone. _I guess I was more traumatized than I thought._**

**"Wow... So what's on the agenda for today then?" I asked in a peppy tone that was a little too much for Jane's taste.**

**"I'm to take you to see Aro. Get up and get dressed. Then meet me outside when you're done." She said as she left my room. _Haven't I seen Aro enough lately? Especially after yesterday's events._**

**_Wow, that was probably the weirdest conversation ever. And by weird, I mean awkward._**

**I wanted to take a quick shower, but then I realized that Jane would probably get impatient. So I just brushed my hair, put on some make-up, and quickly changed. I walked out of my room, and closed the door. I saw Jane waiting for me in front of Alec's room.**

* * *

**"Took you long enough half-breed." Jane said under her breath. I was about to say something to that, but I decided not to.**

**Without another word, Jane started walking briskly. I followed her and began to wonder what Jane thought about her brother being my mate. I guessed she hated it.**

**"Jane, can I ask you a question?"**

**"You just did half-breed." I rolled my eyes. How did I know she would say something smart?**

**"Fine, can I ask you two questions?" She simply nodded.**

**"What do you think about your brother being my mate?" Jane scoffed at my question.**

**"I don't believe you want to know what I really think half-breed." She said smugly.**

**"Oh but I do Jane. I'm curious; I mean we're practically family. It's almost like you're my sister!" I exclaimed. Perhaps I was pushing her on this, but it was funny to see her reaction. She stopped in her tracks.**

**"Listen half-breed, you and I are not family. You are unworthy to be my brother's mate. Don't ever say that we're family, because we aren't." She spat. I had to stifle my laughter. It's not like I was surprised she'd say something like that.**

**"Are you mocking me half-breed?" I couldn't keep it in anymore. I just started laughing. _It seemed like everything Jane said to me ended with the word, "half-breed."_ I don't know why, but it made me laugh more. She probably thought I was insane. _Ya I was taunting her, but it was fun._**

**"No never!" I said between laughs. Jane looked as if she were about to explode. Then, she seemed to compose herself.**

**"Renesmee, you have no idea how much I want to rip your throat out. Unfortunately, I can't because you're my brother's mate. But if you keep pushing me, I may forget about that and simply kill you. Now you don't want that, do you?" She asked, pretending like she was concerned for my safety. _That was the first time she's called me by my first name._**

**"Definitely not." I answered.**

**"Good, because I wouldn't want to explain your death to my brother." I was about to ask her what she meant by that, but we finally reached Aro's office.**

**"Go inside half-breed."**

**"You're not coming?"**

**"No, I have things to do. So go." I did as I was told, and walked into the room. As usual, Aro was sitting at his desk, reading something. When he heard me enter, he looked up at me and grinned like an idiot.**

**"Ah Renesmee, do come in." I walked over and sat in the chair, like I'd done before.**

**"You wanted to see me?" I really didn't have patience to deal with Aro's weirdness. He better make this fast.**

**"Yes, I wanted to speak with you about yesterday." He stopped and looked as if he were waiting for me to say something. But I didn't. Instead, I crossed my arms.**

**"Ah well, I suspect that you are not quite happy with me for the way I told you?" _What an astute observation Aro! A miracle has happened in Volterra! He's not just a lying, scheming old vampire, he's actually smart!_**

**"You're quite right."**

**"Renesmee, I do hope you can forgive me. I just wanted to tell you both together." Really? You'd think that the ruler of the vampire world would have a better excuse than that.**

**"You could've told us in private. Or better yet, you didn't have to tell us at all. I mean, I'm pretty sure Alec doesn't want anything to do with me." I told him defiantly. It was probably stupid of me to be talking back to Aro, but I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. He knew that my family would kick his ass. If my parents ever found out that I "talked back" to Aro, they'd be proud, then lecture me.**

**"Oh dear one, I'm sure that isn't true. Alec just needs some time. He has been alone for many years." He said trying to convince me.**

**"With all due respect sir, Alec doesn't care for me. So I could give him all the time in the world and he still wouldn't care. I won't force him to be with me."**

**"Oh I'm not so sure about that..." Aro's voice trailed off. _What was he talking about?_ I just rolled my eyes when Aro continued.**

**"I do believe that this calls for a celebration, don't you?" He asked excitedly. _Celebration, what for?_**

**"A celebration for what?" I asked.**

**"A celebration to commemorate your union with Alec." _Apparently this guy hasn't been listening. Either that, or he's on some kind of crack._**

**"I don't think that's a good idea. There's nothing to celebrate." I said.**

**"Oh dear Renesmee! There is every reason to celebrate! Do you know that finding your soul mate is a very rare thing? And when a vampire does find one, they must cherish it forever. You have no idea how blessed you and Alec are, do you?"**

**"No, I guess I don't see the blessing in my mate rejecting me." I answered.**

**"Don't worry child, that will soon pass." Ya right. I'll believe when I see it.**

**"I'm not going to change your mind about this celebration thing, am I?"**

**"You are a very clever girl!" He answered smiling. _I guess that's a no._**

**"When will this celebration take place? And who will be there?"**

**"It will be tomorrow evening. You may invite your family if you wish."**

**"Um actually I don't think inviting my family would be such a good idea."**

**"Why not? I would love to see my dear friend Carlisle."**

**"Well, I just don't think they'll be happy about this. Besides, nothing is even going on between Alec and me. So there's really no reason to tell them." I said hoping Aro would believe my words. They were true, but knowing Aro, he'd try to persuade me to invite them.**

**"Alright dear, that is entirely your choice. Now for the celebration, wear something formal."**

**"Ok I think I have something in my closet." I didn't want to do this at all. But I knew Aro would make me go regardless.**

**"Can I ask you a question Aro?"**

**"Of course dear!" He smiled broadly.**

**"Well you said that my ability to send my thoughts to Alec without touching him is due to us being mates. How does something like that happen?"**

**"Ah yes. I'm no expert in the matter, but it seems that you have created some sort of telepathic connection with him. Becoming mates strengthened this. While you are now able to communicate with him in this manner, he may not."**

**"Oh... Why is that?"**

**"Alec's special ability is a physical one. Whereas yours, is a telepathic one. I believe that he will probably never be able to communicate with you in this manner, because he does not possess a telepathic ability of his own." He answered.**

**"Oh I see." I said as I looked down to the floor. I was beginning to feel bad. _Alec didn't want any of this, yet somehow I forced it on him in a way. Unintentionally of course._ I frowned at the thought.**

**"Don't frown dear one. You have plenty to be thankful for. Now I won't keep you, as I'm sure you'd like to prepare yourself for tomorrow." I simply nodded. Aro and I both stood, and he walked me to the door.**

**"I shall see you tomorrow Renesmee." He said as he opened the door.**

**"Alright Aro." I said and nodded, and then I walked out the door. I was by myself, Jane wasn't there. I just walked and walked. I wondered where Alec was. _He seemed pretty angry yesterday, so how could Aro even think Alec would warm up to idea of me being his mate?_**

**As I considered this, I walked right into a cold stone wall. But it wasn't a wall, it was Felix. Again.**

**"Little Nez we gotta stop meeting this way!" He burst out laughing as I rubbed my nose. It was throbbing.**

**"Damn Felix, if you know I'm coming, move outta the way! I don't know how many more times my nose will survive this!" I laughed.**

**"You want me to get you some ice for that?" He asked.**

**"Na I'll be fine."**

**"So..." Felix started. "You and Alec seemed to take the news very well." He said grinning like an idiot.**

**"Ya really... That was probably the most embarrassing thing ever."**

**"Ah don't worry about it. If you think that's embarrassing, one time Aro walked in on me and Renata doing it. And Aro just stood there watching. Poor Renata, I haven't been able to get her to sleep with me since!" He laughed. _Never would've guessed Aro was a peeping Tom!_**

**"Ewww no offense, but your master is a pervert!" I said laughing so hard, I thought my ribs would crack.**

**"None taken. I'll admit, Aro is what's the word? Ah weird. Ya Aro's weird at times." I just laughed. I hoped Aro wouldn't mind being called a pervert and weirdo by us.**

**"Hey have you seen Alec?"**

**"Don't you mean lover boy?"**

**"Shut up Felix." I said as I smacked him on the arm.**

**"Was that supposed to hurt Little Nez?" He mocked jokingly.**

**"Haha Felix. Seriously though, have you seen him?"**

**"Sorry kiddo, I haven't. You know I'm actually surprised he found a mate. I mean he slept with loads of girls, but he's never been in love. I thought he'd grow old alone. Get it? Grow old?" Felix burst out laughing.**

**"You really crack yourself up don't you?" I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"You bet!"**

**"So did Aro tell you anything about tomorrow?"**

**"Nope. What's going on tomorrow?" Just as I was about to answer him, someone approached us. It was Alec. He looked bugged about something.**

**"Hey Al, where've you been? Felix asked him.**

**"I've been busy." Alec replied, sounding annoyed.**

**"Hey Alec." I chimed in with a smile.**

**"Renesmee." He said and nodded. _What, now he won't call me Nez?_**

**"So what were you about to tell me Little Nez?" Felix asked, turning to me. _Did Alec even know about this?_**

**"Oh uh, I don't remember."**

**"What? But you were just starting to tell me!" Felix pressed.**

**"I said I don't remember, ok?" I told him in hopes that he would catch the hint to drop the subject. _Apparently Felix was a little slow on the uptake._**

**"How could you not remember?-" I cut him off before he could finish.**

**"I really don't remember, k? Anyway, I gotta go now." Not waiting for an answer, I dashed off to my room. I figured that was the best way to get out of that situation.**

* * *

**Once I got to my room, I plopped on my bed. It seemed like Alec was already acting as if I didn't exist. I tried not to think of it that way, but it was hard not to. Just then, I heard a knock on my door.**

**"Come in." The door opened instantly, revealing Alec. He walked in,closing the door behind himself and took a seat in a chair across from me. He was silent. Just staring up at the ceiling. It was really awkward.**

**"So uh, how have you been today?" _How have you been today? That's the best thing you can think of Renesmee?_**

**"I'm fine." He said while still looking at the ceiling. _Now I was getting annoyed. He was acting like I had some disease, like he had when we first met._**

**"Is this how it's going to be now? You're going to act like I don't exist?" In an instant, he was only inches away from me.**

**"Yes, this is how it's going to be. I can't believe this is even happening! I'm stuck with a half-breed! Do you know how embarrassing that is? I hope you're not expecting anything from me, because you won't get anything." He spat. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. His words stung my heart so badly, I thought I might die. I literally felt pain in my chest when he said it. I had to struggle to keep myself looking composed on the outside. But inside? That was a different story. It felt like my insides were tearing themselves apart.**

**"I don't expect anything from you Alec. You're not obligated to be with me, ok?" I have no idea how I was even able to say that without sounding like I would cry.**

**"Good. So from now on, I'll just be your guard. Nothing more." _He didn't even want to be my friend anymore. This is so messed up! I wondered how he'd handle the celebration tomorrow..._**

**"Well then tomorrow will definitely be awkward." He looked at me curiously. _He didn't know yet._**

**"What's going on tomorrow?"**

**"Aro is planning a celebration of some kind for our union." I answered. I tried to act like I didn't care about this, but the fact is, I really do. Anger flashed across his face.**

**"I can't believe this. My own master is bent on humiliating me even more! A celebration? Has he gone mad?" _In that moment, I realized how selfish Alec was being. He didn't even ask how I felt about it. I guess he thought it didn't matter for me, since I was just a lowly half-breed. I just wanted to go home! But I knew if I did that, I'd look like I was running away. I'd just have to suck it up and deal with this like an adult._**

**When he noticed I didn't respond to his complaints, he glanced at me.**

**"Don't tell me you're happy about this." He asked, but it came out more of an accusation. I turned to face him and tried my very best not to show any hints of sadness.**

**"No Alec I'm not. Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to take a nap."**

**"A nap? Haven't you slept enough?"**

**"Why does it matter to you? You're just someone who is guarding me, remember? So please, I'd like to be left alone." I walked over to my door and opened it, motioning for him to leave. He was taken aback by my behavior, but I really didn't care. He stood up slowly, and walked out. He turned his head briefly, giving me some sort of look, but I just looked at the floor. I shut the door behind him, and sat on my bed crying. The tears just kept falling. I couldn't believe I was crying over him! I mean the guy made it pretty clear that I embarrassed him, and wanted nothing to do with me. I guess that's why it hurt so much. I actually saw something in him that was beautiful. I could give him a chance, but he wasn't willing to give me one.**

**I cried until my eyes hurt so much, I could barely open them. How in the world was I going to make it through tomorrow!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are Renesmee's internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner! I had a little trouble writing this chapter in the beginning, and wasn't able to get to a computer to post it when I finally finished. (I write this on my iPhone.) Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story! :)**

* * *

**************************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Thirteen

******************************__****_Renesmee's POV_**_  
_

**I awakened the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I was too tired to talk or get up, so I just closed my eyes and hoped whoever it was would go away. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Today would be a tough day. I could feel it. I just wanted to escape the coming torture. I looked over at my phone to see what time it was. It was already 11 in the morning.**

**The knocks on the door soon turned into pounding. I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to ignore it, but no such luck.**

**"Ren, I know you're in there. Please, let me in." A voice said. I knew it was Heidi. _But why was she here?_ I forced myself out of the bed and unlocked my door. By the horrified expression on Heidi's face, I guessed I looked like crap. I was in my pajamas and my hair was no doubt a mess. I stepped back, and allowed her to come inside.**

**"Did you just wake up Renesmee?"**

**"Umm ya... So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I asked groggily.**

**"Well, I'm here to make you look beautiful. I'm going to do your hair and make-up." She smiled. _Oh no, this sounded like Alice all over again._**

**"Thanks Heidi, but you don't have to. I can do it." I said hoping I didn't come off rude.**

**"Nonsense Ren. Tonight is a special night for you. Which means, you deserve to be pampered. Now, go shower and I'll pick out a dress for you." She instructed.**

**"But-"**

**"No buts. Do as I say!" Heidi demanded. I guess I had no choice, so I grabbed my things and got in the shower.**

**Once I was dried off, I put my black satin robe on and walked out. Heidi was moving around my room at vampire speed getting everything set up.**

**"Oh good you've finished. Come sit in the chair, so I can start working on your hair." I did as I was told, and took a seat.**

**"So who put you up to this?" I asked her. She turned around quickly and smiled.**

**"No one dear! I enjoy doing this. In fact, it's a hobby of mine. Besides, Aro didn't need me for anything, so I thought I could be of some help to you."**

**"Oh well, thanks... But I'm not particularly looking forward to tonight." I told her.**

**"Oh? Why not?" Instead of telling her everything, I decided to show her. I stood up and placed my hand on her cheek. I showed her everything that happened with Alec since I've been here. As I pulled my hand away, she glanced at me and smirked.**

**"So obviously you can tell why I'm not so thrilled about this party." I mumbled.**

**"I wouldn't worry about Alec. Everything will be alright." She said while she combed my hair.**

**"Why does everyone keep saying that? It won't be alright! He doesn't care for me like that. I don't even understand why Aro is so insistent on this ridiculous party."**

**"Well Aro loves to throw parties. In fact, we're probably overdue for one anyway. He just needed a good excuse to have one. And about Alec, you'll just have to trust me on this Ren. Everything will be alright." Something about her words made me want to believe her. I didn't know Heidi that well, but she was very easy to talk to.**

**"I don't see how it can be. I feel bad because Alec doesn't want this, yet it's being forced on him. I feel responsible somehow..."**

**"How do you know Alec doesn't want it?"**

**"You saw everything I showed you. He made it pretty clear."**

**"Oh Ren... You probably wouldn't know this since you haven't known him that long. While I am disappointed with the way he handled this with you, I can tell he is just afraid."**

**"Afraid of what? Alec doesn't seem like the kind of person that gets scared." I was somewhat shocked. I hadn't expected her to tell me he was afraid of something.**

**"When he told you about how he lost Adie, did he tell you how that made him feel?"**

**"He said he felt responsible for her death... That he couldn't love again because of her."**

**"Exactly. He's learned that if he loves someone, he will lose that person. And, he would feel like he's forgetting Adie if he did so. Alec has been to hell and back. You wouldn't know it by looking at him. If I were you, I wouldn't write him off just yet." I thought about that for a moment.**

**"That does make a bit of sense. But what makes you so sure about that?"**

**"Honey, Alec has been my coven-mate for many centuries now. I think of him as a younger brother. In that time, I've come to know him well."**

**_I guess Heidi could be right. I just never pictured Alec as being vulnerable. If this was true, I doubt he would ever tell me. He's much too prideful for that._**

**"Alec likes to hide behind a mask. His mask being the reputation he's acquired over the centuries. He and his sister would rather be feared, then be seen for what they really are."**

**"What are they really?" I asked.**

**"Two young people who lost their innocence much sooner than they ever should have. If anyone were to know the things the twins went through together, no one would fear them. Instead, they would be pitied. And you know the twins, they are too prideful for sympathy."**

**"Gosh now I'm starting to feel bad about complaining so much..." I mumbled.**

**"Oh Ren honey, don't worry about that. It is not unreasonable for you to expect to be treated a certain way by your mate. I could talk to Alec if you like." She smiled.**

**"Thanks, but I think I should just let fate decide. I'll just be his friend for now. That's probably what he needs most."**

**"I think fate has already decided." She winked. I blushed instantly, to which Heidi appeared shocked.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Oh of course. It's just been such a long time since I've blushed like that. It sounds silly, but I miss being human sometimes. I do have a wonderful life here, but it feels... Empty at times." I nodded, not really knowing how to respond. Only now did I realize that Heidi had dubbed me Ren.**

**"You know Ren, Alec would be a fool to pass up such a unique creature as yourself." I blushed again.**

**"Maybe..."**

**"Maybe? No he would definitely be a fool! To find your mate is such a blessing and a rarity. But to knowingly reject your mate? That's just foolish. Stupid even." She said as she finished my hair. I started to get up so I could see my hair in the mirror.**

**"Just where do you think you're going?" Heidi demanded.**

**"I wanted to see my hair..."**

**"Nope, you can't see it until you're completely ready for the party." She said as forced me to sit back in the chair. Heidi began rummaging through her large bag, and pulled out some make-up.**

**"Now sit still." She instructed.**

**"So did you pick out my dress?" I asked her.**

**"Of course I did!" She said beaming.**

**"Can I see it?"**

**"Not until you're ready to change into it."**

**"Why not?" I pouted.**

**"It's supposed to be a surprise! If I show it to you now, it will spoil it." She said as she applied some eye shadow.**

**"Fine... But can you tell me what color it is?" She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked me straight in the eyes.**

**"Ren, your dress is a surprise, so I won't spoil it by telling you the color. So stop asking, alright? You'll see soon enough." She chuckled.**

**"Ok..." I muttered while she continued with my make-up.**

* * *

**About a half hour later, Heidi finally put the finishing touches on my make-up. She walked into my large closet to get the dress she picked.**

**"Close your eyes Ren." She yelled from the closet.**

**"They're closed."**

**She walked out with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. In fact, I didn't remember this dress even being in my closet before.**

**"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she laid the dress across my bed. It was a beautiful strapless ****floor length** forest green dress with a sweetheart neckline.

**"It's beautiful." I said amazed. I stroked the dress gently, it was so soft.**

**"Maybe it's too much though. I mean is everyone going to be dressed up like this?" I asked.**

**"It's perfect Ren! I sincerely hope you are not doubting my taste in fashion." She scolded.**

**"No, no! Of course not! I just think this dress might be too beautiful for me." I said trying to laugh it off.**

**"You really don't have much self-confidence, do you Ren?" I shook my head no. _It was true; I've never had much to begin with._**

**"Well, I'll just have to teach you then, won't I? Now go put this dress on!" She laughed.**

**I carried the dress to the bathroom and quickly changed. I walked out slowly, picking the dress up so I didn't accidentally step on it. Heidi looked at me with big eyes.**

**"You look absolutely beautiful! Green is definitely your color! If Alec still acts like a dick after I've worked on you, I'll set him straight." She winked. I blushed at her comment, and laughed.**

**"Now let me just get your necklace and shoes. Wait here." She darted out of my room for a split second, and returned just as quickly as she left. She knelt down and put my shoes on for me.**

**"Thanks Heidi for everything. I really don't know what else to say, but thank you." I smiled.**

**"No need to thank me. Now come over to the mirror and see the finished product." She smiled as she put my necklace on.**

**I walked over to my mirror and just stared at my reflection. I had never seen myself look so... Grown up.**

**"Now Ren, I have to go get ready. Alec will be here to pick you up shortly. If he gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll talk to him."**

**"Thanks." I chuckled. Heidi gave me a quick hug and left my room.**

* * *

**I started to get very nervous. I felt my hands begin to shake. I tried to calm myself by pacing around the room, but it only made it worse. I grabbed my phone to look at the time. It was 5pm. I hadn't realized so much time went by. I wondered briefly what my parents would think if they knew what was going on right now. But I already knew the answer to that question, so I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind.**

**Suddenly a knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. It must be Alec. I tensed a little as I walked towards the door. I reached out slowly and pulled it open, revealing Alec in a tuxedo! He looked... Gorgeous! I must've been staring like an idiot, because Alec cleared his throat, and looked at me.**

**"You alright there Nez?" _He called me Nez again!_**

**"Oh ya I'm fine." He smirked then looked me over.**

**"You look absolutely beautiful Nez."**

**"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I chuckled.**

**"Are you ready for this?"**

**"As ready as I'll ever be." He held out his hand for me to take, so I did. We walked down the long dark corridor. Alec seemed at ease, almost as if nothing was wrong.**

**I thought we were going to the throne room, but Alec led me to a different place entirely.**

**"Alec, where are we going?"**

**"To the ballroom Nez."**

**"You have a ballroom?"**

**"Of course, what castle doesn't?" He said with his trademark smirk.**

* * *

**When we finally reached the ballroom, we both sighed. Alec gave me a reassuring look, and opened the large double doors with ease. It was beautiful inside. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a ballroom fit for a king. I noticed there were tables off to the side, with what I assumed to be refreshments. Some soft music was playing in the background and some vampires were dancing, while others were just mingling. I didn't know many of the other vampires, but I assumed they were all part of the guard. As we walked inside, everyone just stared at us.**

**Just then, I spotted Aro walking towards us.**

**"Oh you two look extraordinary!" Alec and I both nodded in thanks.**

**"Renesmee, as you can see, we have refreshments available if you are thirsty. I even made sure to include animal blood for you."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Well, I'll let you two go for now. But I will be making an announcement shortly." Aro told us, and then walked off.**

**"Are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink Nez?" Alec asked me.**

**"Ya sure that sounds great." Alec and I both walked over to one of the tables. The human blood smelled is delicious it was tempting. I tried to force myself to ignore it, but it was becoming difficult to control the burn in my throat. Alec seemed to notice my discomfort and picked up a cup of human blood.**

**"Would you like some?" He asked as he gestured to the cup.**

**"Oh no I shouldn't..."**

**"Where's the harm in drinking human blood Nez? Besides, this is _our_ party isn't it? Live a little." _He did have a point._ So without another word, I took the cup from him and drank the heavenly liquid. Alec just looked at me and smiled.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing, I'm just surprised that you actually drank that."**

**"Just promise me you won't tell my parents. I'll never hear the end of it!"**

**"Wouldn't dream of it Nez." He said with a dreamy smile. I couldn't believe it, Alec was acting like nothing happened. _It's almost like he forgot we were mates!_**

**"Thanks. Do you have any idea what Aro's announcement will be?" I asked him.**

**"No I don't. I didn't even know he had one until he told us." I heard the doors open and I saw Heidi walk in with Demetri. She looked over to me and smiled. Behind them, Jane walked in with Felix. Jane spotted us, and walked over leaving Felix behind.**

**"Brother, you look handsome this evening."**

**"Thank you sister. You look lovely as well." _I had to admit, Jane did look beautiful. So maybe I was wrong, she does know a thing or two about fashion._ Jane looked over to me.**

**"Half-breed, you look nice." I scoffed in my mind a little at that. _I guess that's as close to a compliment from her as I'll ever get_.**

**"Thank you Jane. You look beautiful too." I told her. She nodded slightly to both of us then walked away.**

**"Would you like to dance Nez?"**

**"Sure, but be aware I'm not that good." He smiled and led me to the dance floor. We danced slowly, and to my surprise I hadn't stepped on his feet yet.**

**"Nez, I need to tell you something." He said as his grip tightened on my back.**

**"What is it?" I looked at him curiously.**

**"I'm sorry for my behavior lately. I'm ashamed for the way I've treated you." _Wow I did not expect that._**

**"Alec listen, it's fine really."**

**"It isn't Nez. You didn't deserve the words I said to you regardless of the way I feel about the situation. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I was surprised by his words. _The things he said to me before did hurt like hell, but here he was apologizing. I wasn't going to hold this against him any longer. But I guess that meant he still feels the same as before._**

**"I forgave you the moment you said it." I said smiling. He looked at me in disbelief.**

**"I didn't expect you to forgive me so quickly."**

**"Alec, it's not worth ruining a friendship over, right? So are we still friends?" A strange look flashed across his face quickly, then vanished as fast as it appeared.**

**"Yes, we're friends." He said and we both smiled. _God I love his smile. I could stare at it forever and not get bored._ We continued to dance slowly in harmony with one another for the next few minutes, until Aro tapped a glass cup to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention toward their master.**

**"Thank you everyone for coming this evening. As some of you know, this is a celebration to honor our dear Alec and the lovely Renesmee. It has recently been discovered that they are mates." Aro announced. I tensed and felt myself turn ten shades of red out of embarrassment. Alec took notice of this, and squeezed my hand gently.**

**"It is such a rarity to find one's soul mate. That is why I feel this should be honored with a celebration." Aro continued. Alec glanced at me quickly, before giving me a reassuring smile.**

**Aro began to walk toward me. I could feel Alec tense beside me. Aro stopped in front of me, and looked back and forth between us.**

**"Renesmee, since you are now Alec's mate, I would like to make you an offer." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.**

**"I would like to make you a member of the guard. You would not have to leave your coven. Just think of it as an alliance if you will. It would be an extraordinary honor if you accepted." I was shocked, I didn't expect this at all. I looked over to Alec for some sort of answer, but his face was blank. I couldn't tell how he felt at the moment.**

**"What do you say Renesmee? Do you accept?" Aro pressed. _My parents would have a fit if I accepted! But this is my life, not theirs. And I'm determined to live it my way. What could be so bad about joining the guard?_**

**"I'd be honored to accept Aro. Thank you." The room erupted in applause. Aro smiled like an idiot, and Alec looked shocked that I accepted the offer.**

**"Wonderful! You've made a marvelous choice dear Renesmee!"**

**I couldn't really describe the way I was feeling right now. In a way I felt like I was on top of the world. In another, I felt like I'd betrayed my family and everything they stood for. The tricky part would be telling my family.**

* * *

**I'm not really happy with the way this came out, but I wanted to post since I was late anyway. I'll make sure next chappy is better lol! Do you guys think I should write a chapter from Alec's POV? Let me know what you think! ****Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Some of you might have noticed that I renamed the story. It's still the same story-line, just a different title. I decided to change it because I felt the previous title didn't quite fit with the direction I want to take in the story. Also, I did write about half of this chapter in Alec's POV. I chose to do half, since I don't really know if it's good or not. If you guys do like it, I might write full chapters from his POV. I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous as to what you'll think of it. Writing for Renesmee has become my comfort zone, so ya I'm kinda nervous lol! But hey, if I don't try something new I'll never know right?**

* * *

******************************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Fourteen

******************************__****_Alec's POV_**

**After the party, I escorted Renesmee back to her room and bid her a good night. I walked across the hallway to the sanctuary that was my room. Once inside, I laid across my king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't really need a bed, but it did come in handy at times. Especially now. I couldn't get my mind off the predicament I was in. I was now forcibly attached to this girl. Not just any girl, but a Cullen half-breed. Just my luck. Yes, in my mind I still referred to her as a half-breed. Calling her that is my feeble attempt at trying to distance myself from the situation. But to her face, I tried my best to refrain from speaking to her that way. I'd even come up with a nickname for her or so she called it. I had to make it seem as though I was really interested in being what she called, "friends." Really, I had no intention of being such a thing with her. Never in my entire existence had I needed or wanted a friend. I was only with her so much because it was my sworn duty unfortunately. The only person I was close with, was Jane. It actually shocked me that I was good at pretending to be her friend; she believed me all too easily. Although, I did have some occasional slip ups with my temper. To make up for that, I forced myself to apologize to her. And not just to keep up my facade of being nice. I actually felt bad for treating her the way I did. It was strange really, the thought of apologizing, feeling remorse. Alec Volturi, one of the most feared vampires in existence, never apologizes to anyone for anything. Better yet, never feels remorse. And yet here I was, doing just that. As much as I forced myself into believing that she was revolting, the more I found myself thinking just the opposite. Somehow, now matter how much I tried to deny it, I felt this overpowering need to protect her. This wasn't just because Aro had ordered me to be her guard. It was beyond that. I knew without a doubt, if someone hurt her in any way, I would kill whoever caused her pain. I've lived well over a millennium and never had a need for anyone else besides my beloved sister. I don't count those numerous one-night stands. They were just for fun, and something to feed on. Love was something entirely different. Ever since Adie, I had sworn never to love again. The thing I couldn't understand was why. Why did this happen to me? Why was I feeling this way, about her? I had to wonder how this mate thing happened in the first place. For all I knew, Aro concocted this for his own devious purposes, which I wouldn't be surprised if that were true. If there was one thing that I did notice about myself, it was that whenever I was away from her, I felt... Different. I almost felt empty. I wasn't lying when I told her that she made me feel human. It felt very strange to laugh and smile the way she did so easily. But around her, I could somehow let go of over a thousand years of being an "arrogant stick in the mud" as Felix liked to call me, and just be Alec. I didn't want to believe that I could ever feel something other than hatred and disgust, but these past few weeks have proved me wrong.**

**I don't even have an adequate supply of words to describe how much I hate myself for feeling this way about a half-breed. Jane has told me numerous times how much she hates and despises Renesmee. In the beginning, I couldn't blame her, but now I have to wonder, what has Renesmee done to earn this much hate? Nothing, other than the fact that she's a Cullen. There's no way that she and I could have a future. None. We come from two completely different worlds. It just wouldn't work. I knew that, yet there was this small part of me that wondered what it would be like if it did work. To have someone else there for me besides Jane was a strange concept to grasp. After all, it's just been Jane and I against the world for the past thousand years. As I think of these things, I feel like my mind is betraying me. It's as if part of my mind is trying to rationalize the current situation by convincing me that being with Nez wouldn't be that bad. While the other part scolds me for even giving her a second thought. I feel like I'm going insane. For all I know, I'm already insane. One thing's for sure, I am definitely confused. Even now, it seems like all I can think of is Nez. When I'm not with her, she still manages to flood my thoughts. It's like I can't get rid of her. I shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She's just a disgusting half-breed, nothing more. I keep telling myself that, but for some reason it hurts to think of her that way. Even from my room with my door closed, I can hear Renesmee's strange erratic heartbeat as it pumps her mouthwatering blood through her veins. Her blood was something I couldn't really put into words. I've never smelled more delicious blood in my life. Not even from a human. I find myself wondering what her blood would taste like, causing my throat to burn with thirst. Sometimes I find it extremely difficult just to be around her.**

**If I were still human, I'm positive that I would have given myself a headache by now from over-thinking. So I decided to do something to relieve the stress. Painting. It has been a hobby of mine for as long as I can remember. I walked over and picked up a blank canvas, and put it on the stand and began painting. Whenever I painted, I always lost track of time and anything else going on. It was like I was in my own world.**

**No more than an hour or so later, I finished my work. I stood back to analyze it. It was a portrait of a beautiful girl. She had long curly bronze hair, big brown eyes, and full pink lips. It looked a lot like Renesmee. It wasn't intended to be her, but it was. I felt somewhat embarrassed. If she ever saw this, how could I explain this to her?**

**"Hmmm that's an interesting painting brother." I immediately spun around to see Jane standing right behind me.**

**"Sister, forgive me. I didn't hear you enter." I wasn't angry that she came into my room. In fact, Jane was the only person I ever allowed to enter my room without knocking.**

**"It's alright, I know how you become when you're busy painting." She said and smiled. Jane never smiled for anyone, not even Aro. It was something she saved just for me.**

**I wiped my hands clean and walked over to my sister, giving her a small hug.**

**"How are you today Jane? I trust all is well?"**

**"Oh yes, everything is fine..." Her voice trailed off. She looked around me and back at the painting.**

**"What is it sister?"**

**"Alec, would you mind telling me who the inspiration for your latest painting is?" She asked with a knowing look in her crimson eyes.**

**"No one in particular. It just sort of came to me." I said lying through my teeth. Jane scoffed at my answer.**

**"Dear brother, don't play me for a fool! You and I both know it's the half-breed!" She spat.**

**"Sister, it's not her I assure you. Besides, it's just a painting nothing more. You shouldn't think of such things." I told her.**

**Jane shook her head in disbelief. She knew I was lying, I could feel it.**

**"I'm shocked Alec. How could you stand here and lie like this to your own sister? What have I done to warrant such treatment? We have never been dishonest with each other in our entire existence. Yet, here you are, lying to me over that half-breed!" She spat angrily. I noticed her hands begin to ball up into fists. She was angry. I tried to put my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Normally, she would be accepting of my gesture, instead she slapped my hand off of her.**

**"Don't touch me right now brother. I fear that I may hurt you." I took a step back. I was surprised she hadn't tried to use her power on me yet.**

**"Jane there is no need to be upset. Like I said, it is just a painting. Besides, why would I paint Renesmee when I hate her? Please, just let it go."**

**"Let it go? Are you serious Alec? Do you really think I'm blind to the fact you're beginning to like the half-breed?" She paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "On the other hand, if you're serious about hating her, then perhaps Chelsea is concerning herself with things she ought not to be. Because everyone else on the guard notices that you're different brother. And I know you would never fall for the half-breed on your own accord." She said with disgust clear in her voice. _Could this confusion in me really be the work of Chelsea? That would mean that Aro lied about the entire thing._**

**"I do hate the half-breed sister." I said trying to make it sound believable even though it stung to say it. "If Chelsea is trying to mess with me, she wouldn't do it without Aro's consent, would she?"**

**"I would think not. But if Aro did tell her to manipulate you, then he must have some sort of plan. He knows that Chelsea could not do anything to the half-breed since she keeps her mind shielded." She paused to collect her thoughts. _If this really were true, it would explain my sudden change in behavior._**

**"Agreed sister. But how would we find out the truth behind this?"**

**"Leave that to me brother. In the meantime, you'll have to distance yourself from the half-breed. I mean, you cannot be friendly with her. You'll give her the wrong impression. As it is, I know she's already taken with you." It was beginning to bother me by the number of times she has called Nez a half-breed.**

**"What do you mean she's taken with me?" The question sounded ridiculous coming out of my mouth, but I really didn't know what she was getting at.**

**"Alec you can't be serious! I've seen the way she looks at you! She loves you, I'm sure of it!" She hissed. _That couldn't be true. How could Nez ever love a monster like me?_**

**"Sister I'm sure that isn't true." Jane shook her head in disbelief once again.**

**"Oh my dear, sweet brother sometimes you are so naive. I would think that after living as long as we have, you'd be able to notice when a girl is interested in you!"**

**"I can't believe you actually believe that! I'm almost offended that you would think such a thing. The thought of the half-breed disgusts me to no end!" I spat. Every word I said tasted like poison on my tongue. It felt wrong to say it, but I had to get Jane off my back.**

**"Good. So, if you are being honest with me, then you won't mind if I destroy that painting?" I couldn't refuse her. If I did, then that would be the start of a new argument I didn't want.**

**"Go right ahead Jane." She looked at me with a sadistic grin, walked over to the painting, and stared at it.**

**"It's such a pity really. This is probably one of your finest works." She said right before she tore it to shreds. Leaving the torn pieces all over the floor. Jane looked up at me with that same sadistic grin.**

**"Now dear brother, I'll leave you in peace. Just remember what I told you."**

**"I will sister. I'll see you later." I said as we hugged. With that, Jane left me to clean up the mess. I really did like that painting, but I couldn't risk Jane becoming angry again. So I had to act like nothing was wrong. _I just hoped for my sanity's sake, this was Chelsea's doing._**

* * *

**********************************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**The next morning I woke up tired. I kept waking up during the night because Alec and Jane were having an argument of some kind. I didn't catch what it was about, since I was so sleepy. But I'm pretty sure I woke up five or six times throughout the night because of their arguing. I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. _Damn, I look like I've been to hell and back. In fact, I look sick!_ My eyes felt heavy and there were dark circles under them. _It would take a lot of make-up to cover this. This is what I get for not getting a good night's rest. I guess they forgot that some people DO sleep._**

**I walked into the bathroom to freshen myself up a bit. I heard my phone ring, so I went to check it. _Shit, it's my mom. What am I supposed to say to her? How exactly do I tell my family that one of the vampires that once wanted me dead is now my soul mate? Not only that, how do I tell them that I've basically sold my soul and joined the very coven that wanted me dead in the first place? Even if I didn't tell her, I'd be nervous on the phone, which my mom would notice. Whenever she thinks I'm hiding something, she makes it her mission to find out what's wrong. She'll pester me until I finally give in, which will cause her to flip out and drag me all the way home. Ya... I was not ready to have this conversation with my family._ I decided to ignore the phone call for now.**

**"Ignoring mommy now are we?" I jumped at the sound. I knew instantly it was Alec.**

**"Damnit Alec how many times do I have to remind you to knock?" I turned quickly to face him. Alec eyed me curiously for a moment.**

**"Nez, you don't look so good." He said chuckling a bit. _Crap, I forgot I looked death a million times over!_**

**"Well you certainly don't beat around the bush, do you? But if you must know, this is your fault." He smirked at my accusation.**

**"My fault? How do you figure that?"**

**"You and your sister kept me awake all night from your arguing." Alec froze the moment I finished my sentence.**

**"What did you hear?" He asked while he fidgeted with his coat pockets. Alec was acting strange. It was almost like he was nervous or something. I'd never seen him like this before.**

**"Are you ok Alec?" His eyes shot up to meet mine instantly.**

**"Of course I'm ok. Why would you even ask such a thing?" He acted like he was offended by the question. But I could see through his act. _Something was up._**

**"You seem like you're on edge. Is something wrong?"**

**"No nothing's wrong!" He yelled. _Well geez, someone's cranky today!_ "Now did you hear anything or not?"**

**"I couldn't make it out. I was too tired. But please, next time you decide to fight with your sister, remember that some people do need sleep." Alec seemed to relax a little. It got me thinking, what were they arguing about?**

**"Sure Nez. I didn't mean to keep you awake. It won't happen again."**

**"Good, now what's the plan for today?"**

**"We must go see Aro. There's an important guard meeting we have to attend."**

**"We?"**

**"Yes... Did you forget that you are now part of the guard? That means you will be attending meetings, training, and occasionally going on missions."**

**"Oh, uh no I didn't. I just didn't think I'd be allowed to participate in all that stuff. I thought it was more of a formality."**

**"Well, you do get to participate. So get dressed and meet me outside. I'll be waiting by your door."**

**"Ok, I'll hurry." I told him, and with that, he left my room.**

**This was interesting. Here I thought I would be a guard in name only. But boy, was I mistaken. It could be fun though, going on missions, traveling like they do. I grabbed my clothes, changed, and put some make-up on quickly. Once I considered myself ready to go, I opened the door and saw Alec leaning against his bedroom door.**

**"Ready now?" He asked, almost sounding annoyed.**

**"Yep." I replied. The two of us began to walk down the long dark corridor in silence. I noticed that Alec was still not his usual self. Right now, he seemed cold and distant. It must be that argument he had with Jane. I wonder what was so bad to cause an argument between them? This was the first time since I arrived here, I've ever known them to be angry with each other. I wanted to ask him more about it, but I knew he'd just get pissed off like he had earlier.**

* * *

**Before I knew it, we arrived at the throne room. Alec held the door open for me as I walked in. He followed close behind. A small group of guard members were inside with Aro. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, and now me. I wasn't even sure I should be in this meeting. I didn't know the first thing about being a member of the guard. Alec motioned for me to stand next to him and Jane, to which she snarled at. I noticed the absence of Caius and Marcus. _Weird, I thought they would be here as well._**

**"Ah Alec, Renesmee! So nice of you to join us!" Aro said as he clasped his hands together. Alec and I both nodded politely.**

**"Master, we've heard the rumors. Are they true?" Jane asked. _Was she even allowed to interrupt Aro when he spoke? Maybe she could since Jane seemed to be Aro's favorite._**

**"What rumors?" Felix asked intrigued.**

**"In fact they are true. We have heard news of newborns causing enormous problems in America. They are running rampant in large numbers. Whoever created these newborns is nowhere to be found." Aro paused for a moment before continuing.**

**"We must eradicate this problem before it becomes worse. Humans are starting to get suspicious, and we can't have that. So I'm sending the four of you to take care of this." Aro walked over to me and gave me a strange look.**

**"Renesmee if you wish, you may join them on this trip. What do you think?" I was speechless. _I hadn't been on the guard but a day, and I was already allowed to go on a mission?_**

**"With all due respect master, I don't believe this is a good idea. She hasn't been trained yet. It could be dangerous for her." Alec firmly interjected. _He wasn't really concerned for my safety, was he?_**

**"I know how to fight." I said annoyed. Aro looked between the two of us and chuckled slightly. I didn't really mean for it to come out that way, but it did.**

**"Now now Alec I know you're concerned for your mate. But she will be in good hands. With your abilities, I doubt she would be in any real danger." An irritated look flashed across Alec's face, as he scoffed at Aro's words. I glanced over at Jane, she looked as though she would kill me by staring a hole right through me before she spoke up.**

**"Master, I believe what my brother means is the half-breed will slow us down. We won't be able to move as quickly as we normally would if she's with us." She glared at me again. I just rolled my eyes.**

**"Dear ones, I appreciate your concerns. But Renesmee is now part of the guard. So she will have the same rights and opportunities as you all do. If she wishes to go, then she will." Aro said calmly. I'm pretty sure I heard Jane hiss at his words. Alec looked angry as hell. He obviously didn't want me going on this mission for whatever reason. Felix and Demetri looked happy about me possibly going.**

**"Renesmee? What do you think?" Aro asked me. I thought for a moment. _I could fight, that I knew. Against newborns, I wasn't sure how I'd handle it. But just for the fun of it, I'll go just to piss off the twins._**

**"Yes I'd like to go Aro." He smiled wide like an idiot.**

**"Wonderful! It's settled then. You'll be leaving tomorrow evening. All of you may go to begin making your preparations." Aro told us. Alec took me by the arm forcefully and led me out of the throne room. His grip was pretty tight. I'm sure I'll be getting a bruise.**

**"What the hell Alec!" I yelled as he released me from his grasp. I rubbed my arm where the bruise was forming.**

**"Are you asking for death Renesmee? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He hissed.**

**"You know what? That's not your business. It's mine. You're not my keeper." I was fuming by this point. _How dare he act like this! If it weren't for the fact my hand would break, I'd punch him hard in the face._**

**"You're making a mistake by going on this mission. You aren't ready for it."**

**"Well, that isn't your decision to make now, is it? Why do you even care?" I hissed. Alec froze for a moment, then seemed to shake it off.**

**"It's your death sentence Renesmee. Just do exactly what I tell you and don't get in my way. Do I make myself clear?"**

**"Crystal." I replied smugly. He scoffed and glared at me. Without another word, I stormed off towards my room. Leaving Alec standing there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane move to his side. And I'm pretty sure I heard her say, "you're doing well brother." Right now I wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them.**

**If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that this mission would change my life forever.**

* * *

**********A/N: Ok so there is my attempt at writing for Alec. If it came out a little jumbled, that's because I was trying to illustrate how confused he is. Hopefully I did alright in doing that. Anyway, thanks so much for your kind reviews! They always make me smile! Keep 'em coming! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the late update. I would have posted sooner, but my internet went out again. But it′s back now, so here′s chapter 15! :)**

* * *

**********************************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Fifteen

**********************************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**I have to admit, I MAY have been acting a little childish by storming off like that. But then again, Alec was way out of line. If he's really concerned for my safety as a friend, he could've told me calmly. He didn't need to be aggressive about it. I don't understand why he got so pissed in the first place. I didn't see a need to be. _God, I don't even have enough words to describe just how pissed I am at Alec! He had no right to touch me like that. He's just lucky I contained my temper. You have no idea how much I wanted to knock him out right then and there. Even if I did break my hand in the process, I wouldn't care. It would be for a good cause, right?_ The thing that pissed me off the most, was the fact that I'm still in love with this guy! Any normal girl would say, screw it! But me? Nope, I'm crazy. I still hold some hope that Alec isn't so mean and he might one day see me differently. But who am I kidding? The day he sees me differently, will probably be the day I die.**

**Luckily for me, I ran into Felix after I left Alec. Felix could tell I was pissed, so he challenged me to a play some war game on the Xbox. He said it would make me feel better if I shot something. He was right. In fact, we probably played for six hours straight! I've never even played that long against uncle Em. Felix is just fun to play against I guess. So when we finally finished playing, we were tied. He was still shocked that a girl could ever beat him. I noticed it was getting late, and I'd have to pack for the mission. So I told Felix I was going to bed.**

**Before I opened my door, I looked over to Alec's room. I thought about going over and making peace. Part of me wants to sweep it all under the rug, and get over it. Then the other part of me says I shouldn't. I didn't do anything wrong. Alec's the one who should apologize. After some more internal arguing, I decided that the latter was right. I opened my door and flipped on the light. Once I closed the door, I saw a box sitting on my bed. I went over to check it. There was an envelope on top of the box with my name on it. I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper to read it. It was from Heidi.**

**_Hello Ren, I heard that you will be going on your first mission. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting you a uniform of sorts. I also made sure to include the Volturi crest. You'll have to wear that now since you're on the guard. I do hope you like it. Make sure you're ready to leave by four o'clock. Alec will be there to pick you up. Stay safe Ren._**

**_-Heidi_**

**I put the note back in the envelope and opened the box. The first thing that greeted me was the Volturi crest necklace. I was a little disappointed. I thought I could still wear my family's crest, but I guess it would look strange for a member of the guard to wear another coven's crest. I set the necklace down gently, and looked through the rest of the box's contents. In it was a long black hooded coat, a black long sleeved shirt, black skinnies, a pair of black gloves, and black boots. _There's so much black in here, I feel like I'm dressing for a funeral!_ Once I finished looking through everything, I decided to put the items back in the box and get ready for bed. I quickly changed into my pajamas and pulled out my diary. I never used to keep a diary, but right now I just needed to vent. And since I didn't really have anyone I could talk to about this, I figured writing it out was a good healthy way to release the stress.**

**I wrote mostly about Alec. No surprise there. I wrote about all our conversations, arguments, how much he infuriated me, and how much I loved him. No matter how much he pissed me off, I knew without a doubt that if it ever came down to it, I'd lay down my life to save him. It's funny really, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even Jacob. But then again, I wasn't really in love with him. With Alec, it was totally different. It killed me inside to see him upset or hurting. All I wanted was for him to be happy. Even if that meant he wouldn't be happy with me. I could see something so beautiful in Alec. When he was nice, it was hard to believe that this was the same vampire that everyone feared. I wish he would just let me in, completely. I hope he knew from our talks that I would never judge him for things he's done. Nobody's perfect, and I'm definitely far from it. If only he knew how much I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to be the one he came to when he's stressed or upset. I wanted to be the one that makes him feel better. I wanted to be the one who makes him smile, really smile. I must sound so crazy for having these feelings about a guy who only wants to be my friend, if you could even call it that. Maybe I am, but it doesn't hurt to dream right?**

**I noticed that it was getting late, so I made sure to text my parents and tell them goodnight, and that I'd call as soon as I have time. I'm pretty sure they've noticed that I haven't been in contact with them like I promised. I'd probably have to make up some story as to why I haven't talked to them more. It's only a matter of time before they find out about everything and when they do, it should come from me. If Aro tells them, he'll probably exaggerate things. The problem was, I just didn't know how to say these things to them. I'd have to really think this over before I say anything to my parents. In the meantime, I just hope they don't do something stupid, like show up here unannounced. That would just make everything worse.**

**I was beginning to get so physically tired. I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before I drifted off to sleep, so I set the diary on the nightstand and pulled my covers up. Soon my eyes began to close, and the next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.**

* * *

**I awoke to the sound of my phone chirping. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, the chirping wouldn't stop. So I pulled my phone off of the nightstand to see what was causing the noise, which turned out to be numerous texts from Jake. I sent him a quick text back, saying I'd call him when I had a chance. He'd probably be mad, but I didn't care. Not after the night I had. I noticed it was 12:30pm! I can't believe I slept in so late, but I didn't sleep well last night. I kept having nightmares, which all ended in death. But it wasn't my death, it was Alec's. I have no idea why I would have nightmares about him dying. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's almost invincible. What could it possibly mean? All I knew was the thought of Alec dying bothered me greatly. In fact, it outright frightened me. I needed to get my mind off this, and fast. I had to get ready anyway, so I decided a shower might help. I grabbed my things and went into the bathroom.**

**About twenty minutes or so later, I emerged from the shower feeling somewhat refreshed. The nightmare thing still hung over me, but I tried to focus on anything else. I decided to change into my new uniform even though it was a little early. _All this black made me look so pale, it wasn't funny. Anyone else that saw me might think I was sick!_ I put my make-up on and did my hair. The only thing left to do, was put the Volturi crest on. I picked it up carefully, and put it on. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew instantly my family would be disappointed in me. The mere fact I was wearing the Volturi crest was enough to get me grounded for life, or worse, shunned. My family fought hard to protect me from this coven, and yet here I was acting like it didn't matter.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on my door. It must be Alec.**

**"Come in." Expecting to see Alec walk in, I was surprised to see that it was Jane. She looked like she'd sucked on a lemon. But didn't she always look like that?**

**"Jane, hi... I thought you were Alec." I chuckled to myself.**

**"Actually, half-breed that's why I'm here."**

**"Umm I'm not sure I follow you."**

**"I'll explain." She said as she circled me, taking in my new look.**

**"You are to stay away from my brother during this mission. As I'm sure he's informed you, this could be dangerous, and the last thing he needs to be doing is watching you. So you'll be staying out of his way so he can properly concentrate."**

**"Well I wasn't planning on bothering him. But I don't understand why you're even tell me this."**

**"It's quite simple half-breed. You distract him, and we can't have that."**

**"Jane what are you talking about? I don't distract him!" She rolled her eyes and scoffed at my reply. I really didn't know what her problem was.**

**"Don't act like you don't know what I'm taking about half-breed. I know you're in love with my brother. And not just because the two of you are supposedly mates either. You really love him, don't you?" She spat angrily.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." I said nervously.**

**"Please, I wasn't born yesterday. Do you really think I'm stupid? Answer me half-breed." She hissed. Jane inched closer to me, which made my heart pound faster in fear.**

**"Yes." I muttered. A disgusted look came across her face.**

**"Well then, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my brother. Do you understand me?"**

**"I don't take orders from you Jane."**

**"Well half-breed, you do now." She said with a sadistic smile.**

**"I wonder what Alec would think if he knew you were here threatening me? And I'm pretty sure your master would be very angry with you if he knew about this..." I said sarcastically as I started to walk toward the door. I was stopped by Jane's hand gripping my throat.**

**"I think it would be in your best interest not to do that. Now listen closely. I won't repeat myself again. Stay away from Alec." She said as she squeezed my throat harder. I could barely breath.**

**"Well half-breed? Do I make myself clear?"**

**"Yes." I barely choked out.**

**"Good, now that my work here is done, I'll be going now. See you in a few hours. Oh, and not a word of this to anyone, understand?" She said as she let go of me with such force, I fell to the floor. Jane was out the door before I could even catch my breath. _That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is? If Jane really thinks I won't say anything, then she's got another thing coming._**

**I took my coat off and went across the hallway to Alec's room. I didn't even knock, I just barged in. But what greeted me, made me forget everything I was about to say.**

**There was a human girl wearing a black dress on the floor. She was dead. Alec had obviously just fed on her. I stood there staring at the scene in front me. I couldn't move.**

**"Nez what are you doing here?" He yelled. Shock and embarrassment was written all over his face.**

**"I uh... Never mind." I sped off as fresh tears fell onto my cheeks. I ran back to my room and cried like a baby. Never in my life had I felt so embarrassed. I was so stupid to think there was any chance of us ever working out. To think I have to go on a mission with him. I don't know how I'm going to get through this.**

**After awhile, the tears stopped falling. I decided to wait in my room until Alec got me. It was going to be very hard, but I'd have to act like what I had seen, didn't bother me. I had no idea how I was going to pull that off... A knock on my door jolted me from my thoughts. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I'd been crying for the past few hours. Luckily, my eyes weren't that swollen, but I knew he might notice it anyway.**

**"Come in." Alec walked in slowly as if he were nervous about something.**

**"Listen Nez, what you saw-" I cut him off before he could finish.**

**"Don't worry about it. It's not my business anyway. I guess that's what I get for not knocking." I said as I tried to laugh it off. Alec eyed me carefully. He knew I was bothered.**

**"If you're thinking I slept with her, your wrong."**

**"I don't think anything Alec. Besides, like I said, it's not my business." I said feigning a smile. _Lies. It looked like he'd slept with her, fed on her, and killed her._**

**"Nez come on. You can't fool me. I know how your mind works." He chuckled. _Why did he even find this remotely funny? Does he have any idea how much this bothers me? I guess not._**

**"Really Alec, you don't need to convince me of anything. You're free to do what you want. So can we just drop it?" I was really desperate for this conversation to end. Alec seemed to look right through me, and it was like he knew I was lying.**

**"Ok then. Well, we should get going. The plane is waiting to take off." He said as he walked toward the door. I nodded and followed him through the castle.**

**It was a long, silent walk to the garage. We took a car and drove to a small airport where our plane awaited our arrival. Alec was the first to get out, so he opened my door before I had a chance to take my seatbelt off. As I got out of the car, I noticed Alec staring at me strangely.**

**"Where did you get that bruise, Nez?"**

**"What bruise?" For a split second he rolled his eyes.**

**"The bruise on your neck. Haven't you seem it?" This was news to me. I looked in the car's side view mirror, and sure enough there was a medium sized purple bruise. _Shit. It's from Jane, how do I explain this away?_ I lightly touched the spot where the bruise was and cringed a little. It was sore.**

**"Oh ya, I uh fell..." _Wow. That's the best I could come up with?_**

**"You fell on your neck?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Umm ya. Remember my clumsy human side? Sometimes the strangest things happen to me." He rolled his eyes once again. _It was actually pretty funny to see Alec Volturi rolling his eyes. He knew I was lying._**

**"Whatever you say Nez. You know where to find me when you want to tell me the truth." I nodded slightly, as he began walking up the steps, and into the private jet.**

**For a small private jet, it was actually pretty spacious inside. Instead of rows of seats, there were large sofas. There was also a mini bar stocked with blood off to the side. I noticed everyone was staring at me. It started to make me feel uncomfortable.**

**"What?" Felix and Demetri grinned, while Jane glared at me.**

**"Nothing Little Nez, you just look good in black." Felix beamed. I blushed a little at his comment.**

**"Yes, you fit in quite well. If it weren't for your beating heart and brown eyes, I'd think you were really one of us." Demetri said with a smirk.**

**"Oh, well thanks guys." I smiled.**

**Alec appeared at my side and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to a room in the back of the plane. It was a small bedroom.**

**"I thought you might want to rest a bit. It will be a long flight." He told me.**

**"Thanks." I said as I sat on the bed.**

**"Before we land, Jane will explain in detail what we are to do on this mission. I doubt you will have any part in anything. You're mainly here to observe."**

**"Aww darn! I was so looking forward to a fight!" I said sarcastically. Apparently Alec didn't get that I was joking, because he looked extremely bothered.**

**"You can't be serious Renesmee!" _Oh now I know he's bugged. He used my full name._ I laughed at his reaction.**

**"No I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke? And what if I were serious, why would you care anyway?"**

**"Don't go there with me Renesmee. Please don't. It won't be pleasant if you do."**

**"Are you trying to scare me Alec? You should know me well enough by now, that I don't scare easily."**

**"You should be scared. You're a fool if you aren't." He hissed. _I was just messing with him, but it seemed like he was actually taking this seriously!_**

**"Are you scared Alec?" He scoffed at my question.**

**"Of course not. I can take care of myself. But you can't. If one of those newborns got a hold of you, well, let's just say that would be the end of you."**

**"Who said I can't take care of myself? I've already told you that I can fight. I've been trained to fight newborns."**

**"It's quite obvious you can't. Look at that horrid bruise on your neck. I've never met someone so accident prone in my entire existence. And you think you can take down newborns..." _He obviously didn't know my mom well enough in her human days..._ That's it. I decided to tell him exactly how I got this bruise.**

**"You wanna know the truth behind this bruise? Ask your sister. She'll tell you all about it." A look of shock flashed across his face for a moment, and then quickly vanished.**

**"Why would Jane know anything about this?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.**

**"She's the one who gave it to me." I answered nonchalantly. His features hardened and he clenched his fists.**

**"You're lying to me." He hissed at me.**

**"What? No! Why would I lie about that? She told me to stay away from you. She said that I was distracting you. That's what I was going to tell you earlier when I interrupted you're _private time with that girl._" I didn't realize it when I said it, but I emphasized that part about private time and the girl. Alec looked annoyed by this.**

**"I told you I didn't sleep with her."**

**"Whatever Alec, that's your business. I'm just telling you that's why I barged into your room earlier." He eyed me carefully. He still didn't believe me. So I showed him what happened with Jane through our connection. But I made sure to leave out the part where I admitted to being in love with him. Once I finished showing him, he looked shocked.**

**"What, you thought your baby sister wouldn't do something like that Alec?" _Ya I was being a bit cocky, but I was pissed. He really thought I would make that up about Jane of all people?_**

**"No..." He paused for a moment, looking unsure of what to say. "I just forgot you could do that." _Huh?_**

**"Do what?"**

**"Send your thoughts to me that way. You haven't done that in awhile." I chuckled a little. _Wow this is an interesting turn of events._**

**"Oh, well we had an argument, remember? So I wasn't really in the mood to share my thoughts with you. No offense." He smirked at my comment.**

**"None taken. Did you ever find out how you're able to communicate with me like that? It seems like it only works on me, am I right?"**

**"Yep, you're right. Aro told me it's because we're mates I guess. He said that being mates strengthened the connection or something. He didn't tell you?" The look on Alec's face was priceless. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was about to be sick!_**

**"Are you ok Alec?" He looked dazed and confused. _I'd never seen him this way before. Yesterday he was nervous, and now he looks like he's out to lunch. What is going on with him?_**

**"Oh yes, I'm fine Nez. Listen, I have to go talk with the others. Get some rest. You're gonna need it."**

**"Oh ok..." I muttered.**

**"I'm sorry for what Jane did to you. I'll deal with her later. You have my word."**

**"Alec don't do anything stupid. I don't want her in trouble or anything. As much as I might despise her, she was, in her own strange way looking out for you." He smiled momentarily.**

**"I won't. I'll just talk to her and make sure she doesn't bother you like that again." I nodded and he walked toward the door. Before he left the room, he turned back.**

**"Oh and by the way, you do look good in black." I blushed instantly, making him laugh. With that, he left.**

**I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we landed, but I was starting to get nervous. I took my coat off and tossed it on the bed. I laid back and closed my eyes in hopes of calming the nerves. I began to remember the nightmare I had last night for some reason, which didn't help the situation. I still couldn't make sense of why I'd dreamt of Alec dying. Just the thought of his death sent a shiver down my spine. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't relax.**

**I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen on this mission, and it wasn't going to be good.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

******A/N: Hello peeps! I am so sorry for this really late update! I had a bit of trouble writing this chappy, so I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

**************************************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Sixteen

**************************************__****_Renesmee's POV_**

**_I was standing alone in a field of lush green grass. It was a bright, sunny day. The trees and the plants all blew lightly in the wind. I heard a noise come from behind the trees that sounded like footsteps. I looked around, but I was alone._**

**_"Is anybody there?" I called out, but there was no reply. I stepped closer to the trees and peeked behind them, but saw nothing. I walked back to where I had been standing before. Even though it looked like I was alone, I felt like I was being watched._**

**_Suddenly, Alec appeared a few yards in front of me. I smiled and rushed over to him. He stood perfectly still._**

**_"Alec, what are you doing here?" He didn't answer. It was almost as if he looked right through me, instead of at me._**

**_"Alec, what's going on?" I waved my hands in front of him, but he didn't notice. His eyes connected with mine for a split second before the scene changed. It was now very dark. We were still in the field, but all the greenery disappeared. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air. I covered my nose, hoping I wouldn't smell anything. I saw Alec again, but this time he was being held by two cloaked figures. For a moment, I thought it was the Volturi. But these creatures were different. Their cloaks were a deep red, not black. I took a step closer to get a better look. I could tell by their scent, they were definitely vampires. I couldn't see their faces, but I could see they had a firm grip on Alec's arms. He was unable to move. Why wasn't he using his powers? The look on Alec's face became troubled. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I needed to help him. As I walked closer, some unseen force stopped me. I was frozen in my tracks, unable to move._**

**_"Renesmee, help me." Alec pleaded._**

**_"I can't move Alec. Use your powers." I told him. The two vampires turned to face me. I tried to see who they were. I saw nothing but a black shadow where their faces should be._**

**_"I can't... Won't work." He said, sounding physically weak. The vampires ripped off one of his arms. Alec cried out in pain._**

**_"Alec!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as tears streamed down my face. The two ominous figures turned to face me once more, before they tore Alec's head from his body. I screamed so much I thought my lungs would explode. I watched in horror, unable to move as they set fire to what was left of my Alec._**

**"Little Nez! Little Nez! Are you ok? Wake up!" I woke up gasping to Felix shaking me. My heart was racing like crazy. I scanned the area, noting I was still in the bedroom on the plane. Felix stared down at me strangely.**

**"I'm up, I'm up." I noticed the shocked look on Felix's face. "What's wrong Felix?"**

**"You were screaming. Bad dream?" _Crap. This is embarrassing..._**

**"Uh ya, but I'm ok."**

**"You were saying Alec's name." I felt my cheeks turn ten shades of red.**

**"Oh... I don't remember the dream anyway." _Lies. I remember every bit of it. This was the very same nightmare I kept having about Alec's death. It was always the same, never changing._**

**"Do you want me to go get him?" Felix asked, his voice filled with concern.**

**"No, no please don't. I'm fine really." I said, trying to convince him that all was well.**

**"Whatever you say." Felix shrugged.**

**"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this." I begged. _The last thing I needed right now was Alec knowing I dreamt about him. How embarrassing would that be..._**

**"Too late. I'm pretty sure everyone heard already." _Spoke too soon apparently._**

**"Oh my god are you serious?" I literally felt the color in my face disappear. _This just wasn't my day. I was getting screwed left and right._**

**"Unfortunately I am, but who knows? Maybe they didn't hear anything. Just try not to worry about that. We'll be landing shortly anyway." I smiled, crossed my hands, and hoped he was right. Felix got up and told me to prepare for landing before he left the room. I stood up and collected my things. I walked out of the room to where the others were. They were talking about something in Italian, but the moment I entered the room all eyes shifted to me. Jane glared at me, Felix and Demetri both smiled at my presence. While Alec gave me a very strange look. I couldn't make out what was going on in his mind. There was an awkward silence, so I thought I should just sit down and listen to some music on my iPhone.**

**Once the plane landed, I noticed it was late, probably past midnight. We all got into a black SUV. Felix drove, Demetri sat in the passenger seat, Jane and Alec sat in the seats in front of me. I chose to sit in the very back. I was still recovering from that nightmare. I felt like a frightened little child. My heart still pounded within my chest. Hopefully, no one else noticed. I mean, I still had an uneasy feeling, but that could've been due to the fact that this was my first mission. The others began talking to each other in rapid Italian. They sounded serious, so I assumed it had something to do with the newborn situation. Every now and then, Jane glared at me from the corner of her eye. _I wonder if she knows I tattled on her? Actually, I don't care if she knows. I have more important things on my mind right now._ We drove for what seemed like hours, before we finally stopped. We were in a rural section of town; there wasn't much of anything out here. Felix parked the car in front of a lone two-story house. _Why were we stopping here? Didn't we have business to take care of?_ As they all got out of the car, I hesitated. Alec waited for me at the car door. He eyed me curiously, like he was trying to figure something out. Sometimes I wish I could read minds...**

**"You ok Nez?"**

**"Oh ya I'm fine. Whose house is this?" I asked, changing the subject.**

**"This is our house." He said simply.**

**"Our house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I mean the Volturi owns this house. We own many different properties around the world for purposes like this. Jane hates staying in hotels while we're out on business. She prefers her privacy, so Aro thought buying properties was a good idea." _Of course Jane would be spoiled like that. Can't have little Jane upset, can we?_**

**"Oh, that's... Interesting." He smirked and led me inside. It was a typical country home. It was cute and very homey. I didn't picture the Volturi owning a place like this. He gave me a quick tour of the house. Felix and Demetri had already made themselves at home, and were playing video games. Jane grabbed a book and went upstairs to her room I guessed.**

**"We made sure to have the kitchen stocked with food for you."**

**"Thanks, that was thoughtful. Actually, I am pretty hungry." I smiled and walked over to the fridge. It was packed with probably six month's supply of food inside.**

**"Wow, that's a lot of food. Are you guys trying to make me fat?" I laughed as I rummaged through the fridge.**

**"Of course not. We just weren't sure what you liked, so we decided to put whatever we could find. Better safe than sorry, right?" He grinned. In the end, I decided on something simple. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich would do the trick. As I made the sandwich, I could feel Alec watching my every move. It was sort of creepy.**

**"So why are staying here? Don't we have things to take care of?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.**

**"We're here to rest. We'll leave in the morning."**

**"Rest? You don't need to rest, you're a vampire." I said flatly.**

**"Right. We're here so you can rest." He clarified.**

**"Oh, well thanks..." As I ate my sandwich, I felt Alec's eyes on me again.**

**"What?" I asked with a full mouth. Alec chuckled at the sight.**

**"Nothing Nez. I was just thinking."**

**"Thinking about what?" He glared at me for a moment. I thought he was about to answer, but he didn't. Instead he went upstairs to his room. _Well someone's moody today. He could at least say he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever, why am I even surprised? This is Alec we're talking about._ I finished my food, and went to my room to change into my pajamas. A few minutes after I changed, I sat on the bed and pulled out my diary and jotted down a few things from today. There was a knock on my door.**

**"Come in." Alec sauntered in the room, like he owned the place. _Well, I guess he sort of did._ I quickly hid the diary under the covers.**

**"Sorry for my abrupt departure, I had to do something."**

**"It's cool Alec. So what time do we leave in the morning?" He gave me the same strange look he gave me earlier on the plane.**

**"Around sunrise, but you won't be going with us. You'll be staying here." _What the hell?_**

**"Alec, I did not come all this way just to sit at home! There's no way in hell I'm staying here. I'm not gonna miss the action." I said defiantly.**

**"Well, that's too bad Nez. You're staying here and that's final."**

**"What are you, my father? If I'd known you were gonna make me sit at home, I could've stayed in Volterra!" He took a step closer to the bed.**

**"Aro has appointed me to be your guard, so it's my job to keep you out of harm's way. This is me doing just that. You'll be fine here, since the newborns are a few towns away." He said in a serious tone.**

**"Come on don't do this! I don't wanna miss all the fun!" I begged him. Although I'm pretty sure it sounded like I was whining.**

**"Fun? You call killing newborns fun? Let me tell you something Nez, it's not fun at all. You won't be missing anything. Trust me."**

**"I thought you enjoyed killing? Suddenly you have a conscience now?"**

**"I guess you could say that. I just don't find satisfaction in killing like I used to." _That's an interesting development..._**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't know Nez. I really don't know. But I refuse to subject you to that."**

**"You know Alec, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."**

**"Nez, you have an innocence about you. That is something my sister and I lost so long ago. If I allow you to witness the coming massacre, your innocence will be gone forever." _First he said I wasn't going because he wants to keep me safe, now it's my innocence? Why does he care so much about my supposed innocence anyway? That should be my choice to make, not his._**

**"Whatever innocence I had left me the day my family was put under a death sentence seven years ago. I was barely a few months old, when I had to watch my would-be killers march toward my family and I." He looked down at the floor, like he felt guilty. I didn't mean to make him feel bad, but it was the truth.**

**"You're right Nez, and for that I sincerely apologize. But I stand by my decision."**

**"I'm not going to change your mind, am I Alec?" I asked flatly. I knew there was no negotiating with him.**

**"Smart girl, now you're catching on." _Well this is just great. I came all this way just to watch tv?_**

**"This is so unfair..." I muttered. Despite the uneasiness I was feeling before, I was determined to go on this mission no matter what.**

**"Life isn't fair Nez. You of all people should know that." He said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at his comment.**

**"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked out of the blue.**

**"What? Ya I'm fine. Why do you ask?"**

**"I don't know, it just seems like something's bothering you. Felix told me you didn't sleep well." My head shot up instantly. _I hope for Felix's sake he kept his mouth shut._**

**"What did he tell you?"**

**"Nothing, except you didn't sleep well. Is that true?" _Good, I don't have to murder Felix after all._**

**"Ya I just have a hard time sleeping on planes, that's all. I'm ok now." I said, hoping he'd believe me. I should've known by now that Alec knows exactly when I'm lying, as evidenced by the look he was giving me.**

**"You're lying Nez."**

**"No I'm serious! Why don't you believe me?"**

**"I just have this strange feeling that you're not telling me the whole story. And you look like you're trying to hide a smile." Whenever I lied about something, I always smiled out of nervousness. That made it difficult for me to get away with things from my parents.**

**"What? No I'm not!" He sighed deeply.**

**"Alright, you win Nez." I smiled widely.**

**"I always do."**

**"Well, I'm going to let you get back to whatever it was you were doing. I'll stop by in the morning before we leave, ok?" He said, walking towards the door.**

**"Alright, see you tomorrow."**

**"Good night Nez."**

**"Good night Alec." He smiled and left.**

**If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that no matter what, I was going on this mission. Even if that meant sneaking out and staying out of sight. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I was going to sneak out, and follow them.**

* * *

**It was around three in the morning, so I decided to prepare myself. The others would be leaving in about two hours. I had to be ready. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, and put on my uniform, minus the coat and boots. I got back into bed and pulled the covers all the way up to my neck, so Alec wouldn't see that I was dressed. There was no way I'd be able to sleep. I was too anxious. I watched the time pass slowly, until around 5:30 in the morning, I heard noise from downstairs. They were leaving. I heard footsteps approach my door. I knew it was Alec. He opened my door, I quickly closed my eyes to make it look I was sleeping. He walked over to my bed. I expected him to leave a note or something, but the unthinkable happened. He kissed my forehead and left, leaving me shocked. I heard the front door close, and immediately shot out of bed. I went to my window, seeing Alec and the others run east at vampire speed. I hurried and slipped on my boots and grabbed my coat.**

**I decided to give them a ten-minute head start. I knew I'd be able to follow them by their scent. Even though I wasn't a tracker, I was pretty good at following people. I closed the front door, and locked it behind me. I smelled the air, and caught Alec's scent quickly. I took off running at half-vampire speed in their direction. It wasn't long before I finally reached my destination, which was a large, open field in the middle of nowhere. I had to make sure no one saw me. I spotted an old, abandoned barn not too far from the field. I decided to use that as my hideout. I climbed to the roof, so I'd have a good view of what was going on. The barn wasn't exactly close to the others, but thanks to my vampy vision, I'd be able to see just fine.**

**As the Volturi surveyed the area, I spotted the newborns off in the distance. They were approaching the Volturi fast. Like really fast. Jane was the first to notice the oncoming newborns. She alerted the others, and shot off orders in rapid Italian. Before the newborns even touched the Volturi, Alec's mist appeared, causing the newborns to stop in their tracks. Felix and Demetri began ripping limbs off left and right, while Jane and Alec observed. It was gruesome. At least there was no blood, that would've been worse. They moved quickly, and soon there were only two newborns left. Felix held one newborn, while Demetri held the other. Jane stepped forward and questioned them. She asked who their creator was, but neither answered. This infuriated Jane. In a matter of seconds, one newborn was screaming out in pain. This went on for another five minutes or so. In the end, both newborns were killed. It was finally over.**

**I was about to leave, when out of nowhere two more newborns appeared. Jane used her power on one, but nothing happened. She looked frantically to Alec for help. He attempted to use his power, but there was no mist. They all tried to move, but were frozen in place. They couldn't even move a finger. Something was really wrong. One newborn, a girl with blonde hair about my age stood still as if in concentration, while the other newborn, a teenage boy moved to attack the Volturi. Suddenly images of the nightmare flooded my mind. Panic mode soon took over. _Oh my god, oh my god! What do I do? I've never actually had to fight before. What if they all die? What if I'm no good at fighting?_ My mind raced through multiple scenarios in a matter of seconds. I was hyperventilating. _Get it together Renesmee._ I had to think clearly. If I was going to help, I needed a clear, calm mind. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. I examined the situation. It seemed like the blonde girl was able to freeze anyone in place, and at the same time block powers. So far, it didn't look like the boy had any powers, except for newborn strength. I'd need to take the girl out first, to disable whatever power she had so the Volturi could fight. There's no way she could fight me off and use her power at the same time. At least I hoped not. That was it. It was time to go for it.**

**Without another thought, I jumped off the roof, yanked my coat off, and sprinted toward the field. _There was no way I would fight well with that big ass coat weighing me down._**

**I pushed myself harder than I'd ever pushed myself before. As I came into view, Alec and the others looked completely shocked to see me there. But I didn't have time to analyze their facial expressions. I slammed into the girl, knocking her down, breaking her concentration. She didn't see me coming. I was like aunt Alice when I fought. I dodged the girl's attempts with ease. But she was much faster than me. As I ran to get away from her, I tripped. She grabbed my leg and squeezed it hard, breaking the bones. I cried out in pain as I forced myself to get up. The girl appeared in front of me with a sinister grin on her face. She grabbed my throat and threw me high into the air. I landed hard on the ground. My head hit the trunk of a tree, causing large amounts of blood to seep out quickly. Excruciating pain shot through my entire body. I struggled to stand. My head was spinning, I was about to pass out. I saw the girl appear right in front of me. Her eyes were now black with thirst, from my bleeding head.**

**This was it. I was going to die at the hands of a newborn. I accepted my fate. There was no sense in trying to fight her. She was much stronger than me physically. Not to mention, she wasn't injured like I was. At least I was able to save Alec. That's all that mattered for me.**

**I closed my eyes waiting for her to finish me off. When, out of nowhere, Alec's mist enveloped her. Felix appeared and quickly killed her. Alec rushed over to me, panic strewn all over his face. He looked at my injuries, and lightly touched my head where all the blood was. I winced in pain. My eyes started to close. I was so weak from the blood loss.**

**"Nez, Nez!" He said frantically, lightly tapping my face. He knelt down next me and wrapped his arms around me, cradling my head in his lap.**

**"Alec...You're safe." I was fading in and out of consciousness.**

**"I'm fine, we're all fine. What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"**

**"I know... Had to save you." I whispered, barely able to speak.**

**"Why would you do something so foolish like that?"**

**"Because..."**

**"Because what Nez!"**

**"I love you Alec." I figured if I'm going to die, then I had nothing to lose. There was complete silence. I forced my eyes open to see his face. It was blank. My head started spinning again. I could feel the blackness taking over. My eyes closed, I couldn't fight it anymore.**

**"Stay with me Nez! Please don't leave me." Those were the last words I heard before I slipped into nothingness.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Links for outfits are on my profile. As always, words in _italics_ are internal thoughts/dreams/or memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly, only this plot.**

**************A/N: Your reviews for the last chapter really made my day! Thanks guys!**

* * *

******************************************__****__****_The Ties That Bind_**-Chapter Seventeen

******************************************__****_Alec's POV_**

**I barely remember carrying Renesmee's unconscious form back to the house, but I did. The sweet smell of her blood made my throat burn with such a fierce intensity, that my mouth began pooling with venom. I found myself wondering what would happen if I took a small taste. At one point, I almost lost complete control. I hated myself for craving her blood so much. She had just risked her life to save me, and here I was wanting her blood. _I truly was a monster._ Felix noticed my discomfort and offered to carry her, but I refused. Not that I didn't trust Felix, because I trusted him with my life. I just didn't want anyone else touching her. I was just afraid that if I let go of her, she'd leave me forever.**

**I was still in utter shock. I'm sure I even appeared catatonic. I couldn't believe what had just happened. _She loved me. Could it be true? Did she even know what she was saying?_ But if it was true... That was something I couldn't wrap my head around. _How could she love someone like me? I don't deserve her. I don't understand what she could possibly see in me._ I desperately want to find out the answers to these questions. But it would have to wait until she awakens. In the meantime, these questions will be eating away at whatever sanity I have left.**

**I carried her into the house, past the concerned faces of my coven-mates. Even Jane seemed concerned. Although I don't know why she would be, considering how much she hated Renesmee. I took Nez to her room, and gently placed her on the bed. She was still bleeding from her head wound, and I was having great difficulty keeping myself under control. I had to stop the bleeding, but how? Then there was her broken leg. We couldn't just call for any doctor. They'd notice Nez wasn't normal. I considered calling Carlisle, but I knew Nez would probably be angry with me for doing that since she hasn't told her family about the recent developments.**

**That's when I remembered the memory Nez had shown me accidentally. When that mutt attacked her, he fed her human blood and she healed quickly. That was it. Without another thought, I raced downstairs past the others and into the kitchen. I found some chilled human blood in the refrigerator. I took four bottles with me, and ran back upstairs. I opened one of the bottles and fed her. Almost immediately, her leg began to heal itself. Her head wound also began to heal. There was still some dried blood on her head. I wanted to clean it off, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself, so I decided to wait for her to awaken. I felt better knowing she'd be alright.**

**I heard the door open. I turned to see Jane.**

**"Brother, may I speak with you?"**

**"What do you want Jane?"**

**"I would like to speak with you in private for a moment."**

**"I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say, you can say it here. Renesmee is asleep."**

**"Very well." She sighed, and walked into the room. She glanced at Renesmee's sleeping form, and looked back to me. A strange look was written all over Jane's face.**

**"Brother, there's still blood on her. It needs to be cleaned. We can smell it from downstairs."**

**"I know Jane. I was going to do it, but I'm afraid my thirst will take over."**

**"Yes, I can see that. Your eyes have darkened. I'll clean her up, and you go get something to drink." I was dumbfounded. _This isn't the Jane I remember._**

**"Jane, I'm fine."**

**"No, you're not. The last thing Renesmee needs is to wake up with blood all over her. She's been through enough already." __****Ok, who is this girl, and what has she done with my sister? She's actually calling Renesmee by her first name!** _**  
**_

**"You're right sister, but I'll stay here. I'm fine, I assure you."**_**  
**_

**"Alec, don't argue with me. We both know you're not fine. I'll clean her up, while you go feed. Renesmee will be here when you get back." Jane said, as she literally pushed me out the door. I guess I had no choice now. But my sister was correct, I wasn't fine. No matter how much I tried to conceal it, Nez's blood was driving me insane.**

**I went back to the refrigerator, and pulled out another bottle of blood. I drank it down quickly. I began to feel better. I just hoped that Jane wasn't strangling Nez...**

* * *

**I raced back to Nez's room. As I opened the door, I saw Jane tenderly wiping the blood off with a wet towel, while Nez slept peacefully. It was surprising to see my sister like this. Jane turned to face me, and smiled. I had to wonder, _what was in the blood she drank?_**

**"Feeling better brother?"**

**"Yes, much better. Do you mind telling me what this is about?" I asked, motioning my hand between her and Nez.**

**"Oh come now Alec! I may not particularly like her, but she did us all a favor. Had it not been for her, who knows what would have happened."**

**"Really... Is that all?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.**

**"Well yes..."**

**"Jane, what is it?"**

**"I know she told you about what I did to her. That I threatened her and choked her."**

**"Yes, she told me. If you ever do anything like that again, it won't be pretty. Family or not."**

**"Relax dear brother, it won't. I am sorry for what I did, but it was necessary."**

**"What do you mean necessary?"**

**"I had to know how much she trusted you. I guessed she would tell you, I just needed to know for sure."**

**"What? That's insane!" Jane gave me a stern look. _Right, this is Jane. She's the queen of insane._**

**"Shh you'll wake her up. Come with me." She said, pulling me right outside Nez's bedroom door.**

**"You need to understand, I'm not used to sharing you with anyone Alec."**

**"I know Jane." I said, looking down at the floor.**

**"No you don't. It's always been the two of us. I haven't seen you this conflicted since Adie." I stiffened at the mention of Adie's name.**

**"I can see it in your eyes Alec. You love Renesmee." I looked my sister straight in the eyes.**

**"Yes, I do love her. But the problem is I don't know if this is due to Chelsea, or my own feelings."**

**"About that... Chelsea was absolutely forbidden by Aro to interfere in this situation. These feelings are yours, and yours alone." In that moment, I felt like a giant weight had been lifted from me. _Everything I felt for Renesmee was real._ I noticed Jane smirk for a moment.**

**"What? I asked, trying to figure out why Jane seemed happy.**

**"You're smiling Alec." I hadn't realized that I was even smiling."**

**"As much as I don't like her, I know that Renesmee brings you happiness. She was willing to die for you Alec." _Was this Jane's version of a blessing?_**

**"What are you trying to say sister?"**

**"I'm saying, all I want is for you to be happy Alec. If she's the one who makes you happy, then I'll just have to get used to that. But don't mistake this as me accepting Renesmee. I'll just have to tolerate her for your sake." I chuckled and pulled Jane close, giving her a hug. This was probably as close as Jane would ever come to acceptance.**

**"Thank you sister. You have no idea what this means to me."**

**"Oh, I think I have an idea." She smirked, and headed downstairs leaving me absolutely stunned. As I tried to absorb this, I heard a cough from Nez's room. She's awake. I practically kicked down the door. She was trying to sit up, so I helped her.**

**"How are you feeling Nez?"**

**"Oh, not too bad. Honestly, I thought that was the end of me." I swallowed hard. _I couldn't bare the thought of Nez being gone forever._**

**"Nope, I wasn't about to let that happen. I took care of you."**

**"Oh really? How long was I out for Nurse Alec?" I laughed at the nickname.**

**"About four hours." Her mouth dropped.**

**"Were you taking care of me the whole time?"**

**"Of course. What did you expect me to do?"**

**"I don't know... I just didn't expect that." She mumbled, staring down at her hands.**

**"Listen Nez, thank you for what you did. You saved all of us. You saved me." She blushed, looking down at her hands.**

**"You don't have to thank me Alec. I'd do it again in heartbeat." She beamed.**

**"Well let's just hope it doesn't come down to that ever again."**

**"But aren't you glad I didn't listen to your orders?" She winked.**

**"In this case, yes. But don't make it a habit." I said, smirking. _I wanted to ask her about what she told me before she passed out. I just wasn't sure when a good time to ask would be. But I couldn't take much more of this. So I figured now was as good a time as any._**

**"Nez, can I ask you something?" I noticed her heart rate picked up speed. She was nervous.**

**"Sure Alec." She was fiddling with her hands, and biting her lip. I knew the latter was a nervous habit she picked up from Isabella.**

**"Did you mean what you said earlier?"**

**"What did I say?" She asked, not making eye contact.**

**"You don't remember?"**

**"Umm I don't know, remind me."**

**"You told me that you loved me. Is that true?" There was no sense in beating around the bush. She looked at me with wide eyes. The color in her face drained instantly. Nez looked so pale, it made me worry.**

**"I don't know. I mean, I don't remember saying it." I figured she might not remember. Either that, or she was lying. But there was still one way I could find out.**

**"Well, you did say that Nez."**

**"I... I don't remember. I really don't Alec." She stuttered, continuing to fiddle with her hands.**

**"So it isn't true then?" I asked, as I casually leaned against the bedpost crossing my arms.**

**"It's true, but I don't remem-" her eyes widened as she realized what she said. I couldn't help the idiotic smile that appeared on my face.**

**"That's not fair, you trapped me." She pouted.**

**"But it worked, didn't it?" She glared at me for a moment.**

**"So, you love me huh?" I asked, leaning closer to her. She blushed instantly.**

**"I refuse to answer." She said, crossing her arms in defiance.**

**"Oh, and why is that?"**

**"You haven't told me if you feel the same way." I love it when Nez tries to act tough. She truly was like a kitten amongst tigers. I moved closer to her, so that my face was just inches away from hers.**

**"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with every fiber of my being." I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. I wiped it away with my finger. I'd never seen her cry before. Seeing Renesmee cry made my chest ache.**

**"Why are you crying Nez?"**

**"I never thought this would happen. I never thought you would love someone like me, a half-breed."**

**"How could you say that Nez? You're more normal than I am. When I look at you, I don't see that you're half and half. I see the girl I love." She burst into tears. _Did I say something wrong?_**

**"Renesmee? Please don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Her head snapped up, and she looked right into my eyes.**

**"Alec, you didn't hurt my feelings. What you said was so beautiful and sweet. These are tears of happiness." I felt relieved. _I completely forgot that human women cry when they're happy._**

**"I love you Alec." Tears still fell from her beautiful eyes. She put her hand on my face, caressing it softly. Feeling her skin against mine was heaven.**

**"I love you Renesmee." I pulled her close to me. I held her in my arms for who knows how long. I would gladly stay like this for the rest of eternity. She pulled away from me, for a moment. I was disappointed she had done so, but then I knew why. Her soft pink lips crushed into mine. It felt as if an electric current shot through me. She tasted so delicious, my throat began to burn. I had to stop before things got out of control.**

**"That was... Nice." I said, flashing her a smile.**

**"Thanks, it's my specialty." She winked.**

**"That it is." She blushed once again. I loved it when she blushed. _It was... Cute._**

**"So, when do we return to Volterra?" She asked out of the blue.**

**"When you're well enough to travel. Do you think you can handle it?" She paused for a moment to think.**

**"Ya I think I'm ok." She said as she stood up. Nez put a hand to her head, and almost fell over.**

**"Really? You think you're better?" I said, catching her. I helped her sit back on the bed.**

**"I'm fine, really. I just have a headache. It didn't help that I got up too fast." I eyed her carefully. I really didn't want her to travel if she didn't feel up to it.**

**"Are you sure Nez?"**

**"Yes! I swear I'm fine!" She protested.**

**"Alright, if you say so. I'll go let the others know we'll be leaving soon."**

**"Ok. I'll get changed." She said, as I leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek.**

**As I walked out of the room, a strange feeling came over me. For the first time in a very long while, I felt like I had a purpose in life besides being Aro's property. I've not known what true love felt like since Adie. I thought I would never feel it again. In fact, I thought I would never feel anything other than hatred again. I still couldn't wrap my head around all of this. Renesmee loved me, and I loved her. My sister seemed like she was on track to accepting Renesmee, even though Jane said she wasn't. I still held hope that Jane would come around, eventually.**

**I knew Aro would be over the moon about this new relationship. There only seemed to be one thing left, telling the Cullen's. They all hated me with a vengeance. But somehow, I knew it would all work out. The big question is, how?**

* * *

**********A/N: I knew I owed you guys a chappy from Alec's POV. I hope you all enjoyed it! It took me awhile to get it exactly the way I wanted it. I know it's a little short, but I have a lot of things going on in RL right now, so I haven't much time to write. That being said, I probably won't be able to update as frequently. Hopefully, I'll update again in a few weeks. Rest assured lovely readers, this story is far from over.**

**********Thank you all for your patience! You guys make me happy! :)**


End file.
